Der Laeufer und die Koenigin Meine 4 Staffel
by louisvuitton
Summary: Fuer RoryJess und LoreLuke Lovers, witzig, spannend, dramatisch nie übertrieben, und immer im typischen GG Stil. Ein Gilmore Girl wird uebrigens schwanger... Wer? Lest selbst!
1. 401 Der Laufer und die Konigin

Hallo lieber Leser!

Dies ist meine erste FanFic!

Gilmore Girls gehören mir leider nicht, plane sie aber zu kaufen, die Welt übrigens auch. ;)

Was zu erwarten ist:

Jess

Eine Schwangerschaft (Muahahaha)

Geduliges Luke Lorelai Anbahnen

Was definitiv nicht zu erwarten ist:

Dass ich Lane und Dave außer Acht lasse

Ebenso Richard und Emily (ich liebe die vier!)

KITSCHIGE SÄTZE!

Viel Spaß, würde mich über Reviews freuen!

R: Rory

L: Lorelei

J: Jess

Weitere Charaktere werden folgen....

TEIL 1

Lorelei und Rory sitzen zuhause am boden beim sofa und essen eine tiefkühlpizza.

L: wow,...

R: (sie lächelt verschämt und neugierig) was „wow"?

L: (sie fängt an in baby sprach redend rory zu umarmen) meine kleine tochter geht nach yale, und sie wird sich auf studentenpartys betrinken, wird sie das, ja wird sie das...

R: MUM....!!!!!!!!!

L: (sie redet weiter) überall die bierfässerchen, und studenten, oh gut aussehende studenten..!

R: weißt du was mum, manchmal denk ich mir dass es vielleicht gut ist für meine nerven mal wegzuziehen..

L: (sie grinst) ich weiß. Aber du musst mir...

Die Beiden werden durch ein Telefonklingeln unterbrochen

R: ich geh ran

L: (schreit) oh, das ist wahrscheinlich der joint-man, frag ihn zu erst wie viel es kosten wird!

R: (sie legt auf, setzt sich wieder hin und blickt verstört auf ihr pizzastück)

L: (lore wird ernst) wer war das? Jess?

R: ja, nein, ich glaub schon, es war ganz sicher jess!

L: habt ihr nicht bei der feier telefoniert?

R: telefoniert? Nein! Ich hab geredet, und er hat wahrscheinlich zugehört was für einen blödsinn ich erzähle... (sie haltet sich nahezu an ihren pizzastück fest, und blickt in die luft)

L: (nimmt rory in den arm) es lässt dich nicht ganz kalt, hmm?

R: (sagt zuerst nichts) warum hat er sich wieder nicht verabschiedet?

L: (seufzt)

R: ich meine, erwartet er das ich wieder zu ihm hinrenne, oder was soll ich seiner meinung nach tun? Er saß im bus neben mir, verstehst du, NEBEN mir!!! Und er hat versprochen anzurufen, aber alles was er tut ist läuten lassen und nichts sagen....

L: ich weiß

R: ich kann ihn einfach nicht verstehen!

L: ich weiß

R: warum hat es mit dean geklappt und mit ihm nicht?

L: hmm...

R: mum, es tut mir leid, aber ich geh jetzt ins bett!

L: ja, schätzchen

R: gute nacht

L: gute nacht

Es ist früher morgen und der tag der abreise nach europa, rory steht zeitig auf, lore schläft noch.

R: (steht im wohnzimmer, es ist voller sachen und rucksäcke, sie wirkt noch sehr müde)

Das telefon läutet

R: nein! (sie ist genervt weil schon so früh jmd. Anruft)

J: hi

R: (sie schweigt, vor lauter schock sagt sie kein wort, und hält die luft an)

J: rory

R: (stottert am anfang) es ist 6 uhr in der früh

J: ich weiß

R: warum rufst du an

J: weil ich mit dir reden will rory

R: (sie blickt auf den boden und schüttelt den kopf) tut mir leid, in 2. stunden kommt der shuttle-bus, ich hab keine zeit... (sie legt fast auf)

J: RORY

R: (sie nimmt den telefonhörer noch mal, und sagt genervt) ja????

J: sieh aus deinem fenster!

R: bitte?!?!?!?

Sie blickt aus dem wohnzimmerfenster und sieht jess, er steht mit seinem alten sack, voller sachen vor ihrer veranda, und er hat ein handy. Er hat tatsächlich ein handy.

R: (stottert) aber... du... kalifornien... wo... oh gott...

J: wie wärs mit: ja ich komm raus

R: (sie geht zur tür, wirkt glücklich und erleichtert, bleibt dann jedoch stehn, ihr gesicht wirkt jetzt wütend und verletzt, sie sagt bestimmend) NEIN

J: bitte was? (er kann es nicht glauben)

R: ich komme ganz bestimmt nicht raus...

J: aber, ... (er wirkt verloren, und er wirkt ziemlich wütend)

R: mach was du willst aber ich komme ganz bestimmt nicht raus

J: wie du willst (er streitet mit ihr) dann bleib ich eben da

R: na toll, bitte...

J: ich weiß großartig...

Sie sehen sich beide durch das fenster, jess legt genervt auf, schmeißt seine armee-sack auf den boden, setzt sich auf ihn und liest.

R: (sie lacht verwundert) das kann doch nicht war sein...

Etwa eine halbe stunde später, rory ist wie immer fertig angezogen und bereit für europa, sie sitzt auf dem sofa trinkt kaffee und liest ein buch. Das wohnzimmer hat sie aufgeräumt man sieht nur mehr ihre rucksäcke und keinen kram.

Lore wacht auf, sie geht die treppe runter, sagt „guten morgen" zu rory, sie geht in die küche holt sich einen kaffee...

L: (sie geht gerade zum sofa, geht am fenster vorbei, sieht jess, reagiert ohne mit einer wimper zu zucken wahrscheinlich weil sie so müde ist gar nicht und sagt) sitzt jess gerade da draußen?

R: (mit coolem ton ohne ihren blick vom buch zu heben) jap...

L: (lore nickt und setzt sich hin) (10 sekunden später nach dem 3. schluck kaffee) JESSS?????

Lore steht auf, rennt zum fenster setzt ihre besorg-überaschte mine auf, rory rennt ihr nach. Sie sehen jess wie er ruhig sein buch liest und einen apfel verspeist.

R: da sitzt er jetzt schon eine ganze stunde!

L: nein??? Aber wie, ich meine...

R: er hat angerufen und geredet, und dan hat er gemeint ich soll rausschauen, und da stand er!

L: hat er jetzt ein Handy?? (sie betont das letzte wort so komisch als ob es etwas außergewöhnliches wäre)

R: ja, und er wollte das ich rauskomme!

L: wirklich? Oh mann... und was jetzt?

R: frag nicht mich!....

Beide blicken noch mal aus dem fenster, jess schaut zurück und beißt demonstrativ in den apfel.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

Teil 2.

Szene wird wieder eingeblendet

L: (sie stehen noch immer vor dem fenster) rory...

R: (abegelenkt) hm?

L: wir fahren in einer stunde....

R: mhm

L: ja, aber...

R: mum... mach dir keine sorgen, wir gehen raus (gestikuliert mit den händen), an ihm vorbei und lassen uns nicht ablenken...

L: (lore findet es anscheinend witzig, und tut so als ob sie ein soldat wäre) AI AI MAM

R: mum, lass das!

Das Telefon läutet wieder

L: oh, gott, geh ran, geh geh geh, er will uns was sagen! DER FEIND WILL VERHANDELN

R: MUM!

L: sorry!

R: (hebt ab, beide gehen zum fenster) ja????

J: (mit genervter wütender stimme) sag doch deiner mutter guten morgen von mir

R: (redet genervt zurück) Gerne... Mum,

L: (schaut jess dauernd absichtilich übertrieben böse an und ist abgelenkt..) hm?

R: Jess sagt ich soll dir Guten Morgen sagen...

L: (geht zur fensterscheiben und sagt mit deutlich) DANKE (so damit er es ihr von den Lippen ablesen kann)

J: (legt auf und liest ungestört weiter)

R: das war jetzt ein nützliches Telefonat...

L: kannst du laut sagen...

R: machen wir uns schnell fertig? Der shuttlebus kommt in einer halben stunde...

L: ja, sicher...

Sie gehen vom Fenster weg.

25 Minuten Später, beide stehen mit ihren Rucksäcken da, und kontrolieren alles hektisch, damit sie ja nichts vergessen.

L: rory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R: ja?

L: komm her! (sie steht an der treppe)

R: (geht hin) ja?  
L: (zeigt rory zwei t-shirts, auf dem einen steht everyone loves a german girl, auf dem zweiten steht everyone loves an irish girl) Welches soll ich mitnehmen? Ich hab ganz vergessen welches ich für europa gekauft!!!!!!

R: es war das irish girl!

L: (schickt ihr einen schmatzer) danke meine kleiner computer!

Lore rennt noch mal schnell rauf, und versucht abzulenken weil sie eine 3., von rory verbotene, Zahnpasta hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt und zum Rucksack gehen will. Rory nimmt schnell ein Buch das sie unter dem Sofa vorbereitet hat, haltet es ebenfalls hinter dem Rücken und geht zu ihrem rucksack.

L: (lächelt Rory an)  
R: (lächelt zurück, dreht sich um, und wieder schnell zu lore und bemerkt die zahnpaste!) OH; MUM!!!

L: hm, was?

R: du hast versprochen nur 2 tuben mitzunehmen!

L: ja, aber, hm, (bemerkt rorys buch), ha!!! Und du darfst wohl ein buch mitnehmen???

R: ok, ganz ruhig..

L: ok (beide bewegen sich zum sofa)

R: du schmeißt deine zahnpasta...

L: ...du dein Buch...

R: ...schnell aufs Sofa, dann nehmen wir die rucksäcke und rennen raus!

L: (beide stehen noch mit ihren sachen, die sie in der ausgestreckten hand zum Sofa halten) Jess ist draußen.

R: ich weiß (schmeißt das Buch hin) RENN UM DEIN LEBEN

L: (schmeißt ihre tube ebenfalls aufs Sofa und quitscht)

Sie rennen nehmen ihre Rucksäcke, rennen aus der Haustür, der Bus kommt gerade um die Ecke... Sie stehen vor der Haustür, Lore kriegt den Hausschlüssel nicht rein, beide sind unglaublich hektisch. Sie beachten Jess gar nicht, er hat sich so hingesetzt dass er beide beobachten und innerlich auslachen kann)

R: mum, schnell ....

L: ok ok ok... (der schlüßel ist drinnen) Renn zum Bus, renn renn renn.. AHHHH! (sie fällt fast über Jess, der haltet sie im letzten Moment auf, sie steht auf lächelt ihn komisch an, und glättet sich die Hose mit den Händen, dann rennt sie weiter)

J: (steht auf, lässt den sack liegen) RORY

R: (steigt in den Bus)

J: rory, bitte....

R: (schaut aus dem Fenster, und blickt ihn blöd an)

J: ich muss dir was sagen!!

R: (sagt genervt) Ja???

Der Bus springt an, Jess steht bei Rorys Fenster und sagt was. Doch Rory versteht es nicht. Der Bus ist einfach zu laut!

J: (redet unverständliches zeug)

Der Bus fährt los

J: (jess rennt mit) Rory!

R: (diesmal scheint es so als ob sie neugierig ist was er zu sagen hat) ja??

J: (redet unverständlich)

R: Jess?? Jess!???

Der Bus fährt um die Ecke, Jess schaut ihm nach, und wiederholt den Satz den Rory nicht verstehen konnte.

J: ich bleibe hier....

Jess nimmt all seine Sachen und geht in Richtung des Zentrums von Stars Hollow.

Man sieht nun die Gilmore Girls im Bus, sie sitzen in der letzten Reihe

L: alles ok?

R: ja, alles bestens (sie wirkt aber nicht so, ihr blick ist abegelenkt) du bist auf jess gefallen oder?

L: (fängt an schelmisch zu lachen)

R: was?

L: (sagt grinsend zu rory geneigt) ich konnte sein „Paket" spüren...

R: sein paket, welches.... (kommt drauf was Lore meint) oh, mum!

L: (grinst und lacht weiter) EUROPA WIR KOMMEN, komm mach mit Rory

R: (macht mehr oder weniger begeistert mit) Ja, wir kommen..!

Die Menge im Bus dreht sich zu ihnen, und scheint alles andere als begeistert. Lore sinkt ihre hände, das lächeln der beiden verschwinden auch schnell.

L: die verstehen ja gar keinen spaß, alter trauergesellschaft.... (lore redet und redet)

Man sieht Rory wie sie Lore nicht zuhört ihren Kopf zum Fenster legt, und verträumt und traurig nach draußen schaut.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 3

LD: Luke Danes

K: Kirk

D: Dean

DL: deans lindsay

Man sieht Luke wie er im Diner Kaffe einschenkt. Es sind ziemlich viele Gäste da, und Kirk sitzt am Thresen.

LD: (geht rüber zum thresen, er betrachtet Kirk der nervös irgendwelche Zahlen plappert) Kirk?

K: 5, 45, nein, welche nimm ich noch, 3....

LD: (Schreit) KIRK

K: ähm, ja, luke

LD: was soll das werden?

K: ah, ich spiele Lotto

LD: (sagt es bemitleidend) Lottooo...

K: ja, hast du gewusst dass wenn man alle möglichen Zahlenkombinationen nimmt die es gibt, man 100 gewinnt.

LD: und wie viel soll der schwachsinn kosten?

K: nun, also... (rechnet)

LD: (schenkt bei den Gästen Kaffee ein)

K: (schreit wie am Spieß) 23 Millionen Dollar! (rennt aus dem diner)

LD: (ruft ihm ironisch nach) komm bald wieder!

Jess steht weit weg vom Diner und sieht hinein. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und geht hin.

Die Glocke in lukes diner klingelt. Luke dreht sich um und sieht Jess.

LD: hi..

J: hi

LD: (wird ernst) was machst du hier?

J: nichts

LD: (lacht gemein) nichts, (wird wieder ernst) das ich nicht lache! (wischt einen Tisch)

J: (schaut nach oben und verdreht die augen) Ich bin wieder da

LD: (wischt den Tisch weiter) aha...

J: (schreit genervt) Verdammt Luke kann man denn mit niemandem mehr normal reden, krank, alle sind krank im hirn!!!!!!

LD: (sagt mit ruhiger, aber wütender und bestimmter stimme) DU, verstehst nicht dass niemand mit dir reden will, du??? Du gehst weg, lässt sie alleine, und spuckst auf jeden...

J: (schaut ihn einfach an)

LD: was hab ich von dir verlangt jess, was?

J: (sagt nichts)

LD: Dass du deinen verdammten Abschluß machst, doch du arbeitest bei Wal Mart (beginnt zu lachen, dass gesamte diner schaut ihm zu) WAL MART, das findest du wichtiger als Schule... Du warst derjenige der wieder zurückgekommen ist, niemand hatte dich gebeten zurückzukommen, und wenn du glaubst dass Rory, ich oder irgendjemand in Stars Hollow dich vermisst hat, (schreit laut) HAST DU DICH GETTÄUSCHT!!! Und wer ist noch meiner meinung?

Alle Gäste vom Diner heben die Hand.

J: (schaut unglaublich wütend) Das ist ja Toll...

Er geht.

Dass gesamte Diner applaudiert Luke. Luke sieht aber besorgt und wütend aus, er wischt den Tisch weiter.

Zeitsprung von ein paar Stunden.

Dean und Lindsay spazieren durch Stars Hollow, sie waren bei Dooses und wollen jetzt nachhause zu Lindsay gehen. Doch Lindsay hört ein Geräusch

DL: Dean..

D: ja?

DL: hast du das nicht gehört?

Man hört die Geräusche lauter.

DL: Dean, was ist das? (ihre stimme ist zittrig, sie hat tatsächlich angst)

D: (er erblickt in einer kleinen Nebengasse das Jess auf ein paar Müllsäcken liegt) Lindsay geh bitte nachhause...

DL: aber...

D: ich komm bald nach

DL: ok (sie rennt über den Platz)

Dean geht in die Gasse. Neben Jess liegen mehr als wenige Bierdosen und Flasche. Jess murmelt irgendetwas vor sich hin, bevor er Dean bemerkt. Dean kann es nicht glauben dass er wieder da ist, er weiß nicht soll er ihm helfen oder nicht.

J: (wacht auf) ein turm, eine burg, ach nein es ist nur dean... (er redet müde und ziemlich unverständlich)

Dean hasst Jess, warum soll er ihm helfen, nachdem er Rory und ihn auseinandergebracht hat, und er Rory so unglaublich weh getan hat. Doch er hat jetzt Lindsay, er liebt sie überalles. Aber Rory, Rory ist eben Rory.

D: steh auf...

J: warum sollte ich, ich habe keine lust dich zu schlagen, GOLIATH...

D: wie viel hast du getrunken

J: pah... (er will ihm nicht antworten, er begreift dass Dean ihm tatsächlich helfen will)

D: sag schon

J: keine ahnung

D: (dean nimmt aus der Tüte von Dooses ein Mineralwasser) hier

J: danke

Jess ist noch ziemlich betrunken, er setzt sich wieder hin. Dean setzt sich zu ihm.

D: wieso bist du wieder hier?

J: (jess wehrt sich) das geht dich nichts an, ich werde dich schon in ruhe lassen verdammt

D: das habe ich nicht gemeint, warum bist du...

Jess unterbricht ihn.

J: sie wollte nicht einmal mit mir reden......

D: wer? Rory.... (dean wird sehr nachdenklich)

J: ich bin einfach wieder weggelaufen, einfach wieder weggelaufen... (jess schläft ein)

Dean packt Jess und bringt ihn vor Lukes Diner. Er legt ihn vor die Tür und schreit zum Fenster nach Luke, den das Diner hat schon längst zu.

LD: wer zum.... Dean?

D: ja, ich hab hier was für sie!

Luke geht runter und sieht Jess der bewusstlos auf der Treppe liegt.

D: ich wusste nicht wohin also...

LD: dean...

D: (er unterbricht ihn) hier sind seine sachen, er hat wohl einen über den durst getrunken..

LD: dean, dass musstest du doch gar nicht tun, jeder weiß doch wie du zu ihm stehst

Dean nickt, hat gläsrige Augen. Er sagt nichts und geht. Luke schleppt Jess nach oben, und legt ihn auf sein altes Bett. Er kommt langsam wieder zu sich, Luke sitzt auf einem Sessel gegenüber von ihm und schaut ihn an.

J: hmmm...

LD: ja, du stinkst…

J: (er sagt nichts, er setzt sich auf und schaut schläfrig)

LD: du bist also wieder allen ernstes hier, rennst du wieder weg?

J: nein

LD: ist dir klar was du alles machen musst wenn du hier bleiben bist?

J: was bitte?!?

LD: du wiederholst das letzte schuljahr…

J: oh gott..

LD: … machst deinen Abschluß, arbeitest nur bei mir und nicht bei Wal Mart oder sonst wo, oh ich schwöre dir wenn du irgendetwas nicht einhaltest schmeiß ich dich raus!

J: in ordnung

LD: (überrascht) wirklich?

J: ja

LD: du weißt schon dass ich es ernst meine?

J: ja, ich bin doch nicht bescheuert...

LD: gut, dann wäre ja alles geklärt... schlaf jetzt

Luke geht langsam raus um sich ins diner zu setzten er schaltet das Licht aus.

LD: wegen Rory...

J: ...ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun...

LD: ich weiß...

Langer Zeitsprung, irgendwo in einer Jugendherberge in Paris. Rory liegt auf einem Bett und liest ihre Notizen für Yale durch...

L: (kommt fröhlich ins Zimmer und versteckt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken) Bonjour, mon amie, je ne sais pas, ah tu est tres drole... ok genug damit, (sie fängst an zu lachen) Ich hab was für uns...

R: (hebt ihren kopf) was?

L: Feinste Belgische Schokolade (sie zieht eine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor) einmal zum sofort essen, (zieht die zweite hand hervor) und einmal zu angeben.

R: angeben???

L: ja, sicher! Wir müssen Stars Hollow doch ein Souvenir aus Belgien mitnehmen...

R: wir waren und gehen doch gar nicht nach Belgien?

L: (grinst) Dass wissen wir aber nicht die...

R: (lacht, und liest ihren Terminkalender weiter, sie findet einen Brief aus Yale den sie noch gar nicht geöffnet hat) OH NEIN OH NEIN OH NEIN  
L: was ist schätzchen?

R: Yale, nicht in 3 Wochen, schon in zwei wochen!!

L: was? NEIN!!!! Was machen wir jetzt?

R: wir können nicht nach irland und London!

L: aber die mädels, mein t-shirt und bono... ok, prioritäten setzen (atmet ein und aus)

R: ... wir reisen, übermorgen, Sonntag diese Woche statt nächster ab, in ordnung? Dann haben wir noch 2 wochen zeit um alles zu erledigen

L: (nervös) gut... ähm (erinnert sich das ursprünglich aber nur eine woche zum besorgungen erledigen geplant war), hatt es vielleicht etwas mit...

R: nein Jess hat damit nichts zu tun...

Beide nehmen sich ein Paar Belgische Pralinen, sitzen auf dem Bett und schweigen.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 4

S: sookie

SJ: sookies Jackson

LK: lane kim

Rory und Lorelei sind gerade aus dem Shuttlebus gestiegen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ganz Stars Hollow schläft. Sie gehen totmüde und schweigend in ihr Haus.

„Sie haben 0 Nachrichten" Selbst der AB war leer.

R: ich bin totmüde...

L: ja, ich auch,

sie schmeißen sich aufs Sofa

R: es war echt toll

L: mhm

Beide lächeln und erinnern sich an Europa.

L: ich hau mich ins bett

R: gute idee! Gute nacht mum!

L: gute nacht ma fille!

Es ist Morgen, bzw. 2 Uhr nachmittags, doch die Girls sind jetzt erst aufgestanden. Rory nimmt sich gerade Kaffee in der Küche und ist sichtlich gut gelaunt. Lore kommt gerade zu ihr.

R: Guten Morgen Mum!

L: AH! Du hast auch schon kaffee für mich gemacht, bin neugierig ob der gleich gut ist wie der in Mailand, oh mann, die crema war ein wahnsinn, und der in spanien? Pfui, gaga... nicht dass ich was gegen spanien habe, die kaffeeröster sind schlecht, sie sind sicher keine schlechten menschen aber...

R: mum, du redest dich in Rage!

L: (ironisch) hm, sie hat es bemerkt!

R: weißt du waas...

L: waaaas

R: wir sind sogar rechtzeitig zum 2. alljährlichen Spätsommerfest gekommen!

L: (haltet sich plötlich die Ohren zu)

R: Mum?

L: erwähne das Fest nicht wir haben dieses Lied erst nach 2 Wochen aus dem Kopf gekriegt...

R: (grinst gemein) ach, so, du mein wohl (fängt and zu singen) „those lazy crazy hazy days of summer, those days of summer..."

L: (schreit) NEIN! Du gemeines Biest

R: hm, das hab ich von dir!

L: grrrr (lacht)

R: gehen wir gleich hin?

L: ja, sicher! Wir haben sowieso so lange geschlafen, nehmen wir heute die Geschenke mit?

R: (überlegt) nein, ich will zuerst alle einfach mal so besuchen ohne hunderten von Tüten!

L: Gute Idee, wo gehst du zuerst hin? Lukes

R: (sie wirkt eingeschüchtert und will sich wehren) lukes, ach nein, wieso..

L: wo dann

R: lane und dann triff ich dich und wir gehen zu sookie und Jackson.

L: okey, und wann willst du luke sehen?

R: hat ja noch zeit (sie verschwindet schnell in ihr zimmer und zieht sich um)

Lorelei sitzt alleine in der küche, und nickt: „es hast wirklich noch zeit..."

Zeitsprung. Die Gilmore Girls stehen bei Dooses Market.

R: ok, ich geh dann zu Lane.

L: in ordnung, wir sehen uns in einer stunde beim pavillion?

R: in einer stunde, ich will gar nicht wissen was du solange mit Luke anstellen willst! (lacht)

L: na ja, ich würds gern wissen! (schickt rory einen kuss und geht tänzelnd zu lukes diner)

Luke steht hinterm Thresen und Lorelei kommt rein und setzt sich gleich an die Theke.

L: Signor, tu voglio mozzarelle et gorgonzolla, vino con pizza...

LD: weißt du überhaupt was du da redest?

L: ähm nein... hi

LD: hi

Jess zischt neben der Theke vorbei und wischt einige Tische ab. Lore dreht sich um und kann es nicht fassen.

L: Luke

LD: ja?

L: jess

LD: ja, ich weiß

L: Luke, jess ist wieder da!!! Und er ist bei dir!

LD: es ist keine so große sache, wir haben ausgemacht dass er den Abschluß nachholt, dann kann er hier bleiben...

L: du weißt doch genauso gut warum er wieder hier ist, oder?

LD: ja, aber er wird ihr nicht zunahe kommen, dafür werde ich sorgen.

L: weißt du das er am morgen vor unserer Europareise vor der Tür stand?  
LD: ja, babette hat es mir erzählt.

L: (nickt) in ordnung, was gibt es sonst noch neues?

LD: nichts besonderes.

L: mit nicole?

LD: ach, na ja, (kurze Pause, darauf) wir haben fast geheiratet

L: was????

LD: ja, auf dieser Kreuzfahrt, doch Nicole meinte dass wir es nicht überstürzen sollen.

L: aber...

LD: wir sind noch zusammen, es ist alles in ordnung

L: (ein wenig enttäuscht) dann ist ja alles ok, ich muss jetzt gehen, sookie wartet bestimmt!

LD: kein Problem, bis dann!

L: jess...

J: mam...

L: (schaut jess wütend an)

Rory steht vor Lanes Haustür und klingelt.

LK: Rory!!!!!!!

R: ja!

LK: oh mein Gott, du bist wieder da, schon jetzt! Wow, erzähl mir alles!

R: na klar

Rory geht rein. Eine Halbe Stunde später treffen sie sich wie verabredet bei Pavillion.

R: und wie war die Stunde mit luke?

L: heißßß, nein, ich war gar nicht solange dort, ich war noch bei miss patty... (versucht abzulenken um nicht über luke reden zu müssen)

R: (neugierig) und was gibt es neues bei luke?

L: er hätte nicole fast geheiratet...

R: nein?

L: doch, aber sie haben doch nicht und jetzt sind sie glücklich, unverheiratet aber zusammen.

R: und...

L: jess ist hier.

R: (ihr atem stockt, sie weiß nicht was sie darauf sagen soll, sie schweigt)

L: Luke meint er will den Abschluß wiederholen, und jetzt arbeitet er wieder bei ihm, und

R: was und..

L: Luke hat versprochen dass jess nicht in deine Nähe kommen wird.

R: (traurig und nicht erleichtert überdiese Aussage) ja,... gehen wir zu sookie?

L: ja, komm her! (sie umarmt rory)

Vor Sookies Haustür. Überall hängen blaue Ballons und Dekoration.

L: oh mein gott...

R: es wird ein Junge!!!!!!

L: oh wie toll!

Sie klingeln. Sookie und Jackson öffnen die Tür gemeinsam, beide tragen blaue T-Shirts, auf Jackson seinem steht „I am going to be the father of a son"; auf sookies stehen „will you join the birth of my first son"

LR: (gleichzeitig, etwas verduzt wegen den T-Shirts) HI!!!

S: hi meine süßen kommt rein kommt rein!

SJ: wir werden eltern eines Jungens!

R: wirklich hätte ich mir fast gedacht, weil blau ist ja so feminin...

Die Girls sehen jetzt auch die hintere Aufschrift der Shirts: „Yes, we will make a lot more kids", sie sehen sich skeptisch an. Alle setzten sich aufs Sofa.

SJ: (stolz) Ach Rory du bist so klug, was für wörter du benutzt, feminin...

S: (tadelt Jackson) ach, jackson.... Erzählt uns wie wars in Europa!

L: traumhaft, spanischer kaffee ist blöd und bei bono waren wir auch nicht!

S: ach ja, genau, warum seit ihr denn 2 wochen früher gekommen?

R: ähm...

L: ja, weil die Aufnahmefeier für Yale eine Woche früher stattfindet.

S: aber hätte da nicht eine Woche gereicht, ihr hättet doch locker eine Woche länger bleiben können.

L: nun...

R: (lenkt von Lores Verzweiflung ab) mir ist einfach eingefallen das ich noch viel erledigen muss, und dass es einfach weniger stressig sein wird.

S: verstehe! (weiß nicht recht wie sie das thema ansprechen soll) habt ihr schon gesehen dass Jess wieder da ist....?  
R: ja, ...

L: ja, wir wissen es.

SJ: dieser Gnom, schrecklicher Junge.

R: (schaut auf den Boden)

L: (nickt verzweifelt)

Die Mädls bleiben noch lange bei Sookie, bis sie auf das eigentliche Fest gehen. Sie stehen bei einem Brezel Stand und haben die Hände voller Sachen.

L: wir kriegen echt nie genung!

R: wem sagst du das!

L: wart gib mir all deine sachen dann bring ich sie zu auto

R: zum auto?

L: ja dann können wir sie zuhause in ruhe essen! (will rory das essen und trinken wegnehmen)

R: (weigert sich und mummt)

L: (spielerisch) rory, gib mami das essen, komm, ja komm, gib gib

R: (sie überlässt es ihr schließlich)

L: braves mädchen, brav, ich komm gleich wieder süße

R: ich geh ein bisschen herum

Da sieht sie Dean wie er ohne Lindsay mit ein paar kumpels durch die gegend zieht, er sieht sie und winkt ihr zu. Rory freut sich ihn zu sehen und lacht ihn an. Er kommt zu ihr rüber.

D: hi

R: hi, dean, wie geht es dir?

D: danke gut

R: wie geht's lindsay?

D: (kneift sich das gesicht zusammen)

R: oh, entschuldige, hätte ich nicht davon anfangen dürfen?

D: nein nein, ist schon ok, wir haben schlussgemacht!

R: dean, das tut mir leid!

D: ist schon ok, wir haben einfach nicht zusammengepasst. Ich geh ja jetzt an die UNI und werde dort am Campus wohnen. Dann muss ich ihr nicht ständing über den weg laufen...

R: ich verstehe

Beide erinnern sich an die Zeit als sie Schluß gemacht haben.

D: kann ich mit dir reden?

R: sicher!

Sie gehen in eine einsame Straße.

D: es ist nicht wegen dir

R: was?

D: ich habe nicht wegen dir mit Lindsay schlussgemacht, es hätte leicht so kommen können, aber es ist nicht so.

R: das habe ich mir überhaupt nicht gedacht!

D: ich will einfach nicht das du ein schlechtes gewissen hat

R: danke

Dean küsst sie, ganz sanft, kein Zungenkuss, lediglich eine sanfte berührung ihrer Lippen.

Rory erwidert den Kuss nicht, sie wehrt sich aber auch nicht.

D: wir hatten nie einen Abschiedskuss

R: (nickt) ja...

D: Jess ist wieder da

R: ich weiß

D: ich hab ihn sozusagen gefunden

R: (verwirrt) du? Wo hast du ihn gefunden?

D: (er überlegt ob er die Wahrheit sagen soll, dass er ihn betrunken gefunden hat, dass jess ihn angeschrieen hat, doch dean hat hohe moralvorstellungen, er weiß das jess wirklich etwas für Rory empfindet und das Rory möglicherweise diese Gefühle erwidert)

R: dean? Wo hast du ihn gefunden?

D: er saß in einer Gasse bei Lukes Diner, und war ziemlich fertig, er hat (er stottert), er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Er ist schwer in ordnung.

Deans Seele schmerzt unglaublich, was würde er denn nicht für Rory tun, nur damit sie glücklich ist...

R: (strahlt) wirklich?

D: ja, und dann hat er, also Luke, ihn wieder aufgenommen, und es scheint jetzt alles wieder gut zu sein.

Rory umarmt dean und gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lacht und will ihrer Mutter von dieser ach, so großartigen Veränderung erzählen. Doch Sie rennt wortwörtlich über Jess.

J: Rory!

R: (ernst) Jess...

J: (weiß nicht was er sagen soll) ich hab deine Mutter gesehen, im diner..

R: mhm...

J: ich bin wieder da rory...

R: wieder da, warum bist du denn dann immer weggelaufen wenn du wiederkommst...

J: ich...

R: immer wenn es schien besser zu werden, rennst du weg, nun kommst du schon ein zweites mal zurück und erwartest dass alles wieder gut wird? Jess, warum

J: ich weiß es nicht.

R: warum bist du wieder da?

Sie weiß die antwort, doch ihre bescheidenheit und tatsache das sie Jess nie durchschauen konnte zwingen sie wieder zu fragen.

J: (lacht) das weißt du doch

R: nein, jess, bei dir weiß man nie was, du hast mich im bus angelogen, warst auf der Party sauer, was soll ich da schon wissen?

J: (er schaut sie verliebt an, und hat ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen doch er schweigt)

R: Aber, aber... na ja, Dean hat mir alles erzählt!

J: (eine unglaubliche wut steigt ihn im auf, wie kann ihm dieser „riese" nur so etwas antun, ihn zu verraten, er beißt sich auf die Lippe)

R: er hat mir gesagt dass du ziemlich fertig warst, und...

J: pah!

R: ...und dass es dir leid tut, dass du vor allem zu dean so warst, und er hat gemeint du bist schwer in ordnung... (rory fand es komisch die letzten worte auszusprechen)

J: (jess starrt sie an, dass dean das gemacht hat, kann er nicht fassen, er reißt all seinen mut zusammen) Rory...

R: (sie blickt vom boden auf) hm?

J: ich bin, ich bin wegen dir wieder da....

All die Gefühle die bei Rory aufkommen, sie liebt ihn immer noch, alles was sie auf der Abschlussfeier gesagt hat waren Lügen! Und wenn er nur wegen ihr da ist, dann kann sie ihm nicht wiederstehen... Rory umarmt Jess, sie küssen sich noch nicht, sie stehen eng umschlungen dar.

Rory weint leise, vor glück vor all dem Schmerz den er ihr bereitet hat, sie weiß wenn selbst Luke und Dean ihn nicht aufgeben dann darf sie das auch nicht machen.

Jess sieht wie Dean mit all seinen Freunden vorbeigeht und zu ihnen schaut, Dean lächelt ein wenig, und jess nickt ihm dankend und bestätigend zu, dean winkt und steigt in einen Wagen.

Jess und Rory stehen noch immer da, sie sehen sich an und küssen sich, noch nicht so leidenschaftlich als sie noch zusammen, vorsichtig, sie wollen nichts überstürzen.

Hinter ihnen wird Musik gespielt und eis verkauft, ein Kinder-Karussell leuchtet hell und ein kleines Feurwerk erleuchtet den Himmel.

Doch Rory und Jess stehen umschlungen da und schauen nur sich an.

ENDE


	2. 402 Yale, Paris und der verdammte Kuchen

P: Paris

T: Tenna

E : emily

H: hausmädchen

Teil 1

Es ist Freitagabend. Die Gilmores steigen aus dem Jeep um ein letztes Mal bei Loreleis Eltern zu diniren, bevor Rory nach Yale geht.

L: (klingelt)

Es öffnet ein stark, na ja sagen wir einmal ein billig geschminktes, blondes Hausmädchen die Tür. Lorelei muss sich das Lachen verkneifen.

H: Guten Abend, Mrs. Gilmore erwarten sie bereits...

L: danke

R: dankeschön

E: Lorelei, Rory

L: hi mum

R: wo ist den grandpa

E: er arbeitet, wie immer, er ist in Russland

L: (sarkastisch) Hilft er bei einer Revolution?

R: (lacht)

E: nein, lorelei. (steht auf und geht zur Hausbar) Er ist natürlich geschäflich dort. Dauernd reist er um die Welt, (schreit) NATASCHA (neuestes Hausmädchen) wir haben kein Eis mehr!

R: Natascha?

L: oh, hat er gleich ein russisches Flittchen mitgebracht?

E: Lorlei du solltest wirklich an deinem Humor arbeiten...

R: na ja, von der schminke her....

L: (freut sich über rorys witz und lacht)

E: RORY!

R: entschuldige Grandma

H: (kaut dabei Kaugummi) das essen ist serviert, und neues eis liegt bereit.

E: (mit einem eiskalten Blick der töten könnte) danke (leise zu rory und lore) ich schwöre morgen ist sie gefeuert...

Alle gehen ins Esszimmer und setzen sich.

E: also wie war es in Europa... ich nehme an bezaubernd!

R: es war toll

L: oh und wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht!

E: für mich?

Rory gibt ihrer Großmutter ein großes wunderschönes Reisetagebuch mit Fotos.

R: hier, damit du ganz genau weißt was wir erlebt haben!

L: vergiß es nicht richard zu zeigen!

E: (bewundert es) oh, danke sehr. (lächelnd) das freut mich ehrlich, nun dann werde ich euch nicht mehr ausquetschen. Was gibt es neues in deinem Liebesleben.

Lorelei verschluckt sich an dem ersten gang und hustet, sie will emily nichts von jess sagen, weil sie weiß wie sie ihn findet, und sie keine Lust auf eine Standpauke hat.

E: ist alles in Ordnung?

L: ja mum, danke

E: also lorelei hast du derzeit einen Mann an deiner Seite?

L: nein, derzeit leider nicht...

E: ...und bei dir rory?

R: nun...

Lorlei versucht ihr mit grimassen und handbewegungen klar zu machen dass sie emily ja nichts sagen soll, ihr fällt dabei eine Gabel unter den Tisch und sie bückt sich...

R: nun.. ja, doch AUA!!!

Lorelei hat Rory ins bein gezwickt.

E: Lorelei würdest du bitte mit dem Kindischen Getue aufhören und dich wieder normal hinsetzen?!

L: (schmollt) ja, mum

E: bitte rory, fahre fort....

R: ähm, ich bin mit jess zusammen, wieder...

E: mit Jess? Dem Jungen mit dem Veilchen und ohne Handy?

R: also er hat ein Handy, seit kurzem

E: hat er nicht die schule geschmissen?

L: ja, aber er wiederholt die klasse, und er hat sich wohl ziemlich verändert.

E: dieser Junge hat rory zu tiefst verletzt, wie kannst du zulassen das er das möglicherweise wieder tut?

L: mum, ich...

Sie fangen an sich heftig zu streiten, rory sitzt dabei und will etwas sagen traut sich aber nicht.

E: sie ist ein Kind, sie kann die verantwortung nicht übernehmen...

L: sie studiert fast in Yale, ich kann und werde sie nicht davon abhalten

E: weißt du das das zum traumatischen männerbeziehungen führen kann,

L: MUM

E: ich meine schau dich doch an!

L: ich?

E: du schaffst es keine beziehung zu führen weder mit Christopher oder mit diesem Max, und von diesem typen dem dieses café gehört gar nicht zu sprechen..

L: ich habe nichts mit Luke!!!!

E: du hast nichts mit Luke, und du bist auch sicher nicht mit ihm verlobt..

L: bitte?

Die lage beruhigt sich ein wenig.

E: mir hast du nichts von eurer verlobung erzählt...

L: wir sind doch gar nicht verlobt?

E: und wieso wurde mir ein Kuchen mit der Aufschrift: Luke and Lorelei nearly married zugesand von einer konidorei aus stars hollow

L: das soll wohl ein scherz sein?

E: nein, ganz und gar nicht!

R: mum....?

Sie stehen auf und folgen Emily in die Küche, sie nimmt eine Torte aus dem Kühlschrank, diese ist weiß rosa und blau und es steht tatsächlich: Luke and Lorlei nearly married oben.

L: (legt die hände ins gesicht) das kann doch nicht war sein....

R: (verkneift sich ein lachen)

E: nun, und was sagst du jetzt?

L: Mum, ich schwöre dir wir sind nicht verlobt, dass war wohl irgendein scherz... ich werde das klären.

E: stimmt das rory?

L: mum du glaubst mir nicht?

E: RORY stimmt das?

R: ja grandma, luke ist sicher nicht (lacht) mit mum verlobt...

Sie gehen wieder ins Esszimmer zurück wo sie in eiskalter Stille fertigessen.

Zeitsprung: es ist morgen, heute fahren Lorelei und Rory nach Yale zur Aufnahmefeier, ihr jeep ist vollgesopft und sie stehen vor dem Haus.

L: hast du alles?

R: ich glaube schon... mum..

L: ja?

R: meine neue matratze hast du doch schon eingepackt, oder???

L: (schaut verwundert) hast du sie nicht auf den boden unter den 20 reisetaschen getan...

R: (nickt hin und her) nein...

L: wir brauchen noch einen wagen

R: das glaube ich auch...

Man sieht wie sie zu lukes diner vorfahren. Sie sehen rein wie Jess tische wischt und Luke hektisch telefoniert.

L: ich hoffe das luke mitfahren kann...

R: ich hoffe das jess' lukes truck fahren kann..

Beide sehen sich verzweifelt an.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

BG: begrüßungs-girl

2. TEIL

Lorelei und Rory kommen ins Diner.

LD: Nein, nein, gina, (schreit) ES STIMMT NICHT! (legt wütend auf, und geht schnaufend in die küche)

J: hi (gibt rory einen Begrüßungskuss)

R: hi

L: (gerade als sich jess wiederum dreht spitzt sie die lippen zu und macht jess und rory nach)

Luke kommt wieder hinter den Thresen, die Mädls setzten sich an die Theke, während Jess das Lokal fertigmacht.

R: wer war das gerade am Telefon?

LD: (wütend) wer das war??? Nun, ich dachte eigentlich dass menschen genug verstand haben um zu wissen dass ich so etwas nicht machen würde!

L: aber was Luke?  
J: (mischt sich in Gespräch ein) jemand hat nahezu seiner gesamten Familie Torten mit der Aufschrift das er und sie, mam, verlobt sind geschickt!

LD: Klappe Jess.

L: NEIN?

LD: doch... offenbar findet das jemand witzig...

L: meiner mutter auch!

LD: was?

L: meine mutter hat die gleiche torte bekommen und es tatsächlich geglaubt!

J: (lacht blöd) Ha,

LD L: (zusammen, unterbrechen Jess) KLAPPE JESS

R: woahw, woahw, woahw, ruhig, mum, luke, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber yale...

L: (haut sich auf die stern) genau schatz, entschuldig, Luke wir brauchen deinen Truck

LD: (cool) nein

L: ABER LUKE, wir müssen Rory eine Matratze mitnehmen und die passt nicht in den Jeep!!

LD: nein

L: Lukeeeeeee

LD: gibt es in Yale matratzen?

L: ja

LD: sind diese etwa verseucht?

L: (überlegt) ja

LD: (schaut sie fragend an)

L: (versucht sich rauszureden) nun, ja, das, ähm, der chemie unfall, letztes jahr, schlagzeilen, fernsehkameras, außerirdische... (gibt auf) ach, bitte!!!!

LD: ich hab keine zeit...

J: ich hab zeit!

LD: du wirst sicher nicht nach yale fahren..

J: warum nicht? Du hast keine zeit, und die schule fängt erst wieder Montag an...

LD: aber jess...

R: also für mich wär das ok...

L: ehrlich gesagt für mich auch....

LD: (gibt nach) nagut, aber wenn auch nur ein kratzer drinnen ist...

J: schon gut, ich fahre ja nicht gleich über ein minenfeld...

L: rory fährst du mit Jess deinen Toyota abholen, und er kann die matratze gleich reintun...

R: sicher

Luke schmeißt Jess die Schlüssel hin, Rory und er gehen hinaus und steigen in den Wagen.

LD: du lässt sie allein?

L: was soll sie schon tun, ausserdem brauchen sie ja spielraum.... (macht komische zungenbewegungen)

LD: (verdreht die augen) Was machen wir wegen den Torten?

L: auf denen stand das sie von dieser neuen Bäckerei „Butterfly Cookies" sind...

LD: sollen wir hinschauen?  
L: ja, machen wir, wenn ich wieder da bin... (wirkt ein wenig unglücklich...)

LD: ist ein großer schritt jetzt, ich meine für rory, yale, studieren, nicht mehr zuhause leben...

L: aha

Lorelei sitzt ein wenig traurig da, und Luke schenkt ihr neuen Kaffee ein.

Szenensprung, Rory fährt mit Jess bei ihrem Haus vor um ihren Toyota und die Matratze abzuholen.

J: (schaut auf den Toyota) Hybridfahrzeug?

R: ja, aber er verbraucht wenig sprit...

Beide sind noch ziemich verklemmt und schüchter.

J: wo ist die matratze?

R: im wohnzimmer...

J: ok

Sie gehen ins Haus. Rory bückt sich um eine Zeitschrift aufzuheben, sie steht wieder auf.

J: (fängt für sie anscheinend überraschendan sie zu küssen)

Rory erwiedert den Kuss.

R: jess...

J: (seeehr beschäftigt) hm?

R: wir haben wenig zeit...

J: nicht mal für das?

R: leider nein,..

J: (etwas enttäuscht) ok. (sieht die matratze) ist es die da?

R: ja

Jess nimmt die Matratze und ladet sie auf den Jeep. Beide steigen wortlos in ihre wagen. Rory kommt zum Diner.

R: mum!

L: fertig?

R: aha!

L: ok, dann mal los! Bye luke, kümmer dich um die torten...

LD: mach ich, und pass auf jess und meinen wagen auf

L: (geht grade durch die tür) mach ich!

Yale Toreingang. Jess ist wohl anscheinend schon lange vor Rory und Lorlei da gewesen und raucht eine, Lore und Rory kommen gleichzeitig an.

R: (bewundert Eingang) wow...

Beide steigen aus und gehen zu Jess. Er dämpft die Zigarette aus.

J: (entschuldigend) am campus ist das rauchen nicht erlaubt, deswegen...

L: schon gut.

BG: Name?

R: Rory Gilmore

BG: alles klar, hier der plan, die schlüßel, und meine karte falls du etwas brauchst…

L: (zu jess) wie aufregend

J: (gemein) ich krieg fast gänsehaut...

L: (schaut jess böse und enttäuschst an)  
J: wohin mit der Matratze..

R: hier lang...

Zeitsprung man sieht wie alle drei, Lorelei und Rory mit Jess umarmt total fertig vor eine Zimmertür kommen vor der duzende von Rorys Sachen, Kissen und Matratzen stehen.

J: wir hätten schon vorher rein gehen können...

L: so ist es doch viel spannender! Was für ein Erlebnis, hier ist das Zimmer in dem meine Tochter studieren wird, (babysprache) mein kleines Töchterlein

J: (schaut Rory skeptisch aber lächelnd an)

R: (lächelt zurück und betritt Raum) cool,....

L: wow....

J: wie ereignisreich

L: (tritt jess gegens schnienbein)

Aufeinmal hören sie einen Schrei... der verdächtig nach Paris klingt.

R: Paris?

L: oh gott!

Szene wird ausgeblendet

3. TEIL

V: Verkäufer

P: Rory, großartig dich zu sehen. (umarmt sie kühl) Lorlei, (verwundert) Jess...

R: aber was machst du hier?

P: Mich der Rettung bedrohter Tierarten beschäftigen

Rory, Lore und Jess schauen sie überrascht und komisch an.

P: (lacht laut los) natürlich um zu studieren... (räuspert sich)

R: was für ein Zufall das wir im gleichen Zimmer sind!

P: nein

R: was nein?

P: es ist kein zufall, Mein Großvater hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen...

R: (sehr skeptisch) toll..., ähm, wieso hast du geschrieen?

P: (führt sie in ihr schlafzimmer) siehst du dieses zimmer, übrigens das schlafzimmer von uns beiden, die arbeitstische sind falsch zum fenster ausgerichtet, das licht kommt von rechts es müsste von links kommen, unglaublich und das in yale. Entschuldigt mich bitte ich muss mich mit meinem Anwalt treffen....

R: aber Paris, es sind doch nur Tische, die kann man ja auch verschieben, dazu braucht man doch nicht gleich einen Anwalt....

P: ich habe doch nicht den Anwalt wegen den tischen, dummchen, (schaut auf die uhr) ich muss los

R: (paris ist schon längst aus dem Zimmer) bye paris...

Lorlei und Jess stellen derweilen alle Sachen auf, und packen die Kisten aus. Rory kommt ins Zimmer Lorlei und Rory lachen wegen Paris.

Stars Hollow. Luke geht zu der neuen Konditorei „Butterfly Cookies", er geht hinein, die Türglocke klingelt, und ein unbekannter Bewohner Stars Hollows ist der Verkäufer.

V: Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?

LD: Hallo, ähm, leider gab es bei einer Auslieferung von mehreren gleichen Torten anscheinend eine Verwechselung...

V: welche torten meinen sie?

LD: blau weiße..

V: ach, die Verlobungstorten, eine Neuheit wir sind der erste Konditor in Conneticut der Verlobungstorten ausliefert, ja, wir

LD: das mag ja schön und gut sein, aber ich bin luke dan... (wird unterbrochen)

V: (total begeistert und strahlend) Ach sie sind Luke, herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie wissen ja gar nicht wie ich mich für sie und Lorelina freue...

LD: sie heißt Lorelei, aber ...

V: entschuldigung, Lorelei, natürlich wie konnte ich das verwechseln! Miss Patty hat schon erzählt dass sie sehr verliebt sind...

LD: Miss Patty????

V: ja, sie hat die Torten bestellt und an ihre gesamten Familien geschickt, ein toller lukrativer Job für uns…

LD: also war es miss pattys idee?

V: nein, so würde ich das nicht sagen, sie hat gemeint dass es der Stadtfond zahlt und dass es die Idee von den Bewohnern Stars Hollows war, ist das nicht großartig???

LD: (total fertig) wunderbar

Yale, alle stehen noch im Zimmer und packen Kisten aus. Loreleis Handy klingelt.

L: hallo?

LD: (total aufgebracht) es ist eine verschwörung!!!!!!

L: was?

LD: (noch mehr aufgebracht) sie machen uns fertig, dann zerquetschen sie uns und spucken auf...

L: Luke, Luke, bitte von vorne...

LD: die torten..

L: ja

LD ....die gesamte stadt hat entschlossen diese billigen und kitschigen torten an unsere familien zu schicken...

L: die gesamte stadt?

LD: ja! Sie wurden aus dem Stadt Fond bezahlt, man müsste meinen das man mit diesem geld etwas besseres machen müsste, wie es der schule zu spenden (wird sehr sarkastisch), aber nein, wieso geben wir es nicht für sinnlose Torten aus!

L: ist heute nicht die Stadtversammlung???

LD: ja, und?

L: na wir werden heute mit Ihnen reden

LD: wirklich?

L: ja, luke, mach dir keine Sorgen.... Ich fahr jetzt los, dann bin ich rechtzeitig da

LD: in ordnung, bis dann

L: bis dann, ...schatz (zu rory)..

R: musst du weg?

L: (traurig) leider, es tut mir so leid, die stadt, torten, verschwörung..

R: (ziemlich traurig) ist schon ok, ich räume den rest mit jess aus...

L: danke schatz (gibt ihr einen kuss und umarmt sie) danke jess (überlegt vorher nicht recht ob sie ihn auch umarmen, und macht es spontan, dabei wirken beide witzig und verkrampft, jess klopft ihr kumpelhaft aber sehr verkrampft 2 mal auf die schulter) bis dann ihr beiden!

R: erzähl mir morgen alles genau!

L: mach ich! (rennt)

J: jetzt sind wir ganz allein

R: stimmt

Sie küssen sich, ziemlich lange.

R: Packen wir die Kisten fertig aus? Ich das nämlich das gefühl das es nie weniger werden..

J: sicher!

Zeitsprung, man sieht wie sie rausgehen aus rorys wohneinheit zu einem kaffee stand.

J: gut das wir fertig sind mit all den sachen...

R: ja, endlich

J: (geht mit rory zum stand) zweimal schwarz ohne zucker

R: (holt geld raus)

J: (schaut sie komisch an, als ob er nicht glauben kann dass sie denkt sie müsste zahlen) ich zahle

R: danke (nimmt ihren kaffee), hast du die yale matratze aufgeladen..?

J: (umarmt rory nebenbei) ja, schon erldigt...

R: gut...

J: hey, du sollst dir nicht komisch vorkommen nur weil wir wieder zusammen sind....

R: du warst weg und... es ist einfach, (pause), es ist einfach nur die erste zeit so... ich muss mich wiederdaran gewöhnen....

Beide stehen schon beim Tor, Jess will nachhause fahren und in den Truck steigen.

J: ich verspreche dir nie wieder wegzulaufen...

R: (muss lachen) das hoffe ich...

J: ich, (er will was sagen traut sich aber nicht), ich, ...

R: (schaut ihn fragend und neugierig an)

J: (verliert den Mut) ich, ... muss weg

Jess steigt in den Truck und fährt unglaublich schnell weg.

R: (schreit ihm verzweifelt nach, alle um sie herum schauen sie an) RENN NICHT WIEDER WEG!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sie blickt ihm verloren und traurig nach)

Szene wird ausgeblendet

N: Nicole

T: Taylor

Ms.P: Miss Patty

B: Babette

K: kirk

4. TEIL

Stars Hollow, es ist abend, Luke macht sich gerade fertig für die Stadtversammlung, er geht runter ins diner das schon zugesperrt ist. Als er grad ein letztes Mal den Thresen kontrolliert klopft es an der Tür.

LD: (sieht dass es Nicole ist und öffnet die Tür, sie trägt eine große Tüte mit sich) Nicole, was machst du hier?

N: (sieht fertig aus) was soll die torte?

LD: torte? (total fertig) oh nein... du hast auch eine bekommen?  
N: (nickt) mhm...

LD: du wirst nicht glauben was sie gemacht haben, (versucht die geschichte witzig zu erzählen), die leute aus stars hollow haben aus dem Stadt Fond ein duzdend Torten wie du sie bekommen hast, bezahlt und an unsere familien geschickt...

N: (total ernst) warum luke?  
LD: ????

N: warum bist du mit mir zusammmen?  
LD: aber???????????????

N: es ist so offensichtlich, du und lorelei,...

LD: zwischen mir und lorlei läuft nichts, gar nichts...

N: Luke, ich will nicht streiten, ich hab dich unglaublich gern, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus, und dann die torte..

LD: nicole...

N: nein luke, lass es gut sein es hat nicht sollen sein...

LD: aber nicole...  
N: du hast mir nie gesagt dass du mich liebst..

LD: (schweigt)

N: leb wohl.. (geht aus dem Diner)

LD: (schaut ihr nach)

Szenenwechsel, man sieht Lorelei wie sie telefonierend zu Lukes geht

L: ... und er ist einfach weggefahren?

R: (sitzt in ihrem Zimmer in Yale) Ja! Unglaublich oder?

L: wahnsinn... und was glaubst du wollte er dir sagen?

R: keine ahnung, er murmelte etwas von „ich, ich" und dann „ich muss weg"

L: hmm, oder die worte (macht jess nach) „ich muss weg" sind ihm einfach schwer gefallen..

R: na ja, oh er ruft gerade auf der anderen leitung an!

L: ok, ich bin sowieso schon bei lukes!

R: halt mich am laufenden!

L: du mich auf (legt auf)

R: (drückt auf dem handy herum) hallo?

J: hi

R: hallo

J: magst du zum eingang kommen?

R: yale eingang?

J: Ja...

R: ok, ich bin gleich da

Sie legt auf.

Zeitsprung, sie kommt vor den eingang, jess raucht, diesmal bei seinem eigenen auto... Sie küssen sich kurz zur Begrüßung.

R: was gibt's?

J: ich wollte dir nur noch ein Buch geben...

R: welches?  
J: Mrs. Dalloway... ich hab ein paar kommentare reingeschrieben falls du sie durchlesen magst...

R: (freut sich) oh jess...

Sie küssen sich kurz.

J: ich muss leider wieder los...

R: jess, danke

J: gerngeschehen....

Jess fährt weg, Rory schaut ihm kurz nach und geht wieder in ihr zimmer zurück.

Stars Hollow, Lorlei kommt ins Diner

L: und bist du fertig luke?

LD: (lässt sich nichts wegen nicole anmerken) ja, sicher gehen wir...

Er sperrt das Diner zu. Zeitsprung man sieht wie sich lore und luke bei der Versammlung langweilen.

T: ... deswegen wird der antrag für eine öffentliche Toilette abgelehnt (haut mit dem hammer, und redet merkwürdig) und jetzt haben Luke und Lorelei uns etwas zu verkünden!

Sie gehen genervt auf die Bühne alle anwesenden schauen sie gebannt an.

L: hi leute, also dass wegen den torten..

LD: (kann sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und schreit) WIE KONNTET IHR DAS MACHEN?

Alle schauen ihn komisch an.

LD: ihr könnt nicht doch allen ernstes annehmen dass ihr einfach so torten an unsere familien schicken könnt....

L: (will von Luke ablenken) das stimmt... (wird unterbrochen)

LD: (unterbricht Lore) HABT IHR NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN, und wieso wir? Was haben wir euch getan??

Ms.P: (wird ernst, versteht lukes aufgebrachtheit) nichts luke, aber es ist sooo...

B: reden wir nicht um den heißen brei herum, ihr zwei seit für einander bestimmt...

L: (schüttelt den kopf und wird rot)

LD: wir zwei? Ich und lorelei? Wegen euch hab ich meine REALE beziehung verloren!!!

L: was?

Ms.P: oh luke!

LD: GANZ GENAU! Ihr habt Nicole nämlich auch einen Kuchen geschickt....

K: ja, sie hat nicht in den Plan gepasst!

LD: welcher plan verdammt nocheinmal!!!?????

Ms.P: na ja, wir dachten uns wenn ihr nicht mehr zusammen seit ist der weg für lorelei offen, und wenn eure familie euch deswegen ausfragt ihr vielleicht endlich drauf kommt das ihr einfach füreinander bestimmt seit!

T: Luke du darfst nicht so undankbar sein! Wir haben das Geld für die Torten und eure gemeinsame Zukunft schließlich aus dem Stadtfond genommen!

LD: undankbar? UNDANKBAR FÜR KUCHEN UND DAFÜR DASS IHR ALLES WAS NICOLE UND ICH HATTE RUINIERT HABT???? Dass ich nicht lache...

Rennt aus Pattys Studio und Lorlei rennt ihm nach. Die Menge bleibt sitzen und kommentiert.

K: wir haben es eindeutig vermasselt

B: eindeutig, der arme luke, wer hätte gedacht das ihm wirklich etwas an nicole lag?

Ms.P: (seufzt) ja, ....wie schrecklich...

Alle schütteln den kopf.

Lorelei rennt Luke nach, er ist total fertig.

L: LUKE!

Er bleibt stehen. Lorelei umarmt ihn freundschaftlich. Er geht jetzt beruhigter und langsamer, sie kommen ins Diner.

LD: Nicole hat die Torte dagelassen....

L: sollen wir sie essen? (versucht ihn aufzuheitern) Ich meine, kannst du soviel zucker in dieser Situation vertragen?

LD: (lächelt und serviert die Torte) ich glaube schon...

Sie essen die Torte ohne zu reden.

Yale, es ist sehr spät, rory liest noch das buch und die Kommentare von Jess, sie hat ein Buch-Licht, weil Paris schon schläft und sie niemanden stören will.

Sie blättert und ist auf der letzten seite, sie strahlt und lächelt, denn auf der allerletzten Seite steht:

„ICH LIEBE DICH"

ENDE


	3. 403 Irgendwie soll es nicht sein!

T: Tanna

C: Janet CRAZY sport fan

M: michel

TEIL 1.

Yale, es ist morgen, die sonne scheint durch Rorys Fenster, gestern hat sie gelesen was Jess ihr geschrieben hat, sie öffnet langsam ihre blauen augen und schaut verträumt nach draußen

Hintergrundmusik wenn es eine echte folge wäre: Vivaldis 4. Jahreszeiten Frühling

Auf einmal ist die Musik aus, und man hört ein wirr warr von herumgeschreie!

Rory rennt aus ihrem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Man sieht Paris wie sie mit zwei Mädchen wie wahnsinnig streitet und schreit!

R: PARIS!!! (paris hört sie nicht) PARIS, was zum teufel ist hier los????

P: die da...(will weiterreden)

R: wer die da???

C: hi, ich bin Janet

T: (total verstört) mein name ist tanna, einen spitznamen habe ich nicht, ich bin 16...

R: (schaut beide müde aber freundlich an) hi, was wollt ihr hier?

P: Janet, und Tanna, was für großartige eltern sie auch immer haben müssen die ihnen namen nach halbnackten frauen und bäumen geben...

R: Paris bitte...

P: (mit ton wie ein kleines wütendes kind) Sie meinen sie wohnen mit uns!

R: ach ihr seit t. und c.???

C: ja, anscheinend! (lächelt hilflos)

R: willkommen, wieso geht ihr nicht in euer zimmer und packt alles aus, wir, ähm, ich komme später zu euch..

T: ist gut!

R: (leise zu Paris) Paris!!! Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein?  
P: ich will mein zimmer nicht mit einer sportstudentin und einem (auslachend)„wunderkind" teilen, mein großvater hat gemeint dass wir allein ein zimmer kriegen..., aber na ja, das leben ist hart...

R: (seufzt)

P: für DIE!

R: Paris!

P: ich gehe meinen anwalt anrufen....

R: wegen dem???

P: rory verdammt, ich bin kein übergewichtiger mittelloser durchschnitts-bürger der, der reihe nach alle verklagt die ihn zu einem stück elend gemacht haben...(geht aus dem zimmer)

R: woah...

P: (kommt plötzlich zurück) ach hier, ein zettel, dein kurs fängt eine halbe stunde früher an... (rennt wieder raus)

R: na toll!

Stars Hollow

Lorelai steht mit einem notizblock mit Sookie (HOCHschwanger) und Michel im gerade renovierendem Hotel, bei der treppe.

L: ok, sookie..

S: ja?

L: was ist mit deinem luxus ofen?

S: sie haben gesagt sie liefern binnen einer woche, sobald wir bezahlen..

L: ja, sobald wir bezahlen... ähm, michel, was gibt es bei Ihnen

M: was soll es bei mir geben?

L: nun, irgendwelche neuigkeiten?

M: ähm , nein, (beginnt zu strahlen!) doch meine Chow Chows dürfen in einem monat schon sogar auf austellungen auftreten!!  
S: (mutterinstinkte und tierliebe wird wach, strahlt auch) wirklich? Sie sind schon soooo groß?

M: oh ja! Oh, wollen sie ein foto sehen?

S: jaaaa! Oh sind die süß, was für süße gesicheter...

M: nicht war? Kleine prachtstücke...

L: sookie...

S: (redet weiter mit michel und beachtet sie nicht)

L: michel...

M: (redet mit sookie und beachtet lore ebenfalls nicht!)

L: (seufzt und schüttelt den kopf, ihr handy leutet, sie geht raus zur veranda) Hallo?

R: MUM???? (sitzt im auto)

L: rory???? Was ist los?

R: ich hatte heute 7 kurse!!!!!

L: 7????

R: es ist ja schnupper, shopping, auswahl, wie auch immer du es nennen magst woche, und...

L: ganz ruhig, aber wie hast du das geschafft, ich meine es ist erst (überrascht) 13:00

R: eben, ich hab das ende von jedem kurs verpasst, weil ich vom anderen nicht den anfang verpassen wollte

L: die logik meiner rory ist unergründlich

R: und jetzt bin ich fertig, müde und hungrig... also komm ich her...

L: (freut sich) du kommst her?

R: ja... in mein zimmer will ich nicht, wir haben 2 neue mitbewohnerinnen janet und tanna...

L: (sarkastisch) tolle namen

R: dass hat paris auch gesagt, und jetzt streiten sie dauernd, und sie telefoniert ständig mit ihrem anwalt

L: haben sie eine äffere??

R: nein, also, nein MUM!!!!!! Ich hoffe nicht...

L: (grinst)

R: treffen wir uns bei lukes, oder hast du im hotel zu tun?

L: (dreht sich um und sieht im hotel wie michel und sookie total begeistert und gestikulierend über hunde reden) nein, hier beachtet mich sowieso keiner. In 20 Min. bei uns...?  
R: bei uns?

L: jaaaa, ich hab noch was vor...

R: was denn?

L: du willst doch auch sicher allein mit jess sein?  
R: na ja, schon...

L: dann gehe ich mit luke schiffchenfahren...

R: bitte was?

L: ich heitere ihn wegen nicole so auf!!! Dazu muss ich mich umstylen und brauche deine beratung!

R: ok... (lacht) bis dann!

L: ciao

Vor Lukes, die Mädels haben sich schon zuhause getroffen, lorlei trägt ihr angler outfit (folge der 3. staffel „am haken") und sie steigen gerade aus dem Jeep.

Die Glocke klingelt

L: halloooo!

LD: das übliche kommt gleich.. (bemerkt erst jetzt wie lore angezogen ist) Lorelai?

L: (verführerisch) bin ich hier richtig bei der navy???

LD: was zum...

L: wir gehen boot fahren!

LD: was???????

L: ja, komm schon, das heitert dich auf! Und hier ist sowieso nichts los!!! (das diner ist supervoll, wirkt verloren) na ja, aber das kann doch jess machen, und ceaser ist ja auch da, rory kann aushelfen, oder wieso lassen sie nicht die nachsitzer aus der schule herkommen...

LD: nein, das ist glaub ich keine so gute idee...

R: luke komm schon, du arbeitest non Stopp und mit dem boot ein bisschen herumzupaddeln wird sicher witzig!!!

L: büüüüütteeeeee

LD: (überlegt)

Jess kommt runter.

J: hi (begrüßt auch lore)

R: (erlaubend) mum...

L: geht schon...

Rory und Jess gehen nach oben

LD: du erlaubst Ihnen nach oben zu gehen?

L: ja, er hat ihr gestern in ein buch geschrieben dass er sie liebt!

LD: (schmunzelnd, überrascht und irgendwie stolz) wirklich?

L: aha, schön oder?

LD: ja, (verträumte pause), ich hoffe das seine veränderung anhält wenn die schule wieder anfängt...

L: wird schon gehen...

LD: ja...  
L: und? Was ist mit meinem boot, ich hab schon sogar eins gemietet!

LD: hmmm....

Oben in Lukes Wohnung. Rory zieht Jess an der Hand, sie gehen durch die Tür, sie strahlt und lacht.....

R: ...ich dich auch

J: (lacht)

Sie fangen an sich zu küssen, sehr leidenschafftlich

R: danke...

J: immer wieder gerne.....

Sie küssen sich weiter. Doch plötzlich stürmt Luke durch die Tür.

LD: (dreht sich weg damit er nichts sehen kann) oh, entschuldigung

R: schon gut, und geht ihr auf den ausflug?

LD: ja, anscheinend schon! Ich hol nur meine angelrute, jess kannst du mit ceasar den laden für ein paar stunden schmeißen

J: sicher

Luke geht nach unter. Man sieht wie er und Lorelai (sie lächelt) aus dem Diner gehen.

Wieder oben in der Wohnung....

R: soll ich dir unten helfen?  
J: sicher, wenn du vor lauter yale nicht zu müde bist... (küsst sie kurz)

Sie gehen runter

Zeitsprung, Ceasar, Jess und rory sitzen völlig fertig an der theke...

R: wow, nie hätt ich mir gedacht dass sooo viele leute bei lukes sein können...

J: aha

Ceasar: es ist immer so um die zeit...

J: (schaut rory bewunderd an) wan glaubst du kommt die nächste „rush hour"

Ceasar: nicht vor 6...

J: (schaut rory noch immer an) ok, ... kannst du den laden kurz alleine schmeißen...

Ceaser: sicher...

J: achso

R: (muss grinsen)

J: komm rory...

Jess und Rory gehen in die Wohnung. Sie küssen sich schon am gang wie verrückt, und fallen durch die tür... Sie liegen am Boden, Rory muss furchtbar lachen.

J: (es ist ihm peinlich) echt toll..

R: das macht doch nichts... (lacht wieder)

Beide stehen auf und küssen sich weiter. Sie küssen sich sehr lange. Jess fängt langsam an, rorys t-shirt auszuziehen...

R: oh, jess....

AUSBLENDUNG DER SZENE

TEIL 2

R: oh, jess, jess… warte, da kommt jemand die Stiegen rauf….

Gerade als Rory den Satz zu Ende spricht, geht die tür auf, und Ceaser steht vor ihnen, Jess räuspert sich, und Rory zieht sich ihr shirt zurecht.

Ceaser: jess... eine ganze schulklasse, aus new york, schnell...

J: (nickt wütend, und küsst rory kurz) tut mir leid...

R: das macht überhaupt nichts ich gehe zu Lane...

J: ok

Rory geht rennt noch schnell zu Jess und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, er lächelt.

Jess geht runter, und rory steht noch ihm zimmer und seufzt.

Szenenwechsel, man sieht Lore und Luke vor einen Bootsausleier am kleinen See. Lore redet im Hintergrund, Luke geht den Bootsplatz auf dem ausschließlich kleine paddel oder gummi boote auszuborgen sind.

Lorelai kommt lächelnd zurück, geht zu dem von ihr ausgewählten Boot.

L: das sind sie! (grinst happy)

LD: (beäugt ein nettes paddelboot, und ein winziges rotes boot mit einem blink licht) was ist das?

L: na, unsere boote!

LD: nein, ich meine das rote...

L: ach, (freut sich dass er fragt), nun da du es ja schon bemerkt hast (schreit) KOMM!

LD: (haltet sich das ohr wegen dem lauter „komm" zu)

L: sorry...

Das kleine rote boot fängt an zu summen, das licht fängt an zu blinken, und es setzt sich in bewegung richtung lorelei, bis es an den bootssteg anstoßt

L: (begeistert) süüüüß, nicht wahr luke!

LD: ganz süüüß (macht lore ein wenig nach), und für was brauchen wir dieses Hight-Tech Nasa Boot?

L: na für unsere sachen!

LD: was für sachen?  
L: na meine Handtasche! Dann haben wir mehr platz in unserem boot!

LD: (beäugt lore skeptisch) du hast also eine Handtasche mit für einen Bootsausflug...

Man sieht wie sie lächelnd (zumindest lore) am kleinen Bootesteg stehen.

Vor Lanes Haustür. Rory klingelt aufgebracht, lane öffnet die Tür.

R: lane, ist deine Mutter da?

LK: (total fragend) nein!

R: sonst jemand?

LK: nein, niemand!

R: gut!!! (geht rein ins wohnzimmer)

LK: was ist denn... (rory unterbricht sie)  
R: heute ist es soweit!

LK: (schüttelt den kopf fragend) was denn?

R: ES

LK: es? OHHHHHHHH ES????

R: aha (nickt) setzt sich blass in lanes wohnzimmer...

LK: (lächelnd) wow...

R: ja....

LK: mit jess...

R: ja (nickt)

LK: aber, ich meine, wieso weißt du, dass es ausgerechnet heute passiert?

R: na ja, wir waren oben in Lukes wohnung, luke ist mit mum bootfahren...

LK: bootfahren???  
R: ja, andere geschichte..

LK: ok, erzähl weiter...

R: und ich bin mir 100 sicher dass es passiert wäre wenn ceaser nicht reingeplatzt wäre...

LK: ja, aber ich verstehe nicht wie es dann heute passieren soll!

R: ich auch nicht, wirklich nicht...

LK: wow

R: mhm

Stille

LK: willst du einen tee?

R: ja... bitte..

Lane geht in die Küche. Rory bleibt sitzen und spielt nervös mit ihrer filigranen Halskette.

Szenenwechsel, Lukes, ein scharren Kinder verabschiedet sich kitschig von Jess und Ceasar.

Kinder: auf wiedersehen!

Jess: (verarschend) wiedersehen... (er steht total verärgert neben Ceasar hinter der Theke)

Ceaser: (grinst gemein) ich hoffe ich hab euch beide oben nicht bei irgendetwas gestört... (lacht)

Jess: halt die klappe

Ceaser: (das lachen vergeht ihm) sorry (verarschend) JUNIOR

Jess: (will was sagen, tut es aber nicht)

Rory sitzt mit Lane im Wohnzimmer, sie trinken tee und lachen. Rorys Telefon piepst.

LK: wer ist es?

R: (ihr blick wird nervös) eine sms, jess sagt ob wir uns in 10min. bei mir zuhause treffen können..

LK: dann geht's wohl los..

R: ja, sieht so aus, lane..?

LK: schon gut, geh ruhig!

Lane begleitet rory zur Tür

R: Danke

LK: für den tee?

R: (lächelt) natürlich für den tee, aber vor allem fürs zuhören..

LK: (lächelt geschmeichelt) gerngeschehen... (wird ernster) rory, habt ihr...

R: verhütung? Oh ja, wir passen schon auf.

LK: ok, ähm, hast du es deiner mum gesagt?

R: nein... nein, sie wäre glaub ich nicht sooo begeistert.. es ist halt jess...

LK: verstehe, dann viel spaß oder glück oder was man sonst dazu sagt!

R: danke

Rory kommt gerade zuhause mit ihrem auto an, jess ist zu fuß gekommen, sie treffen sich nahezu zeitgleich.

J: hi

Küssen sich kurz zur begrüßung. Beide sind sichtlich nervös.

R: hi

J: ist jemand bei dir zuhause?

R: nein

J: sollen wir reingehen?

R: ok

Ausblendung der Szene

3. Teil

Rory und Jess fangen an sich zu küssen, sie gehen schmusend zum sofa...

R: (mummt) mhm..

J: was?  
R: nicht hier...

J: wieso...

R: weil meine mum und ich immer hier fernsehen.

J: na gut...

Sie küssen sich eng umschlungen und bewegen sich richtung küche, jess legt rory auf den esszimmertisch, sie küssen sich weiter, jess steht noch...

R: nein

J: (verärgert) was??????

R: doch nicht am tisch!!!

J: (verdreht die augen)

Rory nimmt ihn an der hand, er küsst ihren hals, sie gehen in ihr zimmer. Sie legt sich aufs Bett und er auf sie, sie küssen sich.

R: (seufzt)

J: (hört kurz auf sie zu küssen...)  
R: ich kann dass nicht...

J: (grinsend) du musst doch fast nichts machen

R: nein, nicht hier, dass ist mein kinderzimmer, hier kann ich nie wieder schlafen!

J: (seufzt traurig)

Er legt sich neben sie, sie liegen am Bett, hand in hand, und schauen auf die decke.

J: fahren wir herum?  
R: hmm?  
J: und na ja, vielleicht finden wir ja etwas...

R: (begeistert und laut aber ernst) ja!

J: (fragend) ja?

Sie rennen wie verrückt aus dem Haus, steigen in Rorys Wagen, und Jess fährt mit quitschenden Reifen davon!

Am See, Luke und Lore fahren herum, sie strahlt und schaut mit einem fernglas in die natur, luke paddelt skeptisch.

L: oh!

LD: schon wieder das ein einhorn???  
L: Nein Nein nein, ein bär..

LD: Ein bär?

L: (schaut noch mal ins fernglas) nein, warte, doch nicht, es war ein reh!

LD: (schüttelt den kopf)

L: (legt das Fernglas weg) ach, schön hier nicht?

LD: mhm

L: (wird ernst) luke, ich hab es noch nicht wirklich gesagt, aber, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid wegen nicole, ich hab sie wirklich gemocht...

LD: schon gut..

L: nein wirklich, wir wären zwar nie busenfreundinen geworden aber du hast sie gemocht

LD: danke. Wie sieht es in deinem leben so aus?  
L: hmm, das hotel geht voran (nickt und schaut nach unten) und... sonst na ja, mit rory ist alles super, yale

LD: sicher, yale ist toll

L: ja

Sie schauen beide ein wenig verlegen...

Das Boot rammt einen Stein. Lore rutscht zu Luke, er fängt sie auf und eine Paddel versinkt, sie sehen sich an, (luke hat noch nicht bemerkt das eine paddel weg ist) lore spitzt ihre lippen als ob sie ihn küssen würde....

AUSBLENDUNG DER SZENE

LD: (dreht sich weg und sieht dass der Paddel versunken ist) VERDAMMT!!!!!!! (er hat nichts davon gemerkt dass lore ihn küssen wollte)

L: (lore setzt sich wieder normal hin und ist ein wenig verdattert, sie sieht sich um, dann schaut sie nach hinten) luke

LD: (redet irgendwas wütendes daher, hört lore nicht)

L: LUKE!

LD: (dreht sich zu ihr) ja?

L: das rote boot ist weg....

LD: was???  
L: (ängstlich) das rote boot ist weg…….

LD: LORELEI  
L: (wehrt sich) ICH KANN JA NICHTS DAFÜR, schließlich ist meine handtasche auch drin..

LD: (wütend) wie konnte ich mir nur von dir einreden lassen das ich meinen gesamten Schlüsselbund in deine Handtasche zu geben!

Beide sitzen verloren im Boot.

LD: (energisch) wir gehen ihn jetzt suchen!

L: (überrascht) was, ah, ok, in ordnung...

LD: es reagiert auf Kommandos, oder???

L: ähm, ja,...

LD: Perfekt....

Er paddelt mit dem einen Paddel davon...

Szenenwechsel und kurzer Zeitsprung, Rory und Jess parken den Wagen irgendwo in einem Waldstück, und steigen aus.

R: (nickt) und wohin jetzt?

J: keine ahnung....

Sie stehen schweigend da und schauen herum.

R: und wie wärs mit dem Wagen???

Jess und Rory steigen unglaublich schnell in den Wagen. Sie sind am rücksitz jess liegt auf rory und sie knutschen herum.

R: oh gott!

J: (legt den kopf verzweifelt auf den rücksitz)

R: ich höre meine mutter!!!

J: was???? Rory entschuldige, aber dass ist wohl die schlechteste aus...

R: (unterbricht ihn) nein, es ist sicher meine mutter!

Sie steigen aus dem Wagen und rennen zum See-Steg der gleich in der Nähe ist.

Sie stehen am Steg und sehen Lorelai und Luke diesmal auf einem Gummiboot, Lore hat ein Megaphon in der Hand und schreit:

L: koooomm, koooom, komm zu mama, biiiiiiittteeeeee komm.... (bemerkt rory und jess) hallo kinder! Rory, deine Kleidung ist ganz faltig.... fragt nicht... KOMMMM, KOOOOMMM HER....

Rory und Jess schauen ihnen verwundert hinterher....

J: es war tatsächlich deine Mum...

R: (enttäuscht) hab ich doch gesagt...

Kurze Stille

R: jess?

J: ja?  
R: ich müsste wieder nach Yale....

J: ok....

R: ich lass dich bei Lukes aussteigen!

J: (nickt)

Sie steigen in den Wagen, Rory fährt und Sie fahren los.

Zeitsprung.

Yale, Rory telefoniert in ihrem Zimmer mit Lore die in der Küche noch immer in ihren Anglerklamotten total erschöpft da sitzt

R: ...und wo habt ihr es letztendlich gefunden?  
L: das blöde ding hat sich in einem busch verstärkt...

R: und war noch alles drinnen?  
L: ja ja, aber luke ist verdammt wütend!!!

R: kann ich mir vorstellen, es ist daneben gegangen, die mission „heitert luke auf"

L: (lächelt) ja.... wie wars noch mit jess?  
R: (wartet kurz und überlegt) ganz ok

L: schön, schatz ich würde ja noch gerne mit dir telefonieren, aber mein bett sehnt sich nach mir...

R: kein problem gute nacht, grüß mir dein bett! Wir hören uns..

Sie legen auf. Rory atmet laut aus, und legt sich zum schlafen hin. Etwas klopft am Fenster, Rory ignoriert es. Es klopft wieder. Rory dreht sich um und sieht Jess der vorm Fenster steht.

Sie geht hin und öffnet das Fenster, Paris schläft TIEF und fest.

R: jess?

J: ich hab eine überraschung...

R: aber....

J: komm mit!

R: ich bin im pijama!!!

J: dann zieh schnell was an!

R: (rennt zum Kasten um sich umzuziehen, sie ruft jess, der immer noch ins zimmer sieht, flüsternd zu) kannst du dich bitte umdrehen?

J: (verdreht die augen und lächelt, er dreht sich natürlich um)

R: (kommt durch haupteingang gleichraus) wohin fahren wir...

J: (nimmt sie an der Hand)

Sie sind beim Yale Tor und steigen in Jess' Wagen.

Zeitsprung, Jess parkt bei einem Haus, Rory erkennt es sofort wieder.

R: oh gott...

J: (lächelt sie an)  
R: das alte independence inn....

J: ja (beide steigen aus, er nimmt sie wieder an die hand) komm...

Sie steigen durch ein Fenster (sie sind über einen Baum raufgeklettert) in ein Zimmer.

Es ist voller Kerzen, und sieht überhaupt nich verlassen oder abgebrannt aus.

R: (mit gläsrigen augen) oh jess....

J: es ist das einzige noch ursprünglich erhaltene Zimmer, das ganze haus ist total verlassen, also war es ein netter platz...

R: (unterbricht ihn mit einem Kuss) es ist toll!

Sie küssen sich, Jess umklammert Rory ganz fest.

R: warte!

Rory geht zur Tür (man sieht die Tür von außen) macht sie auf und hängt symbolisch ein do not disturb schild rauf. Die Kamera zoomt aus, und man sieht den Gang des Independence inn.

ENDE


	4. 404 Die 7 Todsuenden

1. TEIL

Es ist sehr früher Morgen. Rory und Jess schalfen noch im Independence Inn. Jess hat seine Hand um Rory gelegt, sie wacht langsam auf.

R: (wird laut) oh gott, nein oh nein......

J: (wird wach und schaut sie verliebt an) ist was?

R: (setzt sich auf) Es ist Montag! (nimmt ihr Handy und schaut auf die Uhr) oh nein!!!!!! Es ist schon halb sechs, deine schule beginnt in 2 stunde und ich hab kurse...

J: (unterbricht sie mit einem kuss)

R: (kommt einwenig zur besinnung) ...es war wunderschön gestern...

J: (grinst, sie küssen sich noch mal lange) sollen wir gehen?

R: ja, sonst, na ja,....

Sie stehen auf um sich anzuziehen.

Zeitsprung, man sieht sie in Jess Wagen vor Yale parken.

R: Danke fürs herfahren...

J: nichts zu danken!

R: bis bald (sie küssen sich kurz zum Abschied)

Rory steigt aus und geht durch das Tor. Jess schaut ihr strahlend nach und fährt lächelnd los.

Zeitsprung, Jess kommt bei Lukes rein, er will raufgehen, plötzlich sieht er einen aufgebrachten und müden Luke aus der Küche kommen.

J: Luke???  
LD: wo warst du?  
J: (versucht abzulenken) wo soll ich gewesen sein?  
LD: (sauer) du warst die ganze nacht nicht da, in 10 Minuten hast du Schule! Dass kannst du doch nicht machen, Jess, glaubst du ich mach mir keine Sorgen??

J: (laut und sich wehrend) komm runter, ich geh schon in die schule.... mann, ich bin schon 18... (geht aus dem Diner)

Luke geht zum Fenster um zu sehen ob Jess tatsächlich in die Schule geht, und nicht irgendwo hin verschwindet, in der Tat geht er tatsächlich rein. Luke seufzt erleichtert.

Szenenwechsel, es ist schon Nachmittag, Lorelei kommt gerade Nachhause (vom Dragonfly) und will gleich Rory anrufen. Es läutet, und Rory hebt ab.

R: (geht gerade durch Yale-Gänge) hallo?  
L: (fertig, setzt sich zum kleinen Tisch bei der Treppe) hi....

R: mum, ist irgendwas?  
L: das dragonfly, es sieht, oh gott, schrecklich aus, wie kann daraus schon ein Hotel werden...

R: (lächelnd) das wird schon! (kommt gerade in ihr Zimmer, sie ist allein)

L: lenk mich ab, was gibt's neues?

R: nichts. Die kurse sind toll!!! Heute hatte ich Kreatives Schreiben, war mal was anderes, und... hmmm... jetzt bin ich gerade im Zimmer angekommen, sobald wir fertig mit dem Telefonat sind geh ich lernen.

L: meine Tochter ist ein Genie.

R: dass verdanke ich meinem weiblichen elternteil...  
L: wirklich? Die würde ich gerne kennenlernen

R: ich ruf sie mal an, vielleicht hat sie ja mal zeit (beide lachen kurz, rory sitzt auf ihrem Sofa und isst Chips)

L: in 2 Wochen ist HALLOWEEEEEEN....

R: au ja! Hast du schon ein Thema?

L: keine ahnung....  
R: was hatten wir letztes Jahr?  
L: (ganz stolz) The Others.... (anmerkung: phsycho-horror film mit Nicole Kidman)  
R: ah ja genau, wir haben allen eine woche lang erzählt dass irgenwelche untote in unserem Haus leben... mann, am Ende hab ich es selbst geglaubt!

L: ja! Kannst du dich noch an Lukes Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, für eine Milli-Sekunde hat er es tatsächlich geglaubt...  
R: (lacht) ja, dass war toll.... das motto vom letzten jahr zu toppen wird verdammt schwer!

L: ich weiß! Ich lass mir was einfallen, und sags dir feierlich am Freitag.

R: gute idee

L: gibt's sonst etwas neues?  
R: (überlegt lange)  
L: rory?  
R: (verlegen) ähm , nein, nichts...  
L: ok, gut, ich geh jetzt zu Lukes

R: (schreit aus Angst) MUM!!!!

L: rory was ist los?

R: (stotternd) kannst du, vielleicht, na ja, am Freitag, donuts von lukes für mich mitnehmen?  
L: deswegen schreist du?  
R: ich wollte auf keinen fall vergessen es dir zu sagen!

L: hm. Kein problem!

R: ok

L: ok, bis dann

R: bye (legt auf und lässt sich erleichtert und irgendwie mit einem schlechten gewissen ins kissen fallen)

Lukes, Lorelei kommt durch die Tür.

L: hallo!

LD: hi

L: (setzt sich an die theke) du wirkst besorgt, ist irgendwas?

LD: (schenkt ihr kaffee ein) jess war die ganze nacht nicht da

L: (entsetzt) was??? Er hatte heute doch schule!  
LD: ja, er ist aber hingegangen ohne was zu sagen.

L: sah er irgendwie fertig aus als er wiederkam?  
LD: nein, ich glaub nicht dass ihm was passiert ist, aber der tank war ganz schön leer, er ist anscheinend ziemlich viel herumgefahren....

L: (verarschend) du hast seinen tank kontrolliert???  
LD: na ja, so merkwürdig ist das auch nicht... glaubst du, nein, blöde frage, ...

L: (ernst) was?  
LD: na vielleicht er, und rory

L: nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, (überlegt) rory würde das nicht machen, und wenn (überlegt wieder) würde sie es mir ganz bestimmt sagen

LD: gut

L: (ernst und nachdenklich) ja

Szene wird ausgeblendet

2. TEIL

H: Hausmädchen

RG: Richard Gilmore

Die Gilmores sitzten versammelt am Tisch und essen.

E: Und Lorelei wie läuft es bei dir?

L: unverändert.

E: das hotel?  
L: gut, wir sind im Zeit und Geldplan

E: schön. Und rory bei dir? Wie geht es dir in Yale?  
RG: oh ja, rory, erzähl einmal!

R: (strahlt) es ist toll, wirklich, es läuft sehr gut!

RG: wie viele Kurse wirst du belegen?  
R: nun, ich wollte sechs, aber nun nach den schnupperwochen, werde ich mich wahrscheinlich auf nur fünf beschränken!

RG: nur? Das ist doch eine unmenge, wir sind stolz auf dich!

L: (klopft sich auf die stirn)  
E: Lorlei, ist irgendetwas?  
L: ach nein mum...

E: (mit hintergedanke) hmm...

L: (lacht rory an, und versucht ihr was in „Lippensprache" zu mitteilen.)  
R: (rory schüttelt lächelnd den kopf)

Die Girls gehen gerade aus dem Haus in den Jeep, und setzen sich rein.

L: wir werden das beste halloween thema aller aller aller zeiten haben, niemand, nicht einmal steven king, oder anna rice hätte ein besseres!!!!!

R: (grinsend) was????  
L: (unglaublich begeistert und stolz) DIE 7 TODSÜNDEN!!!!!!!!

R: (enttäuscht und fragend) die 7 todsünden?

L: jaaa! (aufzählend, konzentriert) Zorn, Neid, Habsucht, Hochmut, Wollust, Völlerei und Trägheit...

R: wow, und sie kann sie sogar auswending...

L: es wird einfach toll! Die regeln: also jede von uns muss, na ja, in abgeschwächter form, wir wollen ja nicht in die hölle kommen....

R: (unterbrich Lore) allerdings

L: .....jede der Sünden ausüben müssen! Und die die als erste alle durch hat gewonnen.

R: und dann?  
L: (total überrascht und schnauffend) und dann? UND DANN??? Du hast alle sieben todsünden hinter dir und fragst und dann?

R: entschuldige (idee gefällt ihr langsam) also Zorn, Neid, Habsucht, Hochmut, Wollust, Völlerei und Trägheit..., (lacht), klingt gut, machst du die liste?

L: mhm

Sie fahrend happy und lachend vom Grundstück der Gilmores los.

Yale, ein paar Tage später. Rory kommt ins Zimmer. Ihre Haare sind kinnlang, Janet kommt sprinntend auf sie zu

Janet: coole frisur....

R : (bemerkt sie erst kurz) oh danke !

Rory hat einen riesigen Stapel Briefe und Unterlagen in der Hand. Sie legt alles auf den Couchtisch und setzt sich auf das Sofa. Paris kommt telefonierend herein.

P: (telefoniert) natürlich, ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, sicherlich... in ordnung, danke, auf wiederhören. (grüßend) Rory

R: paris....

P: deine haare sind kurz, …, gut.

R: danke, oh hier ist dein ergebnis des Philosophie Tests (gibt ihr einen Brief, und holt sich einen gleich aussehenden aus dem Stapel für sich)

P: auf den habe ich schon gewartet... wie ist es dir gegangen? Mir ist es gut ergangen... (öffnet Brief)

R: (hat ihren schon geöffnet) oh gott!

P: und?  
R: ein F

P: du? Ein F? (hat brief endlich offen) ah, sehr gut, ein a! (geht aus dem zimmer) bis bald

R: (rümpft die nase und nimmt telefon in die hand um Lore anzurufen)

Man sieht Lorelei wie sie in einem Wellness-Tempel mit Gurkenmaske in einem hellblauen Bademantel entspannt daliegt. Sie hebt ab. Bleibt mir Gruken lieben, und bewegt sich nicht besonders.

L: OHMMMMM

R (überrascht) Mum?

L: (französischer akzent) oh mon toschtör...

R: wo bist du?  
L: in hartford

R: warum?  
L: ich bin im neuen Wellnesscenter, weißt du wer es führt?  
R: neinnn???  
L: madonnas Yogalehrer!

R: nein!

L: doch

R: wie hast du einen termin bekommen?  
L: Ich habe mit dem Hausmeister geschlafen

R: ach so. du hast den Sündenzettel nicht dabei oder?  
L: „Sündenzettel"? doch, natürlich (nimmt einen gurke vom auge weg, und wühlt in ihrer handtasche, holt zettel und stift heraus) ich bin ganz ohr

R: Neid

L: neid?  
R: ja, ich hab ein F

L: FFFFFFFF??????? Eine sechs (österreichisches Notensystem: 5)???  
R: ja, in philosophie, und paris eine eins.

L: wirklich?  
R: ja... hast du schon eine Sünde?  
L: trägheit

R: ahhh, deswegen der Welness-Trip

L: genau

R: noch unentschieden?  
L: jap

R: in ordnung, ach ja ich war beim fisör

L: (setzt sich auf, alle Gurken fallen ihr vom Gesicht, bis auf eine auf dem anderen Auge, sie tut sie weg) ZORNNNNNN  
R: zorn?  
L: meine erste...

R: ...und einzige..

L: Tochter war beim Frisör ohne es mir zu sagen????  
R: na ja

L: ha! So werde ich sicher gewinnen, (nimmt zettel und streicht auf ihm herum) so zorn, ich führe. Ja meine liebe, wenn du so weiter machst....

R: (lacht) ja mum, schon ok... ich muss jetzt los

Man sieht lore wie sie auflegt, auf die Gurken auf den boden blickt und seufzt.

Ein paar Tage später, bzw. nicht eingeschränkter Zeitsprung, Lorelai geht durch Stars Hollow, man sieht das sie vom Hotel kommt. Sie sieht einen unglaublich aufgebrachten Taylor herumrennen, Kirk und einige andere Bewohner folgen ihm. Lore rennt zu Kirk neugierig rüber

L: Kirk! Kirk! (holt sie endlich ein) was ist hier los?

K: (mit gläsrigen augen) ...wir sind dem untergang geweiht!

L: aber, kirk, kirk was ist los????  
T: (Theatralisch) ohhh lorelei, sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen was los ist!

Taylor stellt sich in den Pavillion, die Leute stehen darunter und hören ihm zu. Lore verschränkt die Hände. Luke und viele andere kommen aus den Häusern um sich anzuhören was Taylor zu sagen hat. Luke stellt sich zu lore.

L: frag nicht, alle meinen nur wir sind dem untergang geweiht...

T: Meine stolzen, tapferen..

LD: (genervt von Taylors Phatos) oh gott... (verdreht die augen)

T: .... Mitbürger, unsere Stadt wird immer häufiger von Rebellen, Punks heimgesucht. Das letzte Mal, (todernst und fast weinend) vor einigen tagen. Das letzte noch erhaltene Zimmer des traditionellen Independence Inn wie wir erst jetzt erfahren haben fast abgebrannt.

Ein aufgebrachtes Murren macht die Runde.

L: (überrascht und enttäuscht) nein!!

LD: (ahnt böses und will gehen)

L: (zieht ihm am hemd) Wo willst du hin?

LD: zu Jess

L: Du glaubst doch nicht dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?

LD: ich hoffe nicht....

Luke geht zum Diner und sieht wie Jess gerade aus der Schule hereingeht.

Im Diner.

LD: JESS!

J: (dreht sich schockiert um) oh mann, geht's nicht leiser?

LD: gehen wir in die wohnung

J: was....

LD: (unterbricht ihn) komm schon

Sie kommen gerade durch die Tür der Wohnung.

LD: vor ein paar tagen warst du mal eine nacht weg... kannst du dich erinnern?  
J: ja, und wieso kommst du bitte jetzt drauf?  
LD: taylor meint das ein hotelzimmer im dragonfly abgebrannt ist

J: WAS?  
LD: (ernst und wütend) na ja, fast, aber da du ja weg warst, wo hättest du schon schlafen sollen...

J: (total aufgekratzt) VERDAMMT! Und dann denkst du gehe ich logischerweise in ein verlassenes Hotel...

LD: jess...

J: (wütender blick)

LD: (sorgend) wo warst du dann??? Ich kann doch nicht vergessen dass du auf einmal eine ganze nacht gefehlt hast, und wenn ich so etwas höre, was würdest du dir denken??? Du hast gesagt das du mit dem Mist aufhörst, und bis jetzt läuft es ja gut. Also sage es mir!!!!

J: (schnauft)

LD: du hast mir auch das vom Schwan erzählt...

J: Ja, und du hast mich ausgelacht...

LD: Jess, ein schwan hat dich angefallen, als hättest du nicht dasselbe gemacht

J: (grinst) ich war, ich war eben...

LD: was jess???

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 3

J: ja, verdammt, ich war dort, aber ich hab doch kein feuer gelget (überlegt kurz und verdreht die augen) oh nein!

LD: (schüttelt fragend den Kopf)

J: die kerzen!  
LD: kerzen? Welche kerzen!

J: (blickt überlegend auf den boden) welche haben wir, mhm, ich, nicht ausgeblasen...

LD: (verschränkt die hände und schaut sehr ernst) wir?  
J: (schaut ihn mit hundeblick an)

LD: wer ist wir? Rory?  
J: luke du darfst es niemandem sagen, wenn es irgendwer erfährt... dann... (gestikuliert)

LD: (setzt sich an den esszimmertisch und seufzt) wow... jess komm her...

J: (setzt sich völlig fertig zu ihm)  
LD: ist irgendwas passiert?  
J: (schaut luke nicht an)  
LD: jess bitte, es ist rory, du hast ihr so oft wehgetan, sie ist wie eine tochter für mich.... ihr seit jetzt noch nicht so lange zusammen, dass ihr das machen dürft... ich meine könnt...

J: DÜRFEN? Du willst mir verbieten irgendetwas mit meiner freundin zu tun? (Steht auf und nimmt seine jacke) Was hätten wir den bitte tun sollen? Was ist wenn wir nur gelesen haben, oder einfach nur dort gewesen sind...

LD: jess ....

J: (geht wütend raus)

Jess steht vor dem diner und nimmt sein handy raus und wählt eine nummer, rory ist gerade im gemeinschaftsraum, sie ist alleine und macht ihre hausübungen. Rory hebt ab.

R: hallo?  
J: hi

R: jess, hi… (strahlt)  
J: hast du zeit?  
R: ja, ich bin fast fertig

J: treffen wir uns bei... ah, ich hab keine ahnung wo

R: was, wieso, ist irgendwas passiert?  
J: ich werde es dir schon erzählen, wo können wir uns treffen?  
R: meine mum, ist im hotel sie hat sicher nichts dagegen wenn wir zuhause bei uns sind, in einer stunde?  
J: ok, bis dann

R: bis dann

Vor dem Haus der Gilmores, Jess sitzt in seinem Wagen und hört extrem laut die White Stripes und raucht eine zigarette. Plötzlich macht rory die Wagentür auf

J: (erschreckt) du kannst einen ja einen schock einjagen! (steigt aus und macht die zigarette aus)

R: (lacht)

Sie umarmen sich ganz fest.

R: hallo mein aschenbecher..

J: (verlegen) entschuldige...

Sie küssen sich.

J: sollten wir nicht reingehen?  
R: na klar, wer weiß was babette sonst noch herumerzählt!

Sie gehen hinein, und setzen sich aufs Sofa.

R: ... und was ist jetzt los, du klangst vorher so verstört!

J: luke weiß dass wir im zimmer waren

R: (wird blass) oh nein...

J: er hat mich auf die kerzen angesprochen, es ist anscheinend ein feuer wegen ihnen ausgebrochen und na ja, er dachte ich wars, und dann hab ich mich versprochen..

R: nein...

J: es tut mir leid, aber ich hab nicht gesagt was wir gemacht haben...

Er nimmt ihre hand und spielt mit ihren finger, rory schaut verängstigt und verlegen nach unten.

J: wir haben uns seit dem gar nicht gesehen

R: (schaut noch immer nach unten) ja....

J: hey, ist alles ok

R: (schaut nach oben) ja, sicher, ich hab nur meiner mum nichts darüber, du weißt schon gesagt, und ich habs ihr versprochen, aber egal, (lächelt)

J: na ja, irgendwann wir sie es sicher erfahren...

Sie küssen sich im sitzen, jess zieht rory ganz fest an sich, es klingelt an der tür.

J: geh nicht hin...  
R: jess bitte

Jess will sie nicht loslassen, sie schafft es sich zu befreien, g, beide gehen zur Tür. Lorelei steht an ihr, sie hat eine große Tüte von Dooses in der Hand.

L: DA-DA!!!! (sieht jess) oh... jess, hi

R: (lacht) Mum!

Alle gehen rein!

L: es war zugesperrt, deshalb musst ich klingeln

Sie setzen sich alle auf das sofa.

J: (sitzt auf hocker, ein bisschen verarschend) ist ja logisch

L: warum bist du schon da?  
R: wir zwei (zeigt auf jess) wollten uns noch treffen deshalb, ...

L: alles klar.. oh, hast du jess von unserem tollen halloween thema erzählt?

R: mum bitte! (wird ganz rot)  
J: (grinst) nein hat sie nicht...

L: (wieder total stolz) die 7 todsünden

J: ach ja?  
L: jaaa... Zorn, Neid, Habsucht, Hochmut, Wollust, Völlerei und Trägheit, jede von uns muss, na ja, in einer light-version, jede sünde begehen, derzeit führe ich, mir fehlt noch Wollust und Völlerei, deiner Angebeteten die beiden und Trägheit

J: aha, ihnen (zu lorlei) fehlt also wollust

L: (wütend aber freundlich zu jess) ja, witzig nicht, oh schatz, bevor ich es vergesse, hier auch ein gutschein

R: für mich? (öffnet kurvet) oh cool, auch für den wellness tempel in hartford!!!!!

L: ich weiß ja dass du wegen all den kursen wenig zeit hast, also streichen wir bei dir auch trägheit weg, und du löst ihn ein wenn du zeit hast

R: (umarmt ihre mum) danke...

J: ok, ich muss jetzt los.... (küsst rory kurz und geht raus)

Die Gilmores stitzen auf der Couch und grinsen sich glücklich und zufrieden an.

Zeitsprung, ein paar Tage später, es ist Halloween.

Die beiden Girls gehen mit Kürbis Hüten zu Lukes rein.

L: HAU-DI-HOW FREUNDE!

Jess der an der Theke steht und Luke der gerade Kaffee einschenkt drehen sich zu Ihnen. Die Mädles setzten sich auf einen Tisch, Luke kommt rüber um auch Ihnen Kaffee einzuscheken.

LD: was habt ihr da am Kopf?  
L: Luke, es ist HALLOWEEN!

LD: ihr feiert das?  
L: luke wir reden und denken über nichts anderes mehr!!!!

R: ausserdem haben wir jedes Jahr ein Motto!!!

LD: wirklich? Kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern.

Luke geht hinter die Theke, die letzten Gäste verlassen das Diner Jess sperrt zu, und küsst rory zur begrüßung.

J: hi, und wie läufts?  
R: wir brauchen nur noch völlerei...

L: ... und wollust, also jess rory auf mein kommando (scherzt) ins zimmer rauf und ausziehen!

Luke schaut besorgt zu Lorelai rüber, diese bemerkt es nicht, jess schaut rory fragend an ob Lore es vielleicht schon wüsste, sie nickt verneinend. Luke kommt mit viel essen in Tüten rüber. Lore nimmt sich etwas kleines aus der Tüte und knabbert daran.

L: oh danke luke!

Jess und Luke setzten sich an den Tisch.

L: rory, hol den Zettel raus!

R: ja mum (krammt herum in ihrer tasche) hier, v-ö-l-l-e-r-e-i, gestrichen...

L: passt, ok jungs, wir stören euch nicht mehr,

Die Mädels stehen auf und gehen voll bepackt zur Tür.

L: rory du kannst ruhig da bleiben, ich meine „wollust", oder willst du nicht gewinnen....

R: (lacht verlegen) mum bitte!

L: nein im ernst.... (geht schon los und redet weiter vor sich hin)

Jess küsst rory kurz zum abschied und lächelt sie an, sie strahlt, sie schauen sich noch kurz verliebt an ohne ein wort zu sagen. Luke schaut sie dabei an, und wird immer skeptischer. Rory rennt ihrer Mutter nach.

LD: ihr habt miteinander geschlafen oder?  
J: (wütend) NEIN! (geht rauf)

LD: (bleibt genervt am gleichen Fleck stehen)

Man sieht die Gilmores wie sie mit vollen Bäuchen mitten im Essens-Verpackungs-Müll am Sofa total fertig herumlümmern.

R: das war zu viel Völlerei...

L: aha

R: sicher nicht meine lieblingssünde...  
L: aha

R: ich geh jetzt schlafen..

L: aha... (kommt zu sich) nein!

R: (wollte gerade aufstehen) was?  
L: nein! Es hat keine von uns gewonnen, es ist unentschieden!

R: ich dachte du wolltest letztendlich dass es unentschieden bleibt?  
L: doch, nein, (voll fertig vom essen), ach, das keine von uns mit wem geschlafen hat... (legt sich fertig auf kissen)  
R: (lacht ablenkend) ja... (steht auf und will eigentlich ins zimmer gehen, sie dreht sich aber wieder um, und holt tiiiieeef luft) Mum

L: hm! (hat augen zu)  
R: mum, bitte..

L: (setzt sich auf)  
R: (setzt sich wieder zu ihr) ich und jess...

L: ja? (ahnt nichts böses)

R: wir haben....

L: NEIN! (schüttelt kopf wütend)  
R: es ist einfach so passiert! Es war nicht geplant... na ja, er hat es schon irgenwie geplant

L: (enttäuscht) rory, du hast aber gesagt, nein, du hast es VERSPROCHEN es mir zu sagen.

R: das hab ich doch gemacht, ich habe dir doch gesagt dass es mit Jess wahrscheinlich passieren wird...  
L: aber das war vor sechs Monaten...

R: mum... es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur, nachdem er weggerannt ist, würdest du es mir ausserreden....

L:... und das wolltest du nicht (schnauft)

R: (gläsrige augen) mum....

L: es ist ok, (lächelt) ich hätte mir nur gewünscht das du es mir gesagt hättest!

R: (lächelt zurück, sie umarmen sich)

L: und?  
R: hm?  
L: war es schön?  
R: ja, das zimmer, im dragonfly...

L: ihr? (total überrascht)  
R: (nickt)  
L: (umarmt sie mit einer hand) meine tochter hat mit einem mann geschlafen, und dabei ist ein hotel fast ein zweites mal abgebrannt, ich hoffe er war gut!?  
R: (steht verstört mit einem geeckelten gesichtausdruck auf) oh gott, mum!!! (rennt in ihr zimmer)  
L: was! Ist doch nur eine frage! (grinst ein wenig nostalgisch, und seufzt)

Lorlei nimmt den Halloween Zettel, und kreuzt bei Rory „Wollust" an, und schreibt:

"Rory won" darauf,

und legt sich wieder aufs Sofa, und döst vor sich hin.

ENDE


	5. 405 Winterwonne

Winterwonne

TEIL 1

Es ist sehr früher Morgen, Lorelai sitzt todmüde in ihrem Wagen und fährt zum Hotel, sie schmollt. Sie schlägt das Radio weil es nicht funktioniert, es lässt einen merkwürdigen summer als letzen ton raus, und Lore merkt dass es total kaputt ist. Sie schnauft und steht an der Ampel. In der Bahn neben ihr fährt ein Typ mit einem tollen auto, er steht jetzt ebenfalls an der Ampel. Lore und er schauen sich andauernd an hin und her. Sie lacht verlegen.

Typ: kennen wir uns?  
L: (flirtend) ähm, nicht dass ich wüsste?  
Typ: John Pies (nickt begrüßend)

L: Lorelai Gilmore (winkt kurz)

Typ: darf ich fragen wo sie hinfahren?  
L: In mein Hotel.

Typ: (überrascht und beeindruckt) IHR Hotel? Was sagt man dazu

L: ... und darf ich fragen wo Sie hinfahren?  
Typ: nach Hartford

L: oh (nickt verständnisvoll)

Die Ampel wird grün, sie sehen sich noch kurz an, und als die Leute hinter Lore zu hupen beginnen fährt sie, ganz rot im gesicht, weg und verabschiedet sich mit einem winken von John.

Yale

Rory packt ihren Koffer, Paris kommt ins Zimmer.

P: ... und fährst du weg?  
R: (packt weiter) ja, wir haben ja schließlich keine kurse, also fahr ich nachhause

P: (nickt, und man merkt das sie rory etwas sagen will)

R: (dreht sich zu Paris) Paris, was ist eigentlich mit Jamie los?

P: ähm...

R: ....(unterbricht sie) und all diese merkwürdigen Telefongespräche.... ist irgendwas passiert?  
P: ähm..., nein, natürlich nicht, ihr fahr auch nachhause und werde jamie dort sehen, es ist alles in ordung, am telefon ist nur immer mein anwalt aber es ist eine kleinigkeit... (spielt mit ihren ärmeln und schaut nach unten, sie wirkt sehr unsicher)  
R: (bemitleidend) oh paris, dein anwalt? Möchtest du es mir nicht sagen?

P: nein, geh nur ruhig, du freust dich sicher schon auf Lorelai und all die anderen.... (sie hat ganz gläsrige augen) bis dann

R: bye

Zeitsprung, Stars Hollow

Vor dem Haus der Gilmores, Rory parkt ihren Wagen, und nahezu zeitgleich biegt Lore ein.

Beide steigen aus und umarmen sich.

L: halloooooo

R: (lacht)

L: Ich muss dir was erzählen! (schelmisch)  
R: was? (neugierig)  
L: Können wir vorher bitte reingehen??? Ich erfriere nämlich... (zittert demonstrativ)

Sie gehen rein.

R: Kann es eigentlich sein das noch immer kein Schnee gefallen ist??  
L: ja, merkwürdig oder?

Sie legen ihre Jacken und Schals ab, und setzen sich erschöpft in die Küche, Lore macht die Kaffeemaschine an.

L: also zurück zu meiner geschichte...

R: ...genau...

L: ich hab heute einen Mann kennengelernt!

R: (tut so als ob sie russisch reden würde) einen mann?

L: jaaaa, und er fährt einen wahnsinns wagen, und heißt John Pies.

R: (freut sich) du kennst ja seine ganze lebensgeschichte! (grinst)  
L: nein, eigentlich nicht, wir sind nur zur selben zeit an der selben Ampel stehen geblieben und haben kurz geflirtet, er ist nach stars hollow gefahren und war (betont ziemlich) ziemlich beeindruckt das mir ein hotel gehört...

R: das noch eine baustelle ist

L: das ist ja nebensache, aber na ja, hmm, (überlegt)

R: was?  
L: ich weiß nicht recht wie ich ihn wiedersehen soll...

R: (muss lachen) er weiß doch wie du heißt, vielleicht meldet er sich....

L: na ja, könnte sein, oh der kaffee ist fertig

R: oh ja!

Lore steht auf schenkt beiden Kaffee ein, sie lachen und trinken ihn.

Ungenauer Zeitsprung von vielleicht ein paar Tagen.

Bei Lane zuhause, Mrs. Kim ist nicht hier, sie hört Musik und tanzt mit einer Schale PopCorn durch das Haus. Auf einmal klingelt die Türglocke.

LK: ich komme schon!!!

Lane öffnet die Tür, und sie wird total blass, denn

DAVE (D:) steht vor der Tür!

LK: OH MEIN GOTT! DAVE!

D: Überraschung!!! (er lacht)

Lane zieht in stürmisch rein, und schließt die Tür, dann springt sie auf ihn, seine Koffer fallen ihm aus der Hand und sie küssen sich lange.

LK: wieso, wieso bist du denn da?  
D: wir haben keine kurse also

Küsst ihn

LK: (vollendet seinen Satz seufzend) also bist du von Kalifornien durch ganz Amerika her gekommen!

D: (wird ernst) ich habe dich vermisst!

Sie küssen sich.

Szene wird ausgblendet.

TEIL 2

Zeitsprung, es ist abend.

Jess und Rory spazieren eng umschlungen durch Stars Hollow

J: und dann ist er einfach aufgetaucht?  
R: ja, er stand vor ihrer Tür, sie war ganz aufgelöst!

J: Wow.

R: ja, Lane ist überglücklich.

J: Und was sollen wir machen?

Bleiben kurz stehen und halten sich an den Händen.

R: Sollen wir uns einen Film ausborgen, oder... etwas essen.... (überlegt) ehrlich gesagt mir ist es egal....

J: (küsst sie kurz) bitte entscheide du dich, hm?  
R: (überlegt) ok, oh ja, da wollte ich schon immer hin, in der Nähe von Hartford gibt es ein Auto Kino...  
J: Im Winter?  
R: na ja, die haben dort sicher welche heizlüfter, erfrieren werden wir sicher nicht!

J: sicher nicht (küsst sie wieder)

Zeitsprung. Rory und Jess sitzen im Autokino, und essen beide aus separaten PopCorn Tüten, sie sind mit Rorys Auto da, Rory ist auch gefahren.

J: gut dass wir mit deinem Auto da sind

R: ja, wär hätte gedacht dass der so heizt.

J: (stellt sein Popcorn weg, umarmt rory gaaaanz zufällig und grinst)

R: (verspielt) mein herr was machen sie da!

Sie lachen und küssen sich. Aufeinmal hören sie merkwürdige Geräusche. Sie hören auf sich zu küssen.

J: Was zum Teufel ist das?  
R: keine Ahnung! (geginnt im auto zu hüpfen)

J: (verwirrt) was machst du da?  
R: na ja, ich schaue ob vielleicht das auto so leicht quitscht

J: Nein das ist es sicher nicht...

Sie schauen durch die Fenster den Parkplatz an, Rory dreht sich zu ihrer Seite und sieht einen Truck

R: (schreit auf) OH NEIN!

Jess dreht sich zu rory, sie sehen wie Lane und Dave wild umherknutschen. Jess kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verbieten.

R: (sieht jess) das ist nicht komisch..

J: wieso, das machen wir doch auch, sie machen nur herum, da wird schon nichts passieren.

R: jess, bitte, das würde ich nie machen…

J: ja sicher... (beginnt sie zu küssen, sie küssen sich nur kurz, rory schiebt ihn weg und fährt schnell los)  
J: RORY VERDAMMT!

R: tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht wenn meine beste Freundin, (sie fährt extrem aufgelöst und schnell) neben mir weiß was ich weiß mit ihrem freund den sie monatelang nicht gesehen hat macht, kann ich nicht dassselbe...

J: RORY FAHR DOCH NICHT SO SCHNELL

R: (schaltet einen Gang runter und redet weiter) ... nicht dasselbe neben ihr machen! Ausserdem hat sie mir nichts gesagt.... (wirkt beleidigt)  
J: (ihm wird es klar, er lehnt sich zurück und grinst verarschend) aha, sie hat es dir nicht gesagt

R: ja, das sah doch nicht nach nur schmusen aus...

J: Mädchenkram...

R: (schaut kurz zu ihm)Jess, es mir so wichtig..(redet wieder weiter)..ich habe ihr es schon bevor es passiert ist gesagt...

J: was?  
R: ja, du weißt schon...

J: Oh bitte rory (verdreht die augen) sie wird es dir schon erzählen....  
R: na hoffentlich...

Jess schaut bei seinem Fenster hinaus, Rory fährt schmollend und überlegend weiter.

Stars Hollow, Bei den Gilmores das Telefon läutet Lorelai ist oben.

L: (schreit zum Telefon) ICH KOMME JA SCHON (das läuten geht weiter) LIEBER GOTT SCHENK MIR KRAFT

Der Anrufbeantworter geht ran: „Hi, vielleicht hebe ich ja noch ab, vielleicht auch nicht, wer weiß! PIEP"

JohnPies (JP:): ähm, netter AB, also ich habe....

Lorelai stürzt sich die Stiegen hinunter und hebt ab.

L: HALLOOOO????  
JP: oh, hi, lorelai nehme ich an...

L: ja, hi,

JP: Ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht?

L: nein nein, es freut mich das sie anrufen... (setzt sich)

JP: Nun, vielleicht ist das ja sehr voreillig, aber hätten sie etwas einzuwenden, wenn ich sie um ein Date bitte, vielleicht ein Nettes Abendessen...

L: Geben sie es zu das Hotel hat sie beeindruckt...  
JP: ja, ich muss schon sagen, dass war schon ein Faktor

L: (lacht) ich muss ja sagen, ihr auto war auch nicht schlecht!

JP: nun, ja, das fahre ich immer wenn ich junge Damen auf roten Ampeln aufreißen will.

L: (lacht) oh, na klar, wer hat denn nicht so einen Wagen.

JP: und, wie sieht es mit einem essen aus? Vielleicht Freitag um 19 Uhr? Ich würde sie abholen, die Adresse habe ich ja mit der Telefonnummer rausbekommen.

L: ja, sehr sehr gerne, ich hoffe sie nehmen das Aufreißauto!

JP: Für sie tue ich alles, Chefin vom Dragonfly Inn

L: (überrascht) oh, was sie nicht alles herrausfinden! Bis dann

JP: Wiedersehen

Lorelai legt auf, und geht ganz verträumt nach oben.

Auf einmal schlägt jemand die Tür zu.

Lore rennt wieder runter, sie sieht Rory die wütend ihren Mantel ablegt.

L: Hey hey, was ist denn los? Ist irgendwas mit Jess?  
R: NEIN, ICH WILL NICHT DARÜBER REDEN!

Sie rennt in ihr Zimmer und sperrt sich ein. Lore steht noch immer an der Treppe.

L: (perplex) ok...

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

Zeitsprung es ist Morgen. Die Gilmores kommen bei Lukes rein.

L: Guten Morgen!

Die Mädels setzten sich auf einen Tisch, Rory wirkt immer noch ziemlich traurig. Jess kommt gerade die Treppe runter, und Luke schenkt Lore und Rory Kaffee ein.

J: Hi! (küsst rory, und flüstert ihr dann ins Ohr: ) Und wieder alles Ok?  
R: (flüstert zurück) Nein, ich habe noch nicht mit ihr geredet...

J: (muss kurz lachen)

R: Das ist nicht witzig! (verschränkt die Hände und schmollt)

J: (lächelt und küsst sie kurz) Ok, ich muss jetzt in die Schule!

L: (zu Jess) Bye, College Boy! (zu Luke) Und? Wie stellt er sich an?  
LD: Wer? Jess?

L: Nein, Ceaser.

LD: Ceaser???  
L: LUKE! Natürlich Jess, wie stellt er sich in der Schule an?  
R: MUM!

L: Was? Ich bin neugierig!

R: Du hättest auch mich fragen können!

L: ähm... sicher nicht!

R: Wieso?  
L: (verarschend) Weil er dir immer so schön die Wahrheit gesagt hat!

R: (verschränkt die Hände wieder)

LD: Doch, er stellt sich wirklich gut an... (wirkt irgendwie stolz) Na ja, auch er hat es einmal verstehen müssen, ich meine mit den Mitschülern, geht es nicht gerade, aber die Noten passen (lächelt und nickt bejahend)

L: Sehr gut!

Luke und Lore reden weiter, Rory sieht aus dem Fenster und erblickt Lane die aus ihrem Haus kommt.

R: Mum....

L: Ja?  
R: Ich geh kurz raus....

L: Ok... (überrascht)

Lane sieht Rory und geht freudig auf sie zu, sie treffen sich am Pavillion Platz.

LK: Rory!

R: hi (sauer)  
LK: Rory, ist irgendwas?  
R: Dave ist wieder da.

LK: (lacht) Ja, natürlich, aber das habe ich dir doch gesagt!

R: (schaut runter) Lane, du hast mir aber nichts von gestern abend erzählt...

LK: (überlegt) Gestern? (klopft sich auf den Kopf) Oh, gestern, aber wie hast du...

R: (wird immer wütender) Wie ich es rausgefunden habe???? Ich war auch im Autokino, und ihr wart neben uns...

LK: oh... aber was, ich meine wieso...

R: (total sauer) Warum ich wütend bin??? Es ist doch sicher nicht nur küssen gewesen oder Lane????  
LK: (lächelt verlegen) nein...

R: ICH KANN ES NICHT GLAUBEN! Ich habe dir sofort erzählt dass ich es mit Jess, na du weißt schon, du sagst nichts, wann hättest du es mir den bitte gesagt? Und er hat dich auch nur kurz besucht...

LK: (sie fangen richtig zum streiten an, Lane ist total angepisst) Rory, was ist bitte los mit dir??? Es ist einfach so passiert, man kann nicht alles planen!

R: Soll das heißen ich plane immer alles?

LK: Nein, aber ich hätte es dir sofort gesagt!

R: Lane, dass du es mir sicher bald gesagt hättest weiß ich aber,...

LK: Aber was bitte?  
R: Du hast ihn solange nicht gesehen, dann kannst du doch nicht gleich mit ihm schlafen! Ich meine er ist nur kurz zu Besuch da!

LK: (rastet total aus) ICH... ICH KANN ES NICHT FASSEN! Rory, ich habe nichts, absolut gar nichts gesagt als Jess weg war und wieder zurückkam, zum ZWEITEN MAL, ich habe nichts gesast als du mir mitgeteilt hast dass du mit ihm schlafen willst, Dave war studieren, Jess ist einfach weggerannt, und du machst es mit ihm nachdem er gerade mal zwei Wochen wieder da war!!!!! Nicht ich habe ein Problem, sondern du! Dave nutzt mich sicher nicht aus, er würde mich auch nie sitzen lassen! Und bevor du dir Sorgen UM MICH MACHST, denk mal lieber über deine kranke Beziehung mit Jess nach...

Lane rennt über den Platz zur Schule, Rory bleibt am Platz mit gläsrigen Augen stehen.

Ungenauer Zeitsprung, Abend. Rory und Jess schauen bei Lukes fern, Jess hat Rory umarmt, die nahezu nichts redet. Jess schaut abwechselnd kurz sie und dann den Fernseher an.

J: Hey...?!

R: Hmm?  
J: Bist du noch immer wegen Lane fertig?

R: (seufzt)  
J: Was hat sie eigentlich wirklich gesagt, du hast gemeint sie ist nur weggelaufen... und das war es sicher nicht oder?

R: (seufzt wieder) Jess, belügst du mich dauernd?  
J: (lässt die umarmung fallen, und wird wütend) Bitte was?  
R: Jeder...

J: Wer ist bitte jeder?  
R: Mum und Lane...

J: Also hetzten sie dich gegen mich an... toll...

R: Jess ich komme mir nur dumm vor, ich dachte das werden tolle Winterferien, aber...

J: (verarschend) Ja, natürlich die reine Winterwonne...

R: Tut mir Leid... es ist nur, na ich hoffe du kannst es verstehen...

J: Was solls, du weißt dass ich mich verändert habe...

R: (etwas ungläubig) Ja....

Sie küssen sich, umarmen sich wieder und schauen weiter fern.

Vor den Haus der Gilmores, Lorelai geht kommt gerade heraus und John steht an seinen Wagen angelehnt da: „Guten Abend, Miss Gilmore"

L: Oh, Hallo. Das ich eine Miss bin haben sie auch herausgefunden?  
JP: Mache ich immer, wegen negativen Erfahrungen...

L: (ist amüsiert, nickt und lächelt)

JP: Sollen wir losfahren?

John öffnet ihr die Wagentür und Lore steigt ein.

SZENE WIRD AUSGELBENDET

TEIL 4

R: (liegt im Bett und liest, ihr Telefon läutet, Rory hebt ab)  
J: (fährt in seinem Auto) Hi... und machen wir was zusammen?  
R: (schnauft) ach, ich weiß nicht...

J: Du brauchst nach DER Geschichte mit Lane sicher ablenkung...

R: Ok, komm rüber.

J: Zu dir?  
R: Ja, meine Mum ist bei einem Date!

J: Bin schon da... (parkt Wagen steigt aus und steht vorm Gilmore Haus)  
R: Du bist schon da??? (Tür klingel läutet, Rory öffnet die Tür)

J: Hi! (macht eine winkende Handbewegnung)

Sie küssen sich kurz und gehen in die Küche, Rory holt ein Tiefkühlgericht aus dem Kühlschrank dass sie sofort in die Mikrowelle steckt) und setzt sich mit Jess an den Tisch.

J: Hungrig?  
R: hm, ja ziemlich

J: Hey, warum findest du das so schlimm?  
R: Keine Ahnung...

J: Ich mein, (grinst) wir haben es auch gemacht, ...

R: Ja, aber nicht in einem Autokino

J: Wie du meinst... (wird ernst) Du hast sicher einen anderen Grund..

R: (versucht abzulenken) Nein, (lacht falsch) ich hab keinen Grund, keinen Anderen...

J: Ok, (küsst Rory), und willst du jetzt wirklich essen? (küsst sie wieder)

Rory wirkt nicht wirklich begeistert von Jess' Anspielungen

R: Doch doch, ich bin hungrig...

J: (ist voll sauer) Was zum Teufel ist los?  
R: Was, (steht auf um zur Mikrowelle zu gehen) ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du meinst...

J: (steht auf) Seit der Sache mit Lane hast du kaum lust irgendwas mit mir zu machen, und seit dem Independence haben wir ES auch nicht mehr gemacht..

R: (wirkt total fertig und weiß nicht was sie machen soll, sie versucht sich zu weheren) Ach so, jetzt bist nur darauf aus es mit mir zu machen, toll wirklich, wenn du so was sagst...

J: (sauer) VERDAMMT!

Jess sieht wie gläsrig Rory's Augen sind, er beruhigt sich.

J: (total ernst) Du weißt wie ich es gemeint habe...

Jess rennt aus dem Haus, Rory bleibt in der Küche und fängt an zu weinen, die Mikrowelle piept, Rory ist genervt und haut auf die Mikrowelle ein.

Szenenwechsel, ein nettes nicht sehr modernes aber teures Restaurant, Lore und John scheinen ein tolles Gespräch zu führen und sich toll zu amüsieren.

JP: Und... wie sieht es mit Familie aus?  
L: Meine Güte, über all die Vegetarier und Salatwitze haben wir ja gar nicht darüber geredet! (nippt an ihrem Rotwein Glas und blickt auf John, mit seinen Mitteldunlen Haaren, und in seine tollen Augen)

JP: Oh, die vergessen sie nicht die Bette-Midler-Nachmachungen!

L: (lacht, total begeistert von John) Du

JP: Du??? (fragend)

L : Sie, ähm, (schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf), Du kannst zu mir Du sagen !

JP: In Ordnung, DU! (kurze Pause) Also, wie sieht es mit Familie aus, verheiratet?  
L: Nein

JP: Verlobt?  
L: Ja

JP: Bitte?  
L: Nicht mehr, vor schon, ja, schon fast 3 Jahren.

JP: Alles klar, Beziehung?  
L: Natürlich Solo.

JP: Dann scheint uns ja nichts im Wege zu stehen! Ich bin ebenfalls nicht verheiratet,...

L: (zum Spaß begeistert nickend) Wirklich....?  
JP: (macht mit) Ja, ja. Und auch nicht verlobt, und nicht vergeben, und auch Gott sei dank wie Du ohne Kinder.

L: (verwirrt) Bitte was?  
JP: Keine Kinder, warum?  
L: Ich hab eine Tochter.

JP: (die Stimmung wird schlechter, John wird ernst) Bitte? (er beugt sich zu Lore)  
L: Ja, sie studiert.

JP: (ein wenig sauer) Tut, mir Leid aber wenn das jetzt irgendein blöder Witz sein soll, dann...

L: Ich wurde mit 16 schwanger

JP: (macht geekelten Gesichtsausdruck) Wirklich... oh Mann,

L: (genervt) Ja, oh Mann!

JP: Na, dann es war trotzdem nett mit Ihnen, (ruft Kellner zu) Zahlen bitte!

L: Soll das dein ernst Sein, ach, wir sind wieder bei Sie entschuldigung, Sie gehen also nicht mit Frauen aus die Kinder haben.

JP: Ja

L: (schüttelt unverständlich ihren Kopf) Entschuldigung aber...

JP: (ganz cool) Ist eben eine Tatsache...

Der Kellner kommt rüber und John bezahlt freundlich.

JP: Ich kann dich ohne weiters nachhause fahren....

L: Danke, ich verzichte (sie ist total sauer und enttäuscht und ruft ein Taxi an)

Zeitsprung, Lore kommt Nachhause und sieht wie Rory alleine mit ihrer Pizza fernsieht, sie merkt dass sie geweint hat.

L: hi (setzt sich zu Rory und schaut sie neugierig und verständnisvoll an)

R: Mum, ich glaub ich hab die Mikrowelle kaputt gemacht... (sie fängt leise zu weinen an)

L: (umarmt sie) Rory was war denn los, ist es wegen deinem Streit mit Lane?  
R: (nickt bejahend)  
L: Oh, Schatz, das wird schon wieder, in ein paar Tagen wird alles nur noch witzig klingen, dass du sie wegen ihrem ersten Mal angeschriehen hast und... (lächelt aufmunterd doch Rory unterbricht sie)

R: Nein, ich bin doch gar nicht auf sie sauer...

L: Ähm, aber...

R: Ich bin so ein Vollidiot

L: Rory, NEIN, wieso, es ist eben nur deine Meinung...

R: Ich bin so sauer auf mich Mum, (schluchzt), ich hasse mich...

L: Rory?  
R: Lane ist, war, wie auch immer, in der fast gleichen Sitution wie ich, auch ich habe Jess lange nicht gesehen, nur dass er mich verlassen hat und Dave studieren war...

L: Oh gott... (verdreht die Augen)

R: …. Und dann schon nach ein paar Tagen, na ja, dann habe ich mit ihm geschlafen, und wo Lane jetzt das gleich gemacht hat, oh gott, ich klinge noch dümmer als ich mich anhöre…

L: Bereust du es dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast?  
R: Nein, aber,

L: Was aber?  
R: Was ist wenn er wieder wegläuft, Mum, er hat mir nur mal geschrieben dass er mich liebt...

L: Aber das war doch so romantisch, oder nicht?  
R: ... aber er hat es mir nie nie gesagt!!!

L: Oh Schatz!

R: Was ist wenn er mich nur ausnutzt?  
L: Nein, Schätzchen, das darfst du nicht denken, selbst Luke denkt dass er sich verändert hat...

R: (schnäuzt sich)

Lorelai schaut merkwürdig herum, sie schnüffelt mit ihrer Nase...

L: (ruft es begeistert raus) SCHNEE  
R: Was?

Lorelai steht auf nimmt ihre und Rorys Jacke und zerrt Rory vom Sofa, sie stürzen sich nach draußen.

R: Endlich Schnee! (die Tränen trockenen langsam)  
L: Endlich...

R: Glaubst du das ist ein gutes Zeichen!

L: ja, auf jeden fall...

Sie umarmen sich und schauen in den Himmel.

Zeitsprung, Jess arbeitet gerade bei Lukes und wischt die Tisch auf, er schaut zufällig nach draußen, er denkt sich nichts dabei, doch sein Blick bleibt kleben an Lane.

Sie steht vor Dooses, und irgendein Teenie kommt mit einer Tüte heraus und gibt es Lane, er sieht wie sie die Tüte unter ihrem Sweater versteckt.

Jess schaut neugierig und überrascht aus dem Fenster.

ENDE


	6. 406 Ueberraschung Ueberraschung!

Überraschung! Überraschung!

TEIL 1

Die Winterferien sind vorbei, Rory ist wieder auf Yale. Zeitsprung von letzter Folge ca. 1 Woche.

Yale

Rory sitzt mitten in einer Vorlesung, die Gruppe ist recht klein. Die Diskussion ist hitzig.

Student: ja, aber er war schließlich Hemingways freund, was soll man da schon für eine Kritik erwarten?  
R: trotzdem ernest Hemingway war einer DER Schriftsteller des 20 Jhdt. Er würde doch nie jemanden auf Grund einer Bekanntschaft bevorzugen, außerdem ist die subtile Genialität von Fitzgerald zumindest für mich verständlich...

Dozent: (schaut auf die Uhr) sehr gut, für heute machen wir Schluss... ähm, Miss Gilmore könnte ich kurz mit ihnen reden?  
R: natürlich

Die restlichen Studenten verlassen den Raum, Rory geht ein wenig neugierig zum Lehrerpult.

R: ja?  
Dozent: Miss Gilmore, wissen sie wo Miss Gellar ist?  
R: Paris?

Dozent: ja

R: ehrlich gesagt, sie war schon 2 tage nicht da, sie hat gemeint es ist etwas sehr wichtiges wegen ihrer Familie...

Dozent: (lächelt) sie brauchen sich keine ausreden einfallen lassen, Miss gellar ist sehr verantwortungsbewusst und ehrgeizig, eine klasse in Yale würde sie sicher nicht schwänzen..

R: (verdreht die Augen) allerdings

Dozent: da sie aber ebenfalls diesen Kurs besucht habe ich mir einfach sorgen gemacht, falls etwas zugestoßen ist, aber nun ist das ja geklärt! Sie können gehen Miss Gilmore!

Rory blickt den Professor beunruhigt an.

Zeitsprung. Rory stürmt in ihr Zimmer in Yale, am Sofa des Gemeinschaftsraumes sitzt Paris mit Hunderten von Notizen und telefoniert schon wieder.

R: (schreit) PARIS!

P: (erschreckt, legt Handy zur Seite) Um Gottes Willen Rory!

Rory rennt zu Paris und nimmt ihr das Handy weg das sie sofort ausschaltet.

P: (verständnislos) Was ist mit dir passiert? Das war mein Anwalt...

R: Ja, dein Anwalt schon mehr als drei Monate lang... Kannst du mir nicht sagen warum du dauernd mit ihm telefonierst?

P: NEIN (nimmt unterlagen und Handy und geht ins Bad)  
R: Toll.

Rory's Handy läutet. Sie schaut auf ihr Display, die Nummererkennung des Anrufers ist ausgeschaltet. Sie hebt nervös ab.

R: Hallo?  
J: (sitzt in Lukes Wohnung) Ein Wunder du hebst ab

R: (mit schlechtem Gewissen) Oh Gott Jess...

Paris öffnet abrupt die Tür, lehnt sich raus.

P: ICH WÜRDE DIR NIE NIE DAS HÄNDE WEGNEHEMEN!!! (sie schlägt die Tür wieder zu)

J: Wer war das?  
R: Ach, nur Paris, wir haben gestritten.

J: Mit wem hast du eigentlich nicht Streit?

Rory setzt sich auf das Sofa.

R: Danke

J: Rory es stimmt, was ist los mit dir? Du hast mich nicht angerufen, nicht abgehoben, mit Lane redest du nichts...

R: JA JESS! Es tut mir leid

J: Kein Grund wieder sauer zu werden

Sie schweigen kurz.

J: Und wann kommst du nach Stars Hollow?  
R: Keine Ahnung

J: Komm Rory wir haben uns solange nicht gesehen!

R: (schnauft) Ja, ok, ich fahr morgen runter.  
J: Wenn es noch begeisterter klingen würde, würde ich sogar glauben du freust dich.... (grinst)  
R: Ich freu mich ja, bis dann

J: Bye

Zeitsprung, Rory klingelt an der Tür der Gilmores. Lore öffnet die Tür, sie hat eine Weihnachtsmann Mütze auf.

L: Ho HO HOO!

R: (lächelt) Hi!

Sie gehen hinein.

L: Ist sie nicht toll? (über die Mütze)  
R: Ja, wunderbar, nur weihnachten ist schon en paar tage her...

L: (enttäuscht) Rory, für eine Weihnachtsmütze ist es NIE zu spät, sie verbreitet gute Laune, vertreibt Zeugen Jehovas und diese Haar losen Harri Krishna Jünger.

R: Alles Klar, ich lass nur meine Sachen da, ich triff mich dann mit Jess. Ach Mum, ...

L: Ja?  
R: Was war eigentlich mit deinem Date?  
L: (lacht falsch)

R: (wird ernst) Was?  
L: Na ja, (will Rory nicht traurig machen) er mag halt keine Kinder

R: Kinder? Wer hast Kinder?  
L: Na, (scherzhaft gestikulierend) ICH!

R: Du? Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr? Oder?  
L: Für den schon, er fand es ziemlich ekelhaft.

R: Dass du ein Kind hast?

L: Aha.

R: Komisch, kranker Typ, aber so ein tolles Auto.  
L: Oh Ja!

R: Ok, ich geh dann, ich bin bis elf wieder da... (sie geht gerade zur Tür raus)  
L: Und Kirk auch!

R: Was?  
L: Die Mütze vertreibt Kirk auch, er hat Angst vor Weihnachtsmännern...

R: Wirklich?  
L: Du kriegst auch gar nichts mit, es stand sogar in der Stars Hollow Gazette

R: (lacht) Die muss ich noch abonnieren! Bis bald

L: (schickt ihr einen dicken Luftkuss und geht wieder rein)

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 2

Es ist Abend, Rory und Jess treffen sich vor Lukes Diner. Jess steht vor dem Eingang, Rory kommt auf ihn zu.

J: (strahlt) Hi!

R: Hi!

Sie küssen sich lange, bis Luke an die Tür kommt.

LD: Könnt ihr euch bitte einen anderen Platz dafür suchen? Die Gäste schauen schon.

Rory und Jess drehen sich zum Diner und sehen wie alle Gäste, Taylor, Bebette Morey, Kirk und unbekannte Gesichter Stars Hollow herstarren. Sie lachen.

R: Wir sind schon weg Luke!

Sie gehen durch Stars Hollow.

J: Hab ich dir erzählt dass ich Lane gesehen hab?  
R: Nein, wann, und was ist so besonders daran?  
J: Es war ein paar Tage nachdem wir sie im Autokino gesehen haben, und sie hat vor Dooses gewartet, und es ist irgendwer herausgekommen und hat ihr was in der Tüte gegeben, was sie sofort in ihrem Sweater versteckt hat. Merkwürdig oder?  
R: Wirklich, (nachdenklich)

J: Warum redest du nicht mit ihr?  
R: Ich weiß nicht, ich komm mir selbst blöd vor, (lächelt) Herr Freud!

Sie küssen sich und gehen bei einem Kino rein.

Szenenwechsel

Yale, Rory lernt im Zimmer und hört das Paris sich laut mit Jemanden unterhält, sie blickt genervt gegen die Wand, als plötzlich Paris die Tür aufmacht und schreit:

P: (redet unglaublich schnell und monoton) Ich werde von Jamie verklagt, wegen seelischer Grausamkeit, wir haben im Sommer geheiratet, ich war gemein, das Baby hat geweint, sich nen' Anwalt besorgt, und verklagt mich jetzt. So, jetzt ist es raus.

Paris schließt die Tür laut wieder zu und telefoniert laut weiter.

R: (sitzt mit offenem Mund und verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck da) Wow...

Szenenwechsel, Jess geht grade aus der Schule raus, und sieht Lane wie sie ebenfalls das Schulgebäude verlässt.

J: LANE!

LK: (dreht sich um, und lächelt freundlich) Hi Jess!

J: Hey, hast du schon mit Rory telefoniert?  
LK: (cool) Nein

J: Ja, aber, ich weiß nicht...

LK: Jess, bitte du musst jetzt nicht den Vermittler raushängen lassen...

Lane geht weg, Jess geht Richtung Lukes.

Zeitsprung, es ist Wochenende, Rory ist zuhause sie und ihre Mum essen in der Küche Chinesisch. Sie sind beide super gut drauf, lachen und strahlen.

L: NEIN? Wegen seelischer Grausamkeit??? OH WIE COOL!

R: Ich war total baff, sag ich dir, ich meine, ich wusste gar nicht das man deswegen verklagt werden kann!

L: (lacht sich tot und nickt) Ich auch nicht!

Ein Pieper piept (was für ein Satz), bei Mädels schauen auf ihre.

R: Also meiner ist es nicht!

L: Nein, nein nein!

R: Was ist denn los?  
L: Im Hotel, irgendwas stimmt mit den Fenstern nicht!!!

R: Nein!

L: Ich muss los, leider!

R: Macht nix!

L: Ich nimm mir noch was vom Essen...(sieht überrascht und schockiert auf den Tisch, alle Kartons sind leer, es gibt nichts mehr mitzunehmen)...mit... hmm... Rory, ich weiß schon dass wir viel essen aber soo viel?  
R: (kratzt noch die Reste aus einem Karton raus) Hmm... Na ja, ich könnte noch mehr essen.

L: (schaut nach oben und schüttelt den Kopf) Und so etwas habe ich erzogen (sie gibt Rory einen Kuss auf die Stirn) Bis bald Schatz!

R: Bye!!!

Zeitsprung, Rory liest in ihrem Zimmer. Es läutet an der Tür, sie steht unbeeindruckt auf und öffnet di e Tür. Sie wird ganz blass.

R: LANE!

Lane steht total verheult vor der Tür.

R: Lane, komm bitte rein, du erfrierst noch!

L: (schluchzend) Dank...

R: Willst du dich setzen?  
L: (nickt)

Sie gehen in die Küche, Rory macht einen Tee.

R: Zum Essen kann ich dir nichts geben, aber wenigstens Tee...

Sie reicht ihr die Tasse.

L: Danke.

R: Aber, Lane sag mir... (Lane unterbricht sie)  
L: Rory, ich glaube ich bin schwanger.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 3

R: Was????  
L: ja, ich habe mir sofort über eine Freundin einen Schwangerschaftstest besorgt....

R: (lacht kurz) Ach, das war in.. (wird wieder ernst) Oh, erzähl bitte weiter!

L: ... aber mann kann ihn erst nach ein paar wochen anwenden... ich bin erledigt, ich bin schon so gut wie in Korea, verheiratet mit einem 10 Jahre älteren Mönch (weint los)

R: Oh nein, Lane, das wird sicher werden.

Rory umarmt sie.

LK: Den Test kann ich erst jetzt machen, und ich wollte das meine beste freundin dabei ist..

Sie lächeln sich an. Rory rinnen die ersten Tränen runter.

R: Lane, aber, wieso glaubst du dass du schwanger bist?  
LK: (ganz cool) Das Condom ist geplatz.

Sie versuchen nicht zu lachen, und lachen und weinen dann gleichzeitig voll los.

Zeitsprung, Rory steht nervös vor dem Bad, sie geht hin und her und hat die Hände verschränkt.

R: Und?

Lane kommt raus.

LK: Noch 15 Minuten.

Sie gehen in Lorelai's Zimmer und setzten sich aufs Bett, da das Bad im Obergeschoß ist.

LK: Was ist wenn ich tatsächlich schwanger bin? Ich meine ich hab keine Hormonschwankungen... Launen..

Rory setzt einen sehr besorget Gesichtsausdruck auf.

LK: oder einen RiesenAppetit, keine Ahnung. Die rote tante war zwar nicht da, aber..

Rory wird immer ernster.

LK: (legt sich Hände auf das Gesicht) Oh Gott....

Rory umarmt sie wieder, sie ist sehr sehr ernst und abgelenkt.

Der Alarm piepst.

R :Lane!? Die 15 Minuten sind um!

Sie gehen langsam zum Bad.

LK: Rory..

R: ja?  
LK: Kann ich alleine reingehen?  
R: Natürlich!

Rory faltet die Hände und schließt die Augen.

Szenenwechsel.

Jess arbeitet gerade bei Lukes. Er geht zur Theke und sagt etwas unverständliches zu Ceaser, er geht raus in eine kleine Gasse und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Er schaut herum, versucht aber wegen dem Rauchen diskret im Hintergrund zu bleiben.

Er hört eine bekannte Stimme reden und lachen, er nimmt einen langen Zug, dreht sich um und sieht wie Dean auf der gegendüberliegenden Straßenseite vorbeigeht, er hat Jess nicht bemerkt.

Jess wirkt sauer, er beißt das Kiefer zusammen und dämpft die Zigarette aus und geht zurück zu Lukes.

Szenenwechsel.

Rory steht noch immer bebannt vor dem Bad.

LK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R: Und? Lane? Komm raus!

Lane kommt mit einem Plastikplättchen freudestrahlend heraus.

LK: ich bin 100 nicht schwanger!!!

R: (strahlt) ICH HABE ES GEWUSST, IST DASS TOLL!

Sie umarmen sich, Lane schaut auf die Uhr.

LK: (leiser und ernster) hey, rory, stört es dich wenn ich gehe ich möchte Dave anrufen, und meine Mum denkt sich sicher wo ich bleibe...

R: (lächelt) Natürlich..

Rory begleitet Lane zur Türe, sie umarmen sich zu abschied.

Rory schließt die Tür und beginnt leise zu unglaublich arg zu weinen, sie lehnt sich an die Tür, und gleitet in die Hocke.

Es klopft an der Tür. Rory steht total fertig auf, es ist Jess er wirkt total wütend bis er sieht dass Rory voll weint.

J: Was ist los mit dir?

Sie gehen rein. Er umarmt sie, sie setzten sich auf das Sofa.

J: Rory? Was ist los?

R: Jess... ich...

J: rory?

Beide sehen total besorgt aus.

R: ich, ich glaube, dass...

J: Was Rory?

Kleiner Szenenwechsel, Lorelai geht mir zwei großen Essenstüten durch die Hintertür rein, und hört Rory und Jess reden.

R: Ich bin schwanger!

Jess wird blass, sie werden aus ihrer Stille durch den Fall einer Tüte aus Lorelais Hand entrissen, Sie drehen sich zu ihr, sie steht mit offenem Mund unter dem Bogen von der Küche da, und starrt Rory an.

ENDE


	7. 407 Ueberraschung Ueberraschung! Teil 2

Überraschung Überraschung Teil 2

Fortsetztung von 1. Teil...

Lorelai steht da im totalem Schock, Rory ist in Tränen ausgebrochen, sie ist total aufgelöst, Jess schaut bleich zu Lorelai und hat mit einer Hand noch immer Rory umarmt.

Jess kommt zu sich, er will was sagen. Doch Lorelai legt die andere Tüte weg und geht zu ihm hin, sie will in am Arm packen, sie ist unglaublich sauer.

L: RAUS HIER!

R: (heult) MUM, DU KANNST IHN JETZT DOCH NICHT WEGSCHICKEN!

J: VERDAMMT (zu Lorelai)

Lore lässt ihn los, Jess umarmt Rory mit beiden Armen, Lorelai setzt sich auf den Couchtisch. Sie schaut total verwirrt drein und legt ihre Hand tröstend auf Rorys Knie.

J: Bist du dir sicher

Rory antwortet nicht sie weint in ihre total durchnässten Hände.

L: Rory Schatz....

R: Oh Gott, ....

Rory schaut dauernd auf den Boden, Lorelai blickt tötend auf Jess, er kriegt es aber kaum mit.

L: Ok, Rory, reiß dich zusammen, hör mir zu, ....

Sie weint weiter.

L: ... wie bist kommst du darauf?

Sie antwortet nicht.

L: (aufgebracht zu Jess) Hast du etwa nicht verhütet?

J: GOTT! WAs machen sie jetzt mich an!

R: Doch, aber vielleicht ist ja etwas schief gegangen... (sie weint andauernd)

J: Scheiße...

L: Gut, wir kommen schon voran, (sie hält jetzt ihre Hand, zu jess: ) Kannst du ihr nicht einmal ein Taschentuch reichen?

J: (er steht genervt auf und geht zum Telefon und holt Rory ein Taschentuch)  
R: (nimmt es und wischt sich die Tränen ab) Ich esse mehr als sonst, ich bin so launisch, und die, na (gestikuliert), hatte ich auch nicht..

L: (schaut kurz überlegend nach unten) entschuldige die Frage, aber wann hattet ihr das letzte mal Sex?

R: Es war nur einmal

L: (überrascht den Kopf schüttelnd) EINMAL?

R: (nickt)  
L: Rory, warum legst du dich nicht schlafen...

R: (nickt und steht auf, rufend zu Jess, kopfbewegjung dass er mitkommen soll) Jess...

Jess steht auf und folgt in ihr Zimmer. Lorelai ist ein wenig beleidigt, dass ihre Tochter, die vielleicht ein Kind bekommt, mit Jess, dem Idioten der sie geschwängert hat, ins Zimmer geht, und nicht mit ihr. Sie vergießt ein paar Tränen und schluchzt.

Rory geht mit Jess ihr Zimmer. Sie stehen.

R: (weint los) Es tut mir so leid...

Jess hat anscheinend berürungsängste.

J: Rory, du kannst nichts dafür.. und außerdem ist es nicht sicher... also....

R: (nickt) ja, ... (schaut ihn fordernd an, als ob sie will das er sie wenigstens umarmt)

Er schaut sie nur bleich und schockiert an.

J: Ich muss los, ruf mich morgen an sobald du aufwachst.

Er öffnet die Tür, rennt raus, geht an der Haupttür raus, Lorelai versucht ihn noch zur Rede zu stellen er ist aber weg. Lore geht zu Rory. Sie liegt am Bett.

Lore klopft kurz an den Türrahmen.

L: Hi....

R: (schaut auf die Decke) Er wird wieder wegrennen....

L: (legt sich zu Rory, und lügt) Nein, wird er sicher nicht....

Sie umarmt Rory und sie schlafen ein, nebeneinander, zur Decke blickend.

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 2

Bei Lukes

Jess geht herein, es ist schon sehr spät und er hört das Luke in der Küche arbeitet und seine Schritte nicht hören wird, also schleicht er sich nach oben.

Luke geht kurz darauf aus der Küche, er trocknet sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab und geht nach oben.

Er macht die Tür von seiner Wohnung auf und sieht Jess, der wie wild all seine Sachen in einen Rucksack stopft. Luke seufzt lautlos.

LD: Jess...

Jess dreht sich um, und sagt kein Wort, er packt weiter.

LD: Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?

Jess schweigt und packt.

LD: Warum jetzt schon wieder? Jess, ist dir die Schule zuviel? (paus, jess antwortet nicht) Du kannst das mir, und Rory, und deiner Mutter nicht wieder antun... Jess, du hast es versprochen, und das nicht zum 2. sonder zum 3. Mal, wie viele Chancen willst du noch vertun?

Jess ist fertig, und hat seine Lederjacke an, in der einen Hand haltet er seine Reisetasche und steht wortlos vor Luke.

LD: (schaut ihn geschockt an) Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, bevor du mir gesagt hast warum, ich will einen vernünftigen Grund hören, warum du nicht länger als ein paar Monate an einem Ort bleiben kannst!

Jess schaut ratlos herum.

LD: (verschränkt die Hände und steht vor der Tür) Wir können ewig so stehen bleiben

(lässt Reisetasche fallen)

J: (tortzig) Schön

Sie stehen kurz da, beide mit bösen Minen, als das Telefon läutet.

Jess, zuckt zusammen, Luke schaut in kurz böse an und geht zu Telefon und hebt ab.

L: (geht aus Rory's Zimmer einen Kaffee machen, in einem leicht besorgeten Ton) Hi, hat Jess schon mit dir geredet?

LD: (dreht sich zu Jess um) nein, wieso?

Jess lässt sich auf ein Sofa fallen und legt die Hände ins Gesicht. Luke wird sichtlich sauer.

LD: Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?

L: (seufzt) haaa, ich dachte nie dass ich mit dir darüber je reden müsste...

LD: Lorelai, bitte sag was los ist, hat er Rory etwas angetan?

Jess schnauft.

LD: (wir superernst) Was hat er ihr angetan!!!

L: Luke, sie, wie soll ich es nur sagen, (lacht kurz aus Verzweiflung), sie ist möglicherweise schwaner.

Luke steht mit offenem Mund geschockt da, und schaut zur Decke.

L: Luke? Bist du noch dran?  
LD: (kommt zu sich) Hm? Oh, ja, sicher... bist du, dir, ich meine, sie und du, oder nur sie...

L: Nein, luke, wir wissen es noch nicht bescheid.

LD: aha

L: Hör zu (schenkt sich gerade Kaffee ein) Luke, ich wollte dich nicht aufregen, aber Jess ist immerhin der Bengel der vielleicht Rory geschwängert hat, und, ich will nicht das er (schweren herzens, seufzend) wieder wegrennt...

LD: (schaut Jess enttäuscht an) Sicher, ruf an wenn du was brauchst..

Lore und Luke legen auf. Luke geht zu Jess, der nahezu im Sofa versunken ist.

LD: Du willst sie also im Stich lassen? Fein, bitte, wenn es so ist, dann darfst du gerne gehen!

Jess blickt zu Luke und steht auf.

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 3

LD: Und?

Jess nimmt seine Tasche und geht raus, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Luke schaut zu Boden.

Zeitsprung, es ist Morgen. Lorelai nimmt eine Tasse voll mit Kaffee (???), und geht leise und vorsichtig in Rory's Zimmer. Rory schläft, also setzt sie sich an ihr Bett und wacht sie auf.

L: Schatz, wach auf...

R: (wacht auf, dreht sich zu Lorelai undlächelt) Guten Morgen

L: Guten Morgen, hier (reicht ihr die Tasse)  
R: (setzt sich auf, nimmt einen Schluck, und verzieht das Gesicht) Kakao??????????????

L: (Lächelt) Ja, denn falls du wirklich schwanger bist, soll dein Kind nicht auch noch Koffeinsüchtig werden.. (sie lächelt noch immer, aufmunternd und innerlich verzweifelt) Also, um 16 Uhr, hast du einen Termin bei Dr. Swain, und dann, dann werden wir es wohl wissen.

R: (nickt) In Ordnung,

Lore lächelt zu Rory und will rausgehen.

R: hey, mum..

Dreht sich um

L: Ja?  
R: Danke dir vielmals

L: Keine Ursache, Schatz

Lore will wieder gehen.

R: Mum?  
L: Ja?  
R: Hast du was von Jess gehört?  
L: Nein, aber ich habe mit Luke telefoniert, es ist alles in bester Ordnung, ruh dich noch ein wenig aus.

Lorelai geht gerade raus, als das Telefon läutet.

L: Hallo?  
LD: (sitzt im Auto und fährt nervös und sauer, schreit) ICH HABE IHM NOCH GESAGT, ER SOLL NICHT GEHEN, ABER NEIN, ER WOLLTE NICHT HÖREN, MIßGEBURT!!!

L: Luke?  
LD: JA NEIN, MARY DIE ELFE......

L: Luke, was ist bitte los?  
LD: Jess ist weggerannt!

L: (seufzt auf, und geht ins Wohnzimmer weit weg, damit Rory sie nicht hören kann)Und jetzt noch mal, aber ganz ruhig.

LD: Gestern...

L: Ja, ..

LD: Bevor du angerufen hast, ich komme gerade aus der Küche nach oben, und er, (schnauft)

L: Erzähl weiter

LD: ... er packt seine Sachen, und er wollte mir nicht sagen, warum und wieso, dann hast du angerufen, und dann habe ich zu ihm gesagt: so, du willst sie also im Stich lassen... dann ist er gegangen

L: (verzweifelt) Ich hasse ihn... jedes mal so eine dummheit...

LD: ...aber...

L: Hm?  
LD: ... was er nicht wusste, wegen des Gewerkschaftsstreites der Bus und Bahnunternehmen, fährt kein einziger Bus oder Zug irgendwo hin, und schon gar nicht nach NY...

L: Und sein Auto?  
LD: Das hat er eben nicht genommen...

L: (schüttelt den Kopf) Bitte was? Warum nicht?  
LD: Keine Ahnung... Jetzt fahre ich schon seit Stunden herum uns suche ihn, er muss irgendwo sein...

L: Beschissen oder?  
LD: (er schweigt, er steht vor dem alten, schon leicht nicht nur durch den brand zerfallenem Independence Inn) Hey, ich ruf dich bald an...

L: (überrascht) Ok...

Luke steigt aus seinem Auto aus, und sucht einen Weg ins Hotel zu kommen, er klettert einen Baum ins erste Stockwerk auf.

Er streift sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung ab, er muss sich öfters Bücken, und er hört etwas, und geht in ein Zimmer rein, er sieht Jess auf einem Bett schlafend.

Er geht zu ihm hin, und rüttelt, schlägt ihn fast auf!

Jess ist überrascht, steht auf, ohne irgendwas mitzukriegen.

J: VERDAMMT! (erblickt Luke) Luke...

LD: WIE KONNTEST DU NUR WEGRENNEN?  
J: Ich....

LD: Was ich? Immer diese Ausreden! Ich bin es satt! Stell dir vor Rory ist tatsächlich schwanger!!! Was tust du dann? Rennst immer mal wieder weg? Toll, wirklich toll Jess, wie du das immer machst.

Jess steht mit gläsrigen Augen da.

LD: Immer vor jeder Auseinandersetztung wegrennen! Manchmal wünsche ich mir dich nicht wieder aufgenommen zu haben... (er überlegt kurz) eigentlich wäre ich überglücklich wenn du nie aufgetaucht wärst! Wenn Rory jetzt noch mit Dean zusammen wäre, dann hätte sie dieses Problem nicht, und alles wäre gut. Aber...

Jess ist den Tränen nahe, er nimmt seine Sachen und klettert durch das selbe Fenster durch das auch Luke reingeklettert ist, raus. Luke folgt ihm und schreit ihm nach.

Jess rennt zur Straße, doch seine Gefühlt überwältigen ihn, er bleibt stehen. Jess weint voll los und fällt in die Hocke. Luke steht hinter ihm, zieht in rauf

Und umarmt ihn väterlich.

J: (durch die Tränen durch) Ich wollte doch gar nicht wegrennen...

LD: Es ist OK, (Pause), sollen wir zu Rory fahren?  
J: (nickt)

Sie steigen in Luke's Wagen.

Lorelai und Rory schauen fern, man merkt das sie auf Distanz sind.

Es klingelt an der Tür.

Lore öffnet sie und sieht Luke und einen schon gefasster Jess.

Sie ist geschockt, doch bevor sie Jess anschreien will, zeigt ihr Luke mit der schüttelend Hand dass sie lieber nichts sagen soll.

L: Luke, (kühl) Jess, kommt rein...

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 4

Luke und Jess gehen hinein. Sie stehen beide etwas ratlos da.

L: (zu Jess, mit einem wütendem Unterton) Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer...

J: (nickt dankend und geht in Rorys Zimmer)

Lorelai und Luke schauen sich an.

L: Und wo hast du ihn gefunden?  
LD: Im Independence...  
L: (nickt) Weißt du was ich eigentlich nicht verstehen kann... (wird wütend) Er rennt weg und du zwingst ihn her zu kommen!!!

LD: Zwingen? Lorelai bitte, er ist gerade mal 18! Was erwartest du? Wie hättest du denn reagiert?  
L: Sicher nicht mit Wegrennen!

LD: Er wollte doch gar...

L: Luke, hier geht es um Rory, er hat sie geschwängert! Er kann, NEIN, ER DARF Nicht wegrennen... nicht einmal daran denken.... (Pause) Von mir aus kann er sonst wohin fliehen, aber Rory....

LD: Lorelai er ist noch ein Kind!

L: Ein schnell rennendes Kind!

PAUSE

L: Willst du einen Tee?  
LD: (nickt)

Szenenwechsel, Jess kommt in Rorys Zimmer. Sie sitzt am Bett und liest.

R: (überrascht) JESS???  
J: (kühl, und hilflos) Hi

Rory steht auf und geht zu Jess. Sie stehen nur da. Rory wartet dass Jess etwas sagt.

J: Tut mir leid wegen gestern...

R: Schon gut...

Sie stehen noch immer nur da.

J: Hör zu, es ist nicht gerade leicht...

R: (sie sieht in nur an) Ich weiß

J: ich weiß nicht was ich in so einer situation machen soll..

R: (ernst) Ich weiß

Lorelai kommt ins Zimmer.

L: Ich wollte euch nicht stören, will jemand etwas trinken oder essen?  
J: (verneint mit einem kopfschütteln)

R: Danke, ich möchte nichts..

L: Ok, (sie macht die Tür wieder zu)

Lorelai geht zum Herd, Luke sitzt derweil am Esstisch. Sie nimmt einen Tee Beutel und legt ihn in eine Tasse, sie füllt sie mit heißem Wasser und gibt sie ihm.

LD: Danke

Sie setzt sich zu Luke.

L: (blickt auf den Tisch)  
LD: (nimmt einen Schluck) Sie ist sicher nicht schwanger...

L: Püh!

LD: Nein, sicher nicht, glaub mir, (dabei bewegt er seinen Kopf so komisch hin und her)  
L: Luke, mit 16 dachte ich mir auch ich hätte nur zugenommen...

LD: Trotzdem

Die Tür von Rorys Zimmer geht auf.

R: Mum, wir fahren kurz in der Gegend herum.

L: (nervös) Na, gut... sei aber um spätestens zwei wieder da, wegen dem ...

R: ...arzttermin, ich weiß...

Jess schaut Luke nur kurz an, Luke nickt kurz und sie gehen schon raus.

LD: Ok, dann werde ich glaube ich, jetzt auch gehen...

L: Mhm, du hast ja noch viel zu tun...  
LD: Genau, das Lokal...  
L: ja...

Er steht auf Lorelai begleitet ihn zur Tür. Luke dreht sich plötzlich um.

LD: eine dumme Frage aber, na ja, falls Rory, möge Gott sie behüten, tatsächlich schwanger ist... sind wir dann... (gestikuliert)  
L: Was Luke?  
LD: (zieht Gesicht zusammen) Verwandt?  
L: Ich weiß nicht...

LD: (er lächelt sie kurz an)  
L: (lächelt höflich zurück)  
LD: Entschuldige, dass war eine unpassende Frage... (schüttelt kurz den Kopf) Bis dann

L: Bis dann.. (sie schließt die Tür)

In Rorys Auto, Jess fährt, sie hat sich an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt und schaut hinaus. Auch ihm merkt man an dass er nicht weiß was er sagen soll.

J: Ist dir kalt?

R: Was?

J: Soll ich die Heizung einschalten?  
R: Nein

J: Oder die Klimaanlage?  
R: Nein danke...

J: OK, möchtest du vielleicht ein anders Lied hören?  
R: Nein, Radio ist OK.

J: Gut.

Sie schauen sich kurz ratlos an, und sie beugt sich wieder zur Fensterscheibe.

Zeitsprung, Rory und Jess parken wieder vor dem Gilmore Haus.

J: Rufst du mich dann an, wenn du, na, das Ergebnis hast?  
R: Sicher...

J: Ich bin bei Lukes...

R: Ja...  
J: Oder willst du dass ich mit komm  
R: Nein, nein, geh du nur zu Lukes...

J: In Ordnung... dann ok, ..

Sie steigen aus dem Auto aus.

J: Ich geh dann jetzt...

R: ja,

Jess geht also Richtung Stadt und Rory kommt durch die Haustür.

L: Hi, gut dass du so zeitig da bist... geht's dir gut?  
R: (niedergeschlagen) Danke, ja...

L: Wie wars mit Jess? (sie spricht seinen Namen sichtlich schwer aus)

R: Es war schreklich..

L: (sauer) Wieso hat er dich blöd angemacht? Dieser Mistkerl....  
R: Nein, wir haben die ganze Herumfahrerei über nichts miteinander geredet... (Pause) Es ist so schreklich... hoffentlich bin ich nicht schwanger...

L: (umarmt sie) Natürlich, das finden wir jetzt auch heraus... komm fahren wir?  
R: Ja...

Sie gehen hinaus.

Zeitsprung und Szenenwechsel, Lorelai und Rory kommen bei einer Praxis hinein.

L: Hallo, meine Tochter hat hier einen Termin für 16:00!

Empfangsdame: Gilmore, Lorelai?  
L: Genau.

Empfangsdame: Sie sind sehr pünktlich da, gehen sie bitte in Zimmer 2, Dr. Swain kommt gleich zu Ihnen...

L: Danke...

Die beiden gehen zum Zimmer. Die Empfangsdame schreit ihnen nach:

"Bitte nicht Beide, nur die Patientin"

Lorelai und Rory sehen sich kurz an.

L: Und? Schaffst du das allein?  
R: Ich denke schon...

L: Gut.. komme her.. (sie umarmen sich ganz doll) Ich liebe dich mein schatz...

R: Ich dich auf.

L: (löst umarmung auf) Denk daran was immer passiert ich bin für dich da...

R: Danke...

Rory geht in das Zimmer, und Lore setzt sich total erschöpft in das Wartezimmer.

Szenenwechsel, Jess kommt in Lukes Wohnung. Luke sitzt auf seinem Sofa da, und schaut fern, er trinkt ein Bier. Jess setzt sich zu ihm. Sie schauen abgelenkt fern.

J: Du hast das Diner geschlossen..

LD: Ich hatte keine Lust...  
J: (nickt)

Sie schauen nur nach vorne, Luke schaut kurz zu Jess, und bückt sich zu einer Kiste Bier, er nimmt eines und reicht es Jess rüber.

Jess schaut die Flasche komisch an, öffnet sie aber dann.

Sie sitzen beide da und trinken ihr bier.

SZENE WIRD AUSGELBENDET

TEIL 5

Zeitsprung, Lorelai sitzt nervös im Wartezimmer.

Die Tür des Untersuchungsraumes geht langsam auf, Lorelai stürzt sich schnell zu ihr.

Rory kommt blaß heraus.

L: Und bist du...

Rory fängt zu weinen an und nickt....

Lorelai umarmt sie und fängt ebenfalls aus Angst, der Furcht vor all dem was kommen mag zu weinen an.

Szenewechsel,

Jess und Luke schauen noch immer fern, das Telefon läutet, Jess steht auf, Luke bleibt sitzten und haltet seine Bierflasche mit beiden Händen.

Jess hebt ab:

J: Ja? (hört Rory, er schweigt...)

Luke hört Rory's Schluchzen, und sieht Jess' aufgefühlten Gesichtsausdruck, er schaut kurz zu ihm, und dann auf den Boden, wo sein Blick erstarrt........

ENDE


	8. 408 Zunkunftsplaene

Zukunftspläne

Einleitungsteil

Zeitsprung von ca. ein paar Tagen seit der letzten Folge. Es ist Morgen, Sookie und Lorelai sitzen in der Küche, gehen Rechnungen durch und reden.

S: (vorsichtig)...Und, habt ihr es schon Emily und Richard gesagt?

L: Nein, ... , ich weiß gar nicht ob wir sollen... aber irgendwann werden wir es ja machen müssen.... Du und Luke ihr seit ja die Einzigen die es bis jetzt wissen..

S: Keine Angst, aus mir bekommen sie nichts raus (klopft auf Lore's Hand)

Plötzlich geht die Tür von Rory's Zimmer auf und sie rennt hysterisch und seufzend ins Bad.

S: (schaut ihr nach) Oh meine Kleine..

L: Ihr ist jeden morgen schlecht... (schaut auch nach ihr, und seufzt)

S: Wann geht sie wieder nach yale?  
L: Sie wollte die ersten paar Tage hier bleiben, nach dem Schock, nächste Woche fährt sie dann wieder... (schnauft hoffnungslos)  
S: Hey, es wird doch alles werden..

L: Ja, aber es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen! Sie studiert Sookie!

S: Ja, ...

L: Und diese kleine Ratte schwängert sie...

S: Lorelai, hör mir zu, du hast es doch auch geschafft, sie wird dann halt ein paar Monate Pause machen und weiterstudieren...

L: (will was sagen, wird unterbrochen, Rory steht hinter ihnen) Oh, Guten Morgen...

R: Morgen (setzt sich schlecht gelaunt dazu) Was macht ihr da?  
S: Rechnung vom Dragonfly durchgehen...

R: (nickt) Mum, hat wer angerufen?  
L: Nein....

S: Wer hätte den anrufen sollen?  
R: (will ablenken)  
L: Jess

S: Oh, entschuldigung...

Sie sitzen weiter am Tisch, schauen die Rechungen durch, und Rory sitzt nach unten schauend neben ihnen.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 1

Zeitsprung, Nachmittag, Lorelai und Rory spazieren eingehackt durch Stars Hollow, Lorelai wirkt eigenlich ganz gut drauf.

L: Und? Noch immer schlecht?  
R: (lächelt) Nein, nein geht schon...

L: (lächelt bestätigend) Bist du dir sicher dass wir zu Lukes gehen sollen?  
R: Irgendwann werde ich doch mit ihm reden müssen... und du mit Luke...

L: (bleibt stehen und schüttelt den Kopf) Mit Luke?  
R: Na ja, er ist wie sein Vater und du meine Mutter, (Lore unterbricht sie)  
L: Klingt irgendwie verdächtig nach Inzest!

R: MUM! Mach jetzt keine scherze... ihr werdet doch sicher irgendwas zu besprechen haben..

L: (hängt sich wieder bei Rory ein, und sie gehen weiter) Ja, kann schon sein, ich hoffe nur das, (seufzt) Jess, und du wieder miteinander redet..

R: Nicht nur du... (sie gehen bei Lukes rein)

Es ist nicht sehr viel los, und Luke schreibt irgendwas an der Theke, er sieht die beiden.

L: (zynisch zu Luke) Und ist er noch da?

R: Mum!

L: 'Tschuldige!

LD: (zu Rory, aufmunternd lächelnd) Und wie geht es dir?  
R: Danke, ging schon besser...

LD: Du möchtest sicher mit Jess reden? Er ist oben und arbeitet für die Schule...

R: Danke Luke (geht nach oben)  
L: (setzt sich auf Barhocker neben Luke, sarkastisch) Für die Schule?  
LD: (schreibt weiter herum) Ja, er meint es wohl ziemlich ernst diesesmal...

L: Hmm...

LD: Doch, vertraue mir, er ist wirklich (gerät ins schwärmen) angagiert, und seine Lehrer haben mir versichert dass er immer da ist, ausserdem glaube ich dass er irgendwie begreift was zwischen ihm und Rory passiert ist, und dass er jetzt die Konsequenzen dafür tragen muss..

L: (ernst) Wow....

LD: Wie geht es dir dabei?  
L: Bitte?  
LD: Wie geht es dir dabei? Ich meine, Rory ist schwanger, dass ist keine Kleinigkeit, und sie ist noch sehr jung..

L: (schaut nach unten) Es ist nicht leicht... und es wird sicher noch viel auf mich, auf uns beide zukommen, aber ich kann mich nicht wie meine eltern verhalten (schüttelt leicht den kopf), dass könnte ich ihr nich antun, wie ich es mit Jess machen werde... keine ahnung

LD: (lacht kurz)  
L: (lächelt zurück) Aber, es wird schon gehen... irgendwie.. (schaut kurz nachdenklich nach unten)  
LD: Kaffee?  
L: Oh ja, bitte..

Luke lächelt sie kurz an und geht hinter den Thresen um ihr Kaffe einzuschenken.

Szenenwechsel, Lukes Wohnung.

Jess macht am Couchtisch Hausaufgaben, Rory klopft an.

J: (schaut nicht wer an der Tür steht) Komm rein...

Rory geht vorsichtig rein.

R: Hi

J: (dreht sich um, schockiert) Rory... (steht auf)  
R: (ahnungslos was sie tun soll) Hi

J: Ähm (Pause) Wie geht's dir?  
R: Gut, gut, danke.... (blickt verlegen zur Seite, sieht den Couchtisch und seine Schulsachen) Stör ich dich gerade beim Lernen?  
J: Nein, ich mache nur gerade ein paar Referate fertig, und Buchbesprechungen...

R: (interessiert) Welches Buch?  
J: Herr der Fliegen

R: Herr der Fliegen? (lächelt)  
J: (lächelt) Ja, (geht zum Sofa, Rory geht ihm nach, er setzt sich, sie sich auch, er hebt das Buch auf) ich weiß, nicht gerade anspruchsvoll, aber es ist ja auch eine öffentlich Schule...

R: (blättert sein paar Blätter von Jess durch) Du hast dich ja ganz schön angestrengt...

J: Danke... letztes Jahr hab ich es doch, na ja, sagen wir mal ziemlich versaut... (lächelt)  
R: (lacht) Ja...

J: Wir haben einen neuen Englisch-Lehrer

R: wirklich?  
J: Er kommt aus NY, er ist echt gut...

R: Toll. (beide werden wieder ernst)

J: Rory, (sie schaut traurig zu ihm) Ich werde da sein...

R: (hebt die Augenbrauen) Mhm....

J: Nein, wirklich

R: (schaut ihn unbeindruckt an) Jess, wenn du nicht mehr mit.... (er unterbricht sie)

J: (sammelt und beruhigt sich) Rory, verdammt, ich liebe dich!!!

R: (schockiert) Wow

J: (wütend) Wie kommst du nur darauf dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein will? Ich bin 19, und ja, ich tue mir unglaublich schwer mit der ganzen beschissen Schule, und mit Luke und (wir ruhiger) mit, mit, (verliehrt den Faden) deiner Schwangerschaft... (noch wütender) Hey, aber ich lass mich nicht so leicht runterkriegen... dass soll ja jedem klar sein, und du wirst dich auf mich verlassen können, und es, ich meine, entschuldige (schaut auf ihren Bauch man kann übrigens noch nichts vom Bauen erkennen), das Baby, ...

R: (greift sich auf den Bauch lacht los)  
J: (lacht mit und gestikuliert mit den Händen) Was? Was ist so witzig?

Rory packt ihm beim Nacken und küsst ihn lachend auf die Wange.

R: (flüstert es ihm ins Ohr) Danke

Jess will sie küssen.

R: (wehrt Jess mit den Händen ab) Oh Gott! (steht auf und rennt ins Bad)

Jess steht auf und geht ihr nach, er steht vor der verschlossenen Tür, und hört wie sich Rory übergibt.

J: rory! Ist alles in Ordnung?

Szenenwechsel, Lore sitzt noch immer unten und trinkt Kaffee, Luke arbeitet und redet neben bei mit Lorelai.

Rory kommt mit Jess runter, sie wirkt ziemlich fertig.

L: (etwas überrascht) Rory, (mit „if looks could kill" blick) Jess...

LD: Und, alles wieder in Ordnung?  
R: Ja, ja, mir ist nur schlecht...

L: Oh, Schatz, dann sollten wir wohl nachhause gehen...

R: (nickt)  
L: Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, Luke und ich...

LD: Ah, genau..

L: ...wir haben uns gedacht dass (schnauft sauer wegen Jess) wir 4, uns vielleicht zum Essen treffen, und reden, (lacht blöd) es war seine idee... (zeigt auf Luke)

R: Gute Idee, kommt zu uns.

J: Ok

Rory und Lorelai gehen raus.

J: Bis später (zu Rory, er geht schnell wieder nach oben)

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 2

Zeitsprung, Abend, Lorelai und Rory sind in der Küche, servieren den Tisch und tanzen. Sie hören gerade „Girls just wanna have fun"

L: (legt gerade die Teller hin, singt) Ohooooo Girrrrrrrrlssss...

R: (muss dauernd lachen, sie legt die Servietten neben die Teller)

Es läutet.

R: Ich geh schon!

L: (singt weiter) THATS ALL WE WAAHANTTTT, (dreht CD Player leiser)

Rory öffnet die Tür, sie ist überrascht dass Luke einen Pulli und keine Mütze trägt.

R: Hi, Luke du siehst aber schick aus...

LD: (verlegen) Danke, Rory...

Luke geht rein, Rory steht noch mit Jess am Türrahmen.

J: Und, geht's dir schon besser?  
R: (gut gelaunt) Ja, danke

Sie küssen sich kurz zur Begrüßung, doch sie scheinen nicht genug zu bekommen, bis Rory Jess wegstoßt.

R: Später

J: Wann?  
R: Später halt...

J: (haltet sie noch immer um die Hüften) Ich will wissen wann...  
R: (muss lachen) ....du bist ziemlich ungeduldig, was? (küsst ihn noch mal kurz)

Jess lässt Rory los, sie gehen Händchen haltend in die Küche, wo Luke schon brav am Tisch sitzt.

L: (unfreundlich) Hi Jess...

J: (übertrieben höflich) Lorelai...

Rory und Jess setzten sich an den Tisch. Lorelai steht noch, sie schmeißt sich ein Handtuch um den Arm, räuspert sich und spielt Kellnerin.

L: So, meine Herrschaften, wir hätten heute als Vorspeise Nichts, als Suppe Sookie's berühmte Spinatcremesuppe und als Hauptspeise (lacht angeberisch) einen selbstgemachten Braten! (schaut zu Rory)  
R: Genau, haben wir zwei gemacht!

LD: Na toll... (legt sich Serviette über seinen Schoß)

R: Luke, bitte, freu dich für uns!

LD: (scherzhaft) Natürlich entschuldigung...

Lorelai serviert das Essen. Alle sind gut gelaunt und freuen sich.

Kurzer Zeitsprung, der Tisch ist voll von Essensresten, alle vier sitzen vollgegessen da, und reden. Rory und Jess halten unterm Tisch Händchen.

LD: Das war wirklich toll, sie war gerade mal 14... (lacht)  
L: ja... (lacht)  
LD: Rory, wann gehst du zurück nach Yale?  
R: Am Montag

LD: Und wie planst du dann...

R: Also das Studium kann noch bis Ende des Semesters weiterführen, dann werde ich wohl eine (mit geknickter Stimme) Pause einlegen müssen..

LD: Aber du studierst schon fertig oder?  
R: Natürlich, (wird ein wenig ernst) sicher...

L: (noch immer unfreundlich zu ihm) Jess, was planst du eigentlich?  
J: Was?  
L: Nichts was, was planst du nach der Schule...  
R: (beleidigt) Mum, du könntest ruhig noch ein wenig unfreundlicher sein..

J: (sauer) Arbeiten.

L: (verachtend) Arbeiten?  
J: Ich will das Rory immer genug Geld hat...  
L: Wirklich? Also ich glaube ehrlich gesagt dass sie das mit einem Yale Abschluss auch selber verdienen kann...

J: Gut, dass kann sie auch machen...

Rory ist sichtlich den Tränen nahe, Luke sieht es und will ihr helfen.

LD: (räuspert sich) Ähm, Jess, wolltest du nicht ein wenig allein sein, mit Rory, also ihr zwei?  
J: (starrt Lorelai wütend an) ja...

Rory und Jess stehen auf, sie verabschieden sich nicht von Lorelai.

Luke schnauft, und Lorelai starrt auf ihren leeren Teller.

LD: (nachdenklich) Oh Mann, wie soll das nur gut gehen... Er benimmt sich wie ein Möchtegern Held, Rory und ihr Studium, du und jess...

L: (schluchzend) Pah! Ich und Jess... als ob ich an der Situation schuld wäre...

LD: (verunsichert) Weinst du?  
L: Na, Freudentränen sind das sicher keine... (lacht zur Ablenkung und bricht dann richtig in Tränen aus)

LD: Lorelai, tut mir leid ich wollte nicht.... (nimmt sie in den Arm)  
L: Du kannst nichts dafür es ist nur, wenn Rory da ist will ich so stark wie möglich wirken, und sie ist schon jetzt so unglaublich fertig, meine ganze Geschichte wiederholt sich bei ihr... und jess... oh gott, er erinnert mich immer mehr an Christopher... hab ich dir mal erzählt dass er mich an Christopher erinnert? (blickt zu Luke)  
LD: Nein, hast du nicht.

L: Ich will nicht dass sie die gleiche Beziehung wie ich und Chris führen.... Oh mann, ich bin wie ein kleines Baby... (nimmt eine Serviette vom Tisch als Taschentuch) ..und meine Eltern... (schluchzt los) sie werden mich und rory so fertig machen... wie kann ich dass nur schaffen, sie müssen Yale bezahlen, und was ist mit meinem Hotel? (legt sich die Hände aufs Gesicht) Oh Gott, mein Hotel... (schmiegt sich in Lukes Arme und weint)  
LD: Hey, es wird alles wieder gut, schau was aus Rory geworden ist, du bist eine tolle Mum, und das liegt sicher im Blut...

L: (lächelt kurz)

Szenenwechsel, Jess und Rory schmusen in Lukes Wohnung auf Jess' Bett herum.

R: LUFT HOLEN! ... und weiter....

Sie küssen sich wild weiter.

R: Wir wollten eigentlich reden oder?  
J: Ja...

R: ...ok, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast... (sie lacht)

J: (grinst)

Sie küssen sich weiter.

Szenenwechsel, bei Lorelai

Sie begleitet Luke zur Tür.

L: Danke fürs zuhören...

LD: Kein Problem, ruf an falls irgendetwas ist, und du etwas brauchst..

L: Ja danke, gute nacht...  
LD: Gute Nacht

Lorelai schließt die Tür und setzt sich aufs Sofa um fernzusehen.

Szenenwechsel, in Lukes Wohnung Jess und Rory sitzen am Sofa und schauen ebenfalls fern, er hält sie im arm, sie hält die Fernbedienung.

R: (zuckt zusammen) Wie spät ist es?

J: (schaut auf seine Uhr) 10...

R: Dann geh ich mal... meine Mum wartet sicher schon...

J: Soll ich dich fahren?  
R: Ja, bitte

Zeitsprung und Szenenwechsel, Rory kommt zuhause rein.

R: Mum?  
L: (steht vom Sofa auf, blickt freundlich und etwas besorgt zu Rory) Hey Schatz, tut mir Leid dass ich so albern wegen Jess reagiert habe...

R: (kommt auf sie zu) Ich kann es verstehen...

L: Danke, geh schlafen, wir müssen morgen zum...

R: Oh Mann, Freitagabendinner...

L: Ganz Genau...

R: Sagen wir es ihr morgen?  
L: (schließt kurz die Augen) Hmmm....

R: Mum?  
L: Besprechen wir das Morgen?  
R: OK

L: (pause)ähm, Rory, ist wirklich wieder alles OK mit Jess?  
R: (fängt an zu strahlen) Ja, es ist alles 100 wieder OK.

L: Toll, dass freut mich, ehrlich schatz...

R: (umarmt Lore ganz doll) Danke

L: Für was denn?  
R: Für alles...

L: (gerührtes lächeln) Gute Nacht Kleines...

R: Gute Nacht

Lorelai küsst sie kurz auf die Stirn. Rory geht in ihr Zimmer.

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 3

Zeitsprung, es ist Freitag Abend. Wie üblich stehen sie vor dem alten Gilmore Haus, doch diesmal ist ihre Angst nahezu greifbar...

L: oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott...

R: Heißt dass wir sagen es ihnen?

L: (lauter) OH GOTT, OH GOTT, OH GOTT...

R: Ich läute an.

L: Oh Gott.

Emily öffnet gut gelaunt die Tür.

E: Guten Abend meine Lieben, kommt doch rein, ihr erfriert bestimmt!

R: Danke, Grandma...

Sie geben ihre Mäntel dem Hausmädchen.

L: (leise) Oh Gott.

R: PSST!

Richard kommt aus dem Arbeitzimmer.

RG: Ah, meine Damen, ihr seht heute bezaubernd aus!

R: Danke dir... (verlegen)  
RG: Wieso steht ihr noch im Entree? (geht Richtung Wohnzimmer) Was wollt ihr trinken?

L: (vorlaut) Doppelten Whisky!

E: (am Sofa sitzend, nippt am Martini) LORELAI!

L: (verängstigt) Es geht auch ein normaler, ohne Eis, das ganze Glas voll...

E: (verdreht die Augen)  
L: (setzt sich gerade mit Rory auf das Sofa) Entschuldige Mum...

E: Nun, wie geht es euch?  
R: Vorzüglich Grandma... und dir?

Richard reicht Lorelai ihren Whisky und Rory ein Glas Cola.

R: Dankesehr...

E: (strahlend) Mir geht es ebenfalls sehr gut. Und gibt es etwas neues, was ihr mir vielleicht sagen möchtet?

Lorelai wird plötzlich blass, sie umringt ihr Glas mit ihrer linken Hand und trinkt den Whisky auf Ex. Rory sitzt hilflos neben ihr, ihr ist ihre Mutter sichtlich peinlich.

E: ALSO WIRKLICH! Was ist heute los mit dir...

L: (legt Glas weg) Ich weiß nicht was es neues gibt, dass könnest du uns sagen, oder, Mum? (lacht falsch)  
E: (ahnungslos) Was, also dass war doch nur...

Das Hausmädchen kommt ihn den Salon, und unterbricht Emily.

Hausmädchen: Das Essen ist serviert.

E: (verwirrt) Oh, Danke...

RG: Na dann wollen wir mal..

Sie gehen zum Esszimmer. Rory flüstert zu Lorelai.

R: Kannst du dich nicht benehmen?

L: (fllüstert zurück) Bist du denn gar nicht nervös?  
R: Doch, natürlich, aber ich.. (die Beiden setzten sich gerade an den Tisch)

E: Na, was flüstert ihr denn?  
L: (schmollt gar nichts)

Das Hausmädchen serviert den Ersten Gang.

R: (blickt vielsagend zu Lorelai)

L: (sieht Rorys Blick) Ähm, (zu Hausmädchen) Könnten sie mir bitte Alkohol bringen?  
Hausmädchen: Alkohol?  
L: Egel was, schnell, sehr schnell... Danke...

RG: Aber Lorelai, was ist denn um Himmels Willen mit dir los?

R: (wird sehr ernst) Grandpa, ich unterbreche dich nicht gerne aber ich glaube... dazu braucht ihr eure gesamte Aufmerksamkeit...

L: Oh Gott... (sie blickt leidend nach unten)

Szene wird ausgeblendet

TEIL 4

R: (schnauft, atmet laut ein und aus) Grandma (blickt zu Emily) Grandpa, (bickt zu Richard)... Ich, Ich bin schwanger.

Eine eisige Stille erfüllt den Raum. Emily blickt auf Rory, ebenso Richard, ihr Blick ist so unglaublich leer, ob es der gleiche ist den sie hatten, als sie erfuhren dass ihre gerademal 16 Jährige, einzige, Tochter schwanger ist? Das verschreckte Hausmädchen bringt Lorelai einen Martini.

L: (zum Hausmädchen, haltet sie an der Hand) Vielen Vielen, Vielen Dank...

E: (ohne ihren Blick von Rory abzuwenden) Lorelai, lass sie los...

L:(lässt sie los, und nippt schnell, sehr schnell an ihrem Drink)

R: (spielt nervös mit seiner Gabel, bis ihm der Kragen platzt) Es reicht, (steht auf), ich geh in mein Arbeitszimmer...

E: Richard du wirst bestimmt nirgendwo hingehen, du hast nämlich Lorelai's großartige Entschuldigung verpasst...

R: (setzt sich schweißbadend wieder hin, er seufzt)  
L: Ha? Meine Entschuldigung? So Leid es mir Tut, dazu werde ich nichts sagen...

G: (blickt wieder zu Rory) Und was hast (spöttisch) DU uns zu sagen?

R: Ich, es, tut mir, ich (abolut ratlos), ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... (wirft sich müde in ihren Sessel)  
E: (lacht bösartig) Merkwürdig, (legt ihre Serviette weg), aber genau dass habe ich erwartet...

R: Emily, reden wir doch wie Erwachsene Mensch darüber. Also Rory, was ist mit Yale?  
R: Oh, also ich studiere das Semester fertig, und dann mache ich ein halbes Semester, oder so, Pause, aber ihr kennt mich... ich wisst dass ich fertigstudieren werde...

E: (lacht laut los) Dich kennen... Wie alt bist, Rory?  
R: 19

E: 19? Und von wem hast du dich bittschön schwänger lassen?  
L: Mum!

E: Lorelai, halt deinen Mund.

R: (mit gläsrigen Augen) Jess

E: (extrem zynisch) Aha, von diesem tollen Jungen, der schon öfters weggerannt ist, und bei Wal Mart arbeitet...

R: (schaut hilflos zu Lorelai)

E: ...da bin sogar ich gegen eine Hochzeit!

L: Mum, bitte... Glaubst du sie wollte es?  
E: Wolltest du es?  
L: Nein, aber...  
E: Ach, du auch nicht, interessant.

R: Oh Emily, was haben wir uns nur eingebrockt...

E: Verlasst bitte das Haus

R: Grandma?  
L: Was?  
E: Fahrt vorsichtig

Rory und Lorelai stehen wortlos auf und gehen nach draußen, sie hinterlassen eine den Tränen nahe Emily und einen aufgelösten Richard…

Kurzer Zeitsrpung und Szenenwechsel, im Auto.

R: Ich kannte sie so gar nicht...  
L: Willkommen bei den Gilmores Kleine...

R: Mum, erzählst du es Ms. Patty?

L: Ms. Patty?  
R: Könnte sie die Neuigkeit nicht verbreiten?

L: (lächelt zu Rory) Sicher wenn du möchtest..

R: Mögen oder nicht Mögen, es kostet mich die wenigste Kraft...  
L: Triffst du dich jetzt doch mit Lane?  
R: Ja, wir treffen uns im Pavillion, ich möchte es ihr persönlich sagen...

L: Alles klar...  
R: Glaubst du Grandma und Grandpa reden je wieder mit mir?

L: Das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab, ganz von Ihnen...

Zeitsprung und Szenenwechsel

Rory sitzt im Pavillion, es ist dunkel. Lane kommt herein...

LK: Hi Rory... (setzt sich neben sie)  
R: Lane! (umarmt sie)  
LK: Wieso wolltest du dich denn so dringend treffen? (schüttelt fragend den Kopf)  
R: Also, Lane, gott ist das schwer...

LK: (legt ihre Hand auf Rory's) Ist denn alles in Ordnung?  
R: Ja, mir geht's gut, Lane ich erwarte ein Kind..

LK: (mit offenem Mund) Ah...

R: ...von Jess...  
LK: Oh...

R: (verzieht das Gesicht) Bist du etwa böse auf mich?  
LK: (schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt) Nein, natürlich nicht... Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

R: (lacht) Danke, du bist die erste die das sagt!

LK: Gerngschehen... wow... was sagt Lorelai dazu?  
R: Sie hat es akzeptiert, nur Emily und Richard, ach, über die möchte ich jetzt nicht reden...

LK: Ist Jess in Lebensgefahr?  
R: Ja, noch.

Beide lachen kurz.

LK: Wie fühlst du dich dabei?  
R: Gut, es geht, ich hab mich damit abgefunden... nur yale und... (sie werden von Kirk unterbrochen der in den Pavillion gehetzt reinkommt)  
K: Rory, herzlichen Glückwunsch... (schüttelt ihr die Hand)

Lane und Rory schauen ihm amüsiert zu.

K: Ms. Patty hat uns die freudige Nachricht mitgeteilt, du wirst sicherlich eine gute Mutter. (kurze Pause) Hast du gewusst wie schmerzhaft Wehen sein können? Meine Mutter hat gemeint es fühlt sich an wie ein Haus...

Ms. Patty die ebenfalls hineingestürmt kommt unterbricht ihn.

Ms.P: Kirk, halt die Klappe! (zu Rory) Mein Schatz (umarmt sie) Herzlichen Glückwunsch, geht es dir gut? Wenn du magst können wir Schwangerschaftsübungen machen?

K: Wie ein Haus mit Terassen und Balkons.

Rory und Lane lachten und lachten, Rory war innerlich so gerührt. Alle hier verstanden sie und boten ihr Hilfe an, sie fühlte sich zum ersten mal sicher seitdem sie wusste dass sie schwanger war.

Die Kamera zoomt aus, man sieht den Pavillion von oben, und alle Bewohner von Stars Hollow die hineingehen, obwohl es schon längst dunkel ist, um Rory Glück zu wünschen.

ENDE


	9. 409 Geburt und andere Gluecksfaelle

4.09 Geburt und andere Glücksfälle

Einleitungsteil

Beil Lukes. Rory und Lorelai sitzen an dem Tisch beim Fenster, Rory isst, Lorelai hat ihre Brille auf und füllt irgendetwas aus.

R: (amüsiert fragend) Acapulco?  
L: (den Blick nicht von den Formularen hebend) Acapulco!

R: Aha (sie nickt lächelnd)

Luke kommt mit dem Kaffee.

LD: Was soll das werden?  
R: Was?  
LD: Was Sie da macht?

Lorelai ist total versunken in ihren Zetteln.

R: Ach das, sie macht nur bei einem Gewinnspiel mit...

L: Nach Acapulco...

R: Sie will damit sagen, es geht um eine Reise nach Acapulco.

LD: (fragend zu Rory) Nicht mehr zu retten?  
R: (umklammert ihre Tasse) Garantiert nicht.

Luke geht wieder zur Theke.

L: (schreit auf) FERTIG! (seufzt fröhlich und nimmt Brille runter) Und, müsstest du nicht schon längst in Yale sein?  
R: Ja, ich fahr jetzt los. (steht auf) Bye Luke!

LD: Fahr vorsichtig!

R: Mum... (gibt ihrer Mum einen Kuss auf die Wange) Bis Dann!

L: (ruft ihr nach) Ruf an wenn du was brauchst!

Gerade als Rory Lukes verlässt stürzt Jess mit seinem Schulrucksack die Stiegen hinunter. Er nimmt sich schnell einen Donut und rennt raus. Lorelai ist total verdattert und schaut Luke an der sich kurz zu ihr setzt.

LD: Frag mich ja nicht was mit ihm los ist...

L: (scherzhaft) Hatte ich sowieso nicht vor, ich wollte eigentlich wissen warum er DEN Donut gekriegt hat und ich... (Luke unterbricht sie mit einem ernsten Blick, sie erwidert ironisch und gespielt gelangweilt) Also Luke, dann sagt mir bitte (seufzt gespielt) bitte was mit Jess los ist... (sie verdreht die Augen und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee)

LD: (schaut während er redet nach draußen, er ist sehr ernst) Seit ein paar Tagen ist er wie wild in die Schule zu gehen....

L: Vielleicht hat er dort auch wen geschwängert...

Auf einmal dreht sich das ganze Lukes zu ihr um, alle schauen sie an und schütteln verärgert den Kopf.

L: (leise und verlegen zu Luke) Schlechter Witz, hä? (sie lächelt kurz um abzulenken)

Luke schaut sie nur mit einem sehr wütendem und genervten Blick an, steht wortlos auf und geht wieder zur Theke.

L: (zu sich selber) Oi....

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 1

Yale

Rory kommt gerade in ihr Zimmer (Gemeinschaftsraum), Plötzlich rennt Paris mit einer Champangerflasche singend aus dem Schlafzimmer...

P: (mit geschlossenen Augen) ... i'm feeling so good, na na na na, so good so good...

Rory schaut sie lächelnd an. Paris öffnet die Augen sieht Rory und umarmt sie wie wild.

P: RORY! Ich dachte schon du wärst tot

Stille.

R: Oh, danke, schmeichelhaft.

P: (stolz strahlend) Du, willst doch sicher wissen warum ich so gut gelaunt bin?

Wieder Stille. Rory weiß einfach nicht was sie sagen soll.

P: (sauer) Rory?  
R: Ähm, ja, warum bist du so gut gelaunt?  
P: (strahlt wieder) Du weißt ja dass mich Jamie wegen seelischer Grausamkeit verklagt hat?  
R: Ja, es ist mir nicht entgangen...

P: Nun, mein Anwalt hat ihn zurückeglagt, wegen Rufschändung! Und jetzt... jetzt bin ich um 20.000 Dollar reicher und Jamie muss einen Kredit aufnehmen, Bauerntölpl, ist das nicht großartig!!!!

R: Ja, spaßig wie der Kalte Krieg.... (sie lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen)

P: Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, hier sind duzende von Briefen... (gibt sie Rory)  
R: Alle von Yale?  
P: Anscheinend, wenn ich bloß wüsste was du verbrochen hast... (sie lässt den Korken knallen) WOHOOOO....

Rory öffnet langsam ihre Briefe, während Paris ihren Champanger aus der Flasche trinkt.

Zeitsprung, Szenenwechsel.

Haus der Gilmores, es läutet an der Tür, Lorelai rennt die Stiegen hinunter.

L: Ich komme schon! (öffnet die Tür) Rory?

R: Sag einmal arbeitest du nie?  
L: Oh, meine Tocher, wie gern ich sie doch hab! Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Sookie und Michel sind auf der Baustelle... warum kommst du denn nicht rein? Und seit wann läutest du an?

Sie gehen herein bleiben jedoch bei der Tür stehen.

R: Ich dachte wenn ich anläute und niemand öffnet die Tür, bist du beim Hotel, sonst müsste ich aufsperren, das Haus durchsu-...

L: (gestikuliert) Ok, unwichtig! Wieso bist du hier?  
R: (haltet ein Schreiben hoch)  
L: (nimmt das Schreiben) Von Yale?  
R: (wütend) Ja, sie haben sich aufgeregt warum ich gefehlt habe, dann habe ich gesagt warum und dann musste ich mich untersuchen lassen, und das hier ist der Befund!

L: (liest ihn) Liebe Ms. Gilmore, bla bla bla... Fortschritt der Schwangerschaft: 2 Monate, vorrausichtlicher Geburtstermin ca. Sommer 2004, bla bla bla, Gesundheitlicher Zustand sehr gut... bla bla bla...

R: Lies weiter...

L: (fängt an zu schmunzeln)  
R: Was?  
L: Da sie eine gesunde junge Frau sind ist Geschlechtsverkehr während der Schwangerschaft möglich, wenn er sich in Grenzen hält und nicht nach dem 8. Monat...

Rory reißt ihr das Blatt aus der Hand. Lorelai lacht.

R: Gott Mum, nicht dass, da unter: (liest) Wegen seltener Krankheitsfälle, (wütend zu Lorelai) sie befinden Schwangerschaften als krank! ...(liest weiter) wie dieser, muss sich der Studienrat über die Weiterführung ihrer akademischer Ausbildung erst beraten. Dies kann Wochen oder Monate dauern. Wir danken für ihre Geduld.

L: Oh Nein...

R: Toll nicht?  
L: Oh Schatz

R: Meine Großeltern reden nicht mit mir, Yale weiß nicht ob sie mich studieren lassen wollen... ganz toll, wirklich...

Auf einmal geht Lorelais Pieper los.

L: (schaut auf ihn) AHHHH!

R: WAS?

L: Nimm deine Sachen... Sookie.... Sookie..

R: Was?  
L: Sie bekommt ihr Baby!

Sie stürzen hinaus in den Jeep und fahren so schnell wie es nur geht los.

Lukes, Luke steht an der Theke und schreibt irgendetwas auf. Er merkt dass jemand an der Theke steht sieht aber nicht wer.

LD: Hallo, was kann ich ihnen bringen?

Bekannte Stimme: Bitte einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen

Luke hebt den Kopf. Er kann es einfach nicht fassen.

SZENE WIRD AUSGEBLENDET

TEIL 2

Szenenwechsel, Lorelai und Rory sitzten im Wohnzimmer von Sookie mit Kaffeetassen.

Sie hören Sookies Wehen, bei jeder verziehen sich ihre Gesichter.

L: Bläää... (nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee)

R: Die Wehen werden irgendwie immer schlimmer...

L: Oh ja!

R: Mum

L: ja?  
R: Ich hab Angst

L: (wird ernster) Vor der Geburt?

Dauernd werden sie von Sookies Schreien abgelenkt.

R: Ja...

L: Dass wird schon gehen, glaub mir... (klopft ihr an die Hand)

R: (sie lächelt kurz) Wie lange liegt sie in den Wehen...

L: Hmm, ungefähr zwei stunden...

R: Also wird es noch dauern?  
L: Oh ja....

Sie schauen kurz um sich, und nehmen dann gleichzeitig einen Schluck Kaffee.

Szenenwechsel, Lukes.

LD: (erschrocken) Was machst du denn hier?

Er steht riesengroß vor ihm, Dean ist da.

D: Danke für die Freundlichkeit

LD: (schüttelt lachend den Kopf) OH, Entschuldige... Kuchen und Kaffee hast du gesagt?  
D: Ja, bitte.

LD: (holt Sachen) Und, wie lange bist du schon da?  
D: Bin gerade vor ein paar Minuten angekommen, und da hatte ich Lust auf etwas von Lukes.

LD: (packt ihm die Sachen in eine Tüte) Also erst kurz da, gut, du willst es eh in der Tüte oder?  
D: Ja, danke. Und gibt es etwas neues?  
LD: (denkt sofort an Rorys Schwangerschaft, er schweigt kurz, und lügt dann voll los) Nein, Nein, (lacht dumm) alles beim alten... (wieder ernst) Wie lange planst du hier zu bleiben?  
D: Ähm, ein paar Tage, ich war schon mal hier vor ca. zwei Monaten, auch nur für 3-4 Tage...

LD: Wirklich? Hab dich nicht gesehen...  
D: Ja (Pause) Gut, ich muss dann mal...  
LD: Sicher, bis dann..

Dean verlässt das Diner. Luke putzt die Theke und schaut ihm besorgt mit offenem Mund nach.

Kurze Zeit später läutet das Telefon.

LD: Ja?  
L: Luke?  
LD: Lorelai?  
L: (überglücklich) LUKE! Sookie hat ihr Baby bekommen!

LD: (fängt an strahlend zu lachen) Wow, dass ist ja, wow, freut mich sehr..

L: Wir saßen noch da und tranken Kaffee und aufeinmal..  
LD: Du und Sookie?  
L: Nein, Ich und Rory! Ist dass nicht toll?  
LD: Ja, großartig, und wen hast du schon alles informiert?  
L: (klingt verlegen) Wie, na nur dich..

LD: Ach so...

L: Wieso, ist es absurd dass ich dich bei so einer Neuigkeit anrufe? (lacht verlegen)  
LD: Nein nein, ganz und gar...

L: In Ordnung, dann bis bald.

LD: Ok, bye.

Luke legt auf, und lächelt kurz.

Wieder kurz Zeit später stürmt Jess in das jetzt leere Lokal. Er rennt schnell.

LD: hey Jess, Sookie hat ihr Baby bekommen...

J: (er hebt die Augenbrauen und will nach oben gehen)  
LD: Hast du dazu nichts zu sagen?  
J: cool

LD: Cool?  
J: (er nickt)  
LD: (er kann seine Reaktion nicht verstehen) Sie bekommt ein Kind und alles was dir einfällt ist cool?  
J: (er schaut dauernd zu Stiege) Ja, ok, es freut mich, können wir dieses Kaffe Kränzchen ein ander mal weiterführen... Ich muss gleich wieder in die Schule...

LD: Wieso?  
J: Hm?  
LD: Wieso zum Teufel bist du dauernd in der Schule?

J: Verpflichtungen.  
LD: Kein Nachsitzen?  
J: Nein. (er schaut nervös auf die Uhr) Ich muss gleich los..

Er geht zur Tür.

LD: Hey, Jess, weißt du dass Dean da ist?  
J: (er dreht sich zu Luke um) Dean? Schon wieder?  
LD: Schon wieder? Du hast ihn gesehen?  
J: Ähm, ja, vor zwei Monaten oder so...  
LD: Aha

J: Hey Luke, könntest du es vielleicht nicht Rory oder Lorelai sagen?  
LD: Sicher.

J: Danke.

Jess geht hinaus, Luke bleibt alleine im Diner, und überlegt dass ihm wohl nie so viel in den paar Minuten zugestoßen ist.

TEIL 3

Lorelai und Rory sitzen in Sookies Wohnzimmer.

SJ: (Sookies Jackson) Ihr könnt jetzt reingehen...

L: Danke Jackson... (sie strahlt Rory an)

S: Hallo meine Süßen! (Sookie liegt im Bett und hält den kleine Davey im Arm)

L: OH DA IST ER, (leise zu Sookie), oh er ist so entzückend, Rory komm doch her...

Rory steht noch an der Tür, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist verwundert. Bald wird sie selbst ein Kind haben. Sie fährt sich über den Bauch.

S: Rory, Schatz, komm her, er beißt nicht...

R: OK... (sie lächelt kurz und geht zu Sookie und Lorelai rüber) Er sieht wirklich perfekt aus...

S: Ja, nicht?  
L: (streichelt Rory über Rücken und wirft ihr einen aufmunterden Blick zu)

R: (seufzt) Ich hoffe bei mir geht auch alles so glatt...

L: Ganz bestimmt, ganz bestimmt...

Bei Lukes, es ist schon Nacht. Er zählt die Rechnungen vom Tag zusammen und sitzt an einem Tisch. Jess kommt gerade rein.

L: (hebt den Kopf) Ich habe auf dich gewartet...

J: Was?  
L: Setzen

J: Was zum?

L: SETZEN

J: (setzt sich zu Luke)

L: Was läuft da in der Schule?  
J: Nichts

L: Ha, ha, ha. Witzig. Was ist los, (bückt sich rüber zu Jess)

J: Äh... (wird rot) ich bin, (räuspert sich), zum, (schnauft) pfpfpfpfpfpf

L: Was??? Warum flüsterst du? Ich versteh dich nicht?  
J: Zum pfpfppffpfpf

L: Jess, bitte kannst du nicht normal reden?  
J: JA, OK, Ich BIN ZUM SCHULSPRECHER GEWÄHLT WORDEN! (er ist total angepisst)  
L: (haltet sein Lachen zurück und spielt cool) Du? Schulsprecher. Aha. (lacht los)  
J: Danke, hab ich auch erwartet. (schaut Luke der sich total ablacht kurz an) Ich triff mich mit Rory... (geht wütend aus dem Diner)

Szenenwechsel, Rory wartet vor Sookies Haus. Jess haltet mit seinem Auto an, und Rory steigt ein.

J: (küsst sie kurz zur Begrüßung) Und was gibt's neues? (fährt los)  
R: Sookie hat ihr Baby bekommen aber das weißt du ja bereits...

J: (nickt nachdenklich)  
R: ... und sonst eigentlich gar nichts. Und bei dir?

J: Ähm, (er seufzt), ich sags dir bevor es dir Luke oder deine Mutter erzählt...  
R: Wieso ist irgendwas? (sie wirkt besorgt)  
J: Ich wurde zum Schulsprecher gewählt.

R: Was? (lacht) Wirklich, dass ist doch toll! (Küsst ihn auf die Wange)

J: Wie manns nimmt...

Rorys Handy läutet.

J: Wer ist es?

R: Lane, eine SMS, ich soll ganz dringend zu ihrer Hintertür kommen.... Jess kannst du mich hinfahren?  
J: (enttäuscht) Ist dass echt so wichtig?

R: Ich glaub schon. Bitte Jess...

J: In Ordnung...

Kurzer Zeitsprung. Rory steigt aus Jess warten und rennt hinten rum um das Haus von Lane, und dann steht Lane schon nervös da mit einem Koffer und einem Rucksack.

R: Lane? Was ist los?  
LK: PSST! Leise, du darfst meine Mutter nicht wecken!

R: Fährst du wo hin?  
LK: Ja. Zu Dave.

R: Was?  
LK: Er fehlt mir so! Und ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus..

R: Aber...?  
LK: Ich weiß nicht wann ich wiederkomme, sag nicht dass du mich gesehen hast, sonst, sonst sind noch alle auf dich sauer!

R: Lane!

LK: Ich muss weg bitte Rory, du kennst meine Mutter, und es ist Zeit ihr es zuzugeben. Ich hab ihr einen Brief hinterlassen. (sie reicht Rory ein Kuvert) Hier da sind alle Daten die du brauchst falls irgendetwas ist. Kann ich dir vertrauen?  
R: Natürlich. Oh Lane. Du wirst mir fehlen...

LK: Tut mir so Leid, ich weiß du bist schwanger, aber...  
R: Schon gut. Wann musst du los?

LK: Mit dem nächsten Bus, in einer halben Stunde, ich geh zufuß hin deswegen sollte ich jetzt losgehen...

R: Jess kann dich fahren

LK: Nein, ich möchte zufuß gehen. Danke. (umarmt Rory) Du wirst mir unendlich fehlen

R: Du mir auch.

LK: Leb wohl...

R: Leb wohl... (Rory seufzt)

TEIL 4

Ungefähr 10 Tage später. Rory Lorelai und Sookie spazieren durch Stars Hollow.

R: MUM! Warum müssen wir herumgehen?

L: (schelmisch grinsend) Sag ich nicht...

S: Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen ein Kind bekommen... Dir würde wohl nicht in den Sinn kommen mich ausruhen zu müssen! (sie seufzt)

Jess kommt plötzlich um die Ecke und grinst.

L: Alles erledigt? (zu Jess)  
J: (verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken) Alles fertig.

R: AHHA! Ich steck unter einer Decke (sie schmollt)  
L: Kommt jetzt endlich ihr Baby-Maschinen

S: (zu Rory) Toller Spitzname...

R: Oh ja...

Sie gehen um die Ecke und sehen wie der gesamte Platz weiß gelb geschmückt ist im Pavillion zwei Stühle stehen, überall sind die Bewohner und es gibt reihlich essen und wunderschön gedeckte Tische.

S: (schluchzend) Wow...

R: (mit offengebliebenem Mund) Ja...

L: Dass ist ein kleines Geschenk von der Stadt an euch (küsst Rory auf die Stirn) Eine Art Doppel-Baby-Party. Und Jess... (schaut zu ihm) hat geholfen alles zu organisieren.

R: Wirklich?

S: Oh... (weint leise)

L: Kommt gehen wir!

Man sieht wie sie rüber zum Platz gehen und von Allen herzlich willkommen werden.

Zeitsprung, es ist schon dunkel, Rory und Lorelai steigen aus Jess' Wagen, sie sind vor ihrem Haus.

R: Danke fürs herfahren! (gibt ihm einen Kuss)

J: Nach dem was ihr verdrückt habt...

L: Ja ja, Jess weiß wie man seine Schwiegermutter beeindruckt.

J: (sieht Lore wie versteinert an)

L: Nur ein Scherz!

J: Klar... Bis dann... (er fährt weg)

Lore nimmt schnell Briefe aus dem Postkasten. Dann gehen sie herein und hängen ihre Mäntel auf.

R: Dass war wirklich unnötig!

L: Was?

R: Na der blöde Scherz.

L: Ich habs auch gemerkt...

R: Zu spät!

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa.

L: Aber sein Blick war doch witzig! Oder?  
R: Nein!

L: Ok Ok, tut mir Leid. (macht abwehrende Bewegung mit Händen) Und.... (schaut sie stolz an)... wie war die Party?  
R: Toll. Ich fand sie einfach, toll!

L: Wow, in Yale haben sie euch ja viele Adjektive beigebracht!

R: Danke

L: (Lacht gerührt und irgendwie mütterlich) Gern geschehen...

R: Du verstehst dich also besser mit Jess...

L: Na ja, ich muss schließlich auch damit leben. (macht eine genervte Grimasse)

R: Nein Mum, jetzt im Ernst

L: Es geht ja. Er hat sich verändert.

R: Er ist Schulsprecher. (grinst)

L: Ja, ich habs gehört...

R: Wie sehr musst du dich anstrengen um deine Scherze darüber auszulassen.

L: Unglaublich hart...!!! (seufzt erleichtert)

Beide Lachen kurz.

R: Danke

L: Schon wieder?  
R: Du weißt warum! (beide schweigen kurz) Was sind das eigentlich für Briefe?

L: Hmm... Keine Ahnung (nimmt einen Brief schaut ihn kurz an, macht in auf) AHHH!!!! (lacht laut und strahlt)  
R: (panisch) Was? Was ist los? Mum!

L: ICH HAB GEWONNEN!!!

R: Was??? NEIN....

L: (nickt bestätigend) DIE REISE NACH ACAPULCO!!!

R: Oh Mum! (umarmt sie)

L: Oh Gott! Dass ist so toll! Wir werden so viel Spaß haben...

R: Wir?

L: Mhm. Sicher, wer sonst.

R: Hast du vergessen was der Arzt und das Komitee von Yale gesagt haben...

L: Oh Nein....

R: Die haben gemeint ich sollte nicht fliegen oder auf lange Reisen gehen falls ich wieder auf Yale angenommen werde. Dass kann jeden Tag passieren...  
L: Du musst also da bleiben? (schmollt)

R: Ja..  
L: Wen nehme ich dann mit?  
R: Hm. (schaut nachdenklich in die Luft)

L: Hm. (schaut überlegend auf den Brief)

ENDE

Dass war die 9 Folge meine ganz eigenen Staffel, hoffe sie hat euch gefallen! Würde mich über Reviews freuen!

Danke!


	10. 410 Mexico wir kommen!

So, endlich geht es weiter!

Danke für eure Reviews und das FB würde mich über mehr davon sehr freuen.

Die neue fiktive Folge heißt:

„Mexico wir kommen!"

Oh, und für alle JavaJunkies: vieeeel Spaß! ;)

Einleitungsteil

Lorelai sitzt in der Küche und telefoniert mit Sookie, die man in ihrer Küche kochen sieht.

S: Und wen nimmst du jetzt mit?  
L: (seufzt) Keine Ahnung... Kann Davey nicht mit?  
S: Nein, er hat gemeint er steht nicht auf Mexiko.

L: Wo will er dann hin?  
S: Mit zwei Monaten will er nach Florida.

L: (lacht kurz) Snob.

S: Hat er wohl von seinem Vater... (lacht auch kurz)  
L: Sookie hilf mir! (schnauft)  
S: Wieso fragst du nicht Luke?  
L: Luke? (lacht verlegen) Nein, ich glaube nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist...  
S: Warum? Ihr seit doch befreundet. Und er hat sich einen Urlaub verdient.  
L: Sookie: Das DINER! Das würde er nie alleine lassen...

S: Jess ist doch da

L: Ja, aber...

S: Und Jess kann auch auf Rory aufpassen.  
L: Jess auf Rory aufpassen. Dazu gebe ich jetzt ausnahmsweise kein Kommentar ab.

S: Wieso nicht?  
L: Ähm, NEIN!

S: Wieso denn? Sie ist schon schwanger, was soll den bitte passieren.  
L: (schnauft) Sookie... bitte...

S: Lorelai denk bitte nach! Sie werden ihr ganzes Leben miteinander sein, na ja, zumindest durch das Kind verbunden. Jetzt sind sie zusammen, es würde ihnen sicher Spaß machen zusammenzuwohnen. (betont „Und") UND es würde lehrreich sein!

L: Also ich weiß nicht...  
S: Sie sollten es versuchen. Und du und Luke ihr... (grinst)  
L: Zwischen mir und Luke ist nichts!

S: Natürlich, in Ordnung ich muss den Braten rausholen. Frag Luke, und sag es Rory.

L: ja... (gelangweilt)  
S: Sofort!

L: Ja, Mutter. Bis dann! (legt auf und seufzt, sie faltet ihre Hände auf den Tisch und lässt sich schnaufend auf sie fallen)

Rory kommt in die Küche.

R: Mum, ist alles in Ordnung?  
L: (hebt den Kopf und lacht sie vielsagend an)  
R: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Was auch immer es ist: Nein!

Rory rennt nach oben und Lorelai ihr nach.

L: DU WEIßT DOCH GAR NICHT UM WAS ES GEHT... RORY!

Teil 1

Lorelai und Rory gehen bei Lukes rein, Lorelai strahlt, sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Luke kommt mit Kaffee.

LD: Warum so fröhlich?  
R: (will was sagen, holt Luft, Lore legt ihr die Hand auf den Mund, und schaut Luke grinsend an)  
LD: (legt Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch, verschränkt die Hände, sein Blick wird ernst) Ok, was ist hier los?

L: Luke, wann hattest du das letzte Mal Urlaub gemacht, sicherlich schon Jaaaaaaahre- (wird unterbrochen)  
LD: Diesen Sommer. Schon vergessen? Ich hab Nicole geheiratet.

L: Ja, genau. Ok, aber ich meine richtigen, relaxten Urlaub...

LD: (schaut zu Kirk der am Nebentisch sitzt) Hat sie relaxt gesagt?  
K: Ja, (nippt an seiner Tasse), in der Tat.

LD: Ich frage nur dieses einzige mal: Was ist hier wirklich los?  
K: Lorelai hat eine Reise nach Acapulco gewonnen und will dass du mitkommst.

LD: (zu Lore) WAS?  
R: (leise) Gott sei dank ist es raus...

L: (zu Kirk) KIRK! Von wo weißt du es bitte?  
K: Patty

L: PATTY?  
K: Die hat Davey besucht, also Sookie, Sookie hat es ihr dann gesagt...  
L: (seufzt und schaut zurück zu Luke mit ihrem Hundeblick) BITTE BITTE BITTE

LD: NEIN! (geht zur Theke und Lorelai hoppelt ihm nacht)  
L: Warum denn nicht?  
LD: Was ist mit dem Diner?

L: Also... (setzt besserwisserischen Gesichtsausdruck auf) ...wir haben uns dass so überlegt...

LD: Wer ist wir?  
L: Na, Sookie Rory und Ich, wer sonst?  
LD: Ja, natürlich, war ja auch sonnenklar. (verdreht die Augen)

L: So, wir fahren nach Mexiko... Jess kümmert sich mit Ceasar um das Diner, Jess wohnt bei Rory...  
LD: Jess wohnt bei Rory? Deinem Haus? Mit ihr? (schüttelt den Kopf) Lorelai...

L: Sie ist doch schon schwanger, was soll also passieren? Und ausserdem sind sie durch das Kind ihr ganzes Leben miteinander verbunden. Es wäre nebenbei auch lehrreich.

LD: Dass hast du sicher nicht gesagt?  
L: Ich habs von Sookie..

LD: Aha.

L: Bitte Luke... Jess würde es sicher wollen...

LD: Also ich weiß nicht...  
L: (macht Schmollmund) Bütteee

LD: Na gut

L: Du kommst mit? (springt auf)  
LD: (schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf) Ja ja...  
L: (dreht sich zu Rory) MEXICO WIR KOMMEN!

Zeitsprung, es dämmert schon leicht, es ist das Haus der Gilmores, es läutet an der Tür.

R: (schreit zu Lore) Ich geh schon... (öffnet Tür) Hallo Luke, Jess

Jess hat einen Rucksack und seinen Militärsack mit, Luke ist ohne Cap und mit Lederjacke da.

R: Luke, so schick!

LD: (geschmeichelt) Ach, dass ist doch nichts, ich kann ja schlecht im Flannel-Hemd fliegen...

J: Er hat eine Stunde gebraucht nur um sich das Hemd auszusuchen.

LD: JESS!

Lorelai kommt mit zwei Koffern herunter.

L: Luke, so schick?  
R: (grinst kurz zu Luke) Und hast du alles?

L: Ja, ich denke schon.

Luke nimmt ihr die Koffer ab.

LD: Wir sollten jetzt langsam losfahren.

L: In Ordnung. (steht mit offenen Armen vor Rory) Komm zu Mami! Du wirst mir fehlen Schatz...

R: Du mir auch. Geh nicht zu oft weg und (schaut kurz zu Luke) Lass sie nicht zu viel trinken

L: (verstellt die Stimme) Also Mutter, seit wann sind sie so streng?  
R: (lächelt)  
L: (schaut zu Jess) Ihr könnt oben in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Dort aber bitte keine Unanständigkeiten...

R: (will Lore unterbrechen) Mum..

L: ... ihr habt das ganze Haus für euch, also lasst euch etwas einfallen! (grinst)  
J: (hebt die Augenbrauen)

R: Toller Vortrag Mum. Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen. (schiebt sie an)

L: In Ordnung, bis dann Schatz, Jess... (schaut ihn lange an) Nein. (überlegt kurz) Nein, ich sag jetzt lieber nichts.

LD: Gute Entscheidung, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Bye Rory, Jess benimm dich.

R: Gute Reise (winkt ihnen nach, sie geht wieder rein, zu Jess) Tut mir Leid wegen meiner Mum, du kennst sie ja...

J: Schon gut. Wo soll ich mit den Sachen hin?

R: Ähm, nach oben. Komm mit.

Sie gehen nach oben. Jess sieht Lore's Schlafzimmer.

R: Du kannst die Sachen hier hinlegen...

J: Danke

Jess legt die Sachen weg. Beide wirken ziemlich verlegen.

R: Ähm, möchtest du dass wir etwas zum essen bestellen? Beim Chinesen, oder so?  
J: (blickt immer wieder nach untern) Mhm. Sicher.

Sie gehen wieder nach unten. Rory setzt sich mit dem Telefon auf das Sofa und Jess gegenüber auf den Sessel. Rory will den Chinesen anrufen legt aber kurz das Telefon weg von ihrem Ohr.

R: Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig oder?  
J: (nickt)  
R: Ich weiß nicht... früher wären wir jetzt nicht so herumgesessen...

J: (lächelt) Ja, ... , aber jetzt ist alles anderes. (schaut Rory tief in die Augen)  
R: (nachdenklich) Ja...

Rory hört dass jemand schon an der anderen Leitung abgehoben hat und legt das Telefon abrupt auf ihr Ohr und bestellt Essen.

Teil 2

Im Flugzeug, Lorelai und Luke suchen gerade ihre Sitzplätze in der überfüllten Economy Class. Es sind Dreiersitzreihen.

L: Ha! Da sind sie... Starrer oder Spanner?

LD: Bitte was?

L: Na starrst du gerne Wolken an, oder die kurzen Röcke der Stewardessen? Also, Fenster oder Gang?

LD: Wir haben nur Fenster und Mitte!

L: Ach, schwam drüber! Wir besitzen die Macht!

Lorelai und Luke werden unterbrochen, ein sehr gutaussehender Mann kommt vorbei.

Mann: Entschuldig, ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht, aber ist hier Sitzplatz 60?

L: (wirkt beeindruckt und beginnt zu flirten) Ja, Sitzplatz 60 ist hier, Gang. Setzen sie sich zu uns. (Lorelai setzt sich in die Mitte, und schubst Luke „unauffällig" zum Fensterplatz)

Alle sitzen und schnallen sich langsam an.

L: Entschuldigung, Sir, aber wir haben eine lange Reise vor uns, und wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt?

Mann: Oh ja, wie unhöflich, ich bin Scott Montell.

L: Hallo Scott, ich bin Lorelai, und der Herr neben mir ist Luke.

Scott(kurz S): (reicht Luke Hand, Luke wirkt ein wenig zerknirscht) Freut mich sehr. (wendet sich wieder zu Lorelai) Und, wie lange sind sie schon verheiratet?

L: (räuspert sich) Verheiratet? Wir? (beginnt zu lachen und hebt die Hand um ihren leeren Ringfinger zu zeigen) Nicht verheiratet, nicht verlobt, frei, wie ein Vogel... (lacht wieder)

S: Wirklich? Dann sind sie...

L: Freunde. Einfach nur gute, alte Freunde.

S: Es ist großartig dass es noch wahre Freundschaften gibt. (kurze Pause) Dürfte ich sie beide auf ein Glas Champagner einladen?

L: (beeindruckt) Oh, sehr gerne.

Luke will etwas sagen, doch Lorelai unterbricht in, überschlägt die Beine und wendet sich ganz zu Scott.

L: Luke mag keinen Champagner müssen sie wissen.

S: Oh! Wirklich nicht? Nun, möchten sie etwas vielleicht etwas anderes? Einen Kaffee zum Beispiel?

L: Den mag er auch nicht... (schüttelt kurz den Kopf)  
LD: Danke, ich brauche nichts. (er wirkt immer angespannter und irgendwie enttäuscht)

S: (ruft zur Stewardess) Stewardess! Bitte 2 Glas Champagner!

L: Also... Scott, was machen sie beruflich?

S: Ich arbeite für eine Plattenfirma.

L: (begeistert) Wirklich? Da müssen sie mir schon genaueres erzählen...

Luke schaut kurz zu den Beiden, wie sie sich amüsieren und dann bedrückt nach draußen.

Zurück in Stars Hollow. Rory ist im Bad, hat ihren Rosa Pyjama an und putzt sich die Zähne. Sie sieht etwas traurig in den Spiegel und streicht über ihren Bauch. Sie erkennt dass er schon ein kleines bisschen größer ist, dann seufzt sie, und geht wieder aus dem Bad. Sie öffnet die Tür und erschreckt als sie plötzlich Jess vor sich sieht.

J: Wow. Bin ich etwa so beängstigend?

R: Nein, entschuldige.

J: Ist das Bad frei?

R: Ja, sicher. Ich leg mich schon mal hin.

J: Ok. (lächelt freundlich)

Rory geht in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter und legt sich ins Bett, sie zieht die Bettdecke fest zu. Sie hört wie Jess aus dem Bad kommt, er schreitet ins Zimmer, in einer Pyjama Hose und weißem T-Shirt und legt sich vorsichtig neben sie. Er starrt an die Decke, während Rory auf der anderen Seite liegt. Sie schnaufen beide fast gleichzeitig, und lächeln dann. Jess dreht sich zu Rory uns zieht sie zu sich.

J: Soll dass jetzt immer so sein?  
R: (kuschelt sich an ihn) Was meinst du?

J: Was ich meine? Wir haben und heut nicht ein einziges Mal geküsst.

R: Hm.

J: Ich finde es merkwürdig.

Sie schweigen kurz und sehen sich an. Dann küsst Jess Rory, immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie unterbricht kurz.

R: Ich kann nicht... (sie macht eine kurze Pause) Na, du weißt schon was.

J: Ist schon gut.

R: Es ist einfach...

J: Hey, es ist schon gut.

R: Gut.

J: Ja, gute. (er lächelt sie kurz an und setzt das Küssen fort)

Es ist Morgen, Rory wacht auf und geht nach unten, sie setzt sich in die Küche auf einen Sessel und hebt ihre Beine auf den Tisch, sie tun ihr weh und sie seufzt. Plötzlich geht die Hintertür auf und Jess kommt hinein.

J: Guten Morgen.

R: Morgen... Ähm, Jess, warum bist du nicht bei Lukes?  
J: Ich war schon dort.

R: Wann bitte?  
J: Um sechs.

Rory will etwas sagen, doch sie werde vom einem Türklingeln unterbrochen, Jess geht zur Tür und öffnet sie.

J: Dean?

TEIL 3

D: (sehr überrascht und total perplex) Jess? Was machst du hier?

J: (gemein) Hier wohnen, Dean. Du weißt schon: ischlafen/i, essen, fernsehen.

D: Du wohnst hier?

Rory kommt aus der Küche langsam zur Tür.

R: (freut sich) Dean! (umarmt ihn, Dean gefällt es sichtlich und Jess starrt die beiden sauer an, er beißt sein Kiefer zusammen) Wie geht es dir? Ach, komm einfach rein...

Sie setzt sich mit Dean an den Küchentisch.

R: (schaut ihn fordernd an) Jess, setz dich ibitte/i zu uns

Freiwillig oder unfreiwillig setzt sich Jess auf einen Sessel neben Rory und nimmt angeberisch ihre Hand in seine.

R: Also Dean, erzähl mal...

D: Naja, ich habe ein paar Tage frei und da war ich eben meine Familie besuchen...

J: (unterbricht ihn) Und gleich dazu die Gilmore Girls, richtig süß Dean, wie einfühlsam.

R: Ähm, (tretet Jess kurz unterm Tisch) Dean... Was gibt es sonst neues bei dir?

D: Nichts besonders. (er ist sichtlich verlegen) Es tut mir Leid, aber, Rory, warum ist Jess hier?

J: Könnte ich dir auch beantworten wenn du mich lässt, Rory. (sieht die ganze Zeit Dean mit einem verlogenen Grinsen an)

R: (flüstert zu Jess) Du kannst ihm nicht alles sagen... lass es einfach...

J: (flüstert zurück) Wieso denn nicht, ich finde er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren.

D: Entschuldigung, Hallo? Was ist hier los?

R: (flüstert zu Jess) Jess, bitte nicht, lass es einfach...

J: Weißt du Dean, Rory ist in einem etwas anderem Zustand.

Rory sieht Jess geschockt und enttäuscht an, er streichelt demonstrativ über ihre Hand.

D: In einem anderen Zustand? (er schüttelt den Kopf und blickt zu Rory)

R: (seufzt, wartet kurz) Ich bin schwanger.

D: Was?  
J: (grinst noch mehr) Tja, so spielt das Leben.

D: (er sieht sehr bedrückt aus, lehnt sich zurück und spricht in einem leisen Ton) Deswegen wohnst du bei ihr...

J: Ganz genau. (lacht)  
R: Jess lass das Lachen.

J: Also ich finde das sehr amüsant.

R: Jess lass es.

J: Wieso denn? (er lacht weiter)

Dean haut mit seiner linken Faust auf den Tisch.

D: (schreit Jess an) Hast du nicht gehört? Du sollst es gefälligst lassen!

Jess steht promt auf als ob er gleich einen Kampf beginnen würde.

R: (schreit los) Verdammt beruhigt euch! Was ist mit euch Idioten nur los? (starrt zu Jess) Warum zum Teufel wirst du von einer Sekunde zur anderen zu einem verdammten Arsch.loch? Du gibst damit an mich geschwängert zu haben? Sag einmal, bist du noch ganz bei Trost? Und du Dean, aus welchem Grund tauchst du hier einfach auf? Ha? Wieso, bitte sag es mir? Ich wäre eigentlich in Yale. Ich wäre um diese Uhrzeit nicht einmal zuhause, Dean! (sie starrt kurz auf den Boden) Verdammt ich wäre in Yale! (sie schmeißt aggressiv eine Kaffetasse vom Tisch die in duzende Scherben zerspringt) Raus!

D: (kleinlaut) Ich?  
R: (schreit noch immer) Ja, DU!

J: Wie sich das Blatt...

R: (schreit noch lauter) Halt die Klappe Jess! Mir reichts! Geh! Beide! Raus aus meinem Haus!

Szenenwechsel, Lorelai und Luke kommen samt Koffern in ihr Hotelzimmer an.

L: Er ist so toll, und dass er im gleichen Hotel reserviert hat! (sieht verträumt an die Decke und lässt sich auf eines der zwei Betten fallen)

LD: Ja ja, ganz bemerkenswert.

L: Ich finde ihn großartig. Luke, er hat gefragt ob ich heute mit ihm ausgehe... Dich wird es doch nicht stören wenn du alleine bleibst?  
LD: (sieht kurz traurig und gleichzeitig enttäuscht zu Lore) Nein, ganz und gar nicht.

L: Gut. Er wohnt sogar ihn Hartford... Ich habe richtig Schmetterlinge im Bauch... (starrt noch immer verträumt an die Decke)

LD: Wirklich? Wie nett. (sauer) Ich muss ins Bad.

L: (setzt sich auf) Luke, ist alles ok?  
LD: Natürlich. (schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu)

Lorelai sieht eine Weile auf die Tür und lässt sich dann wieder auf ihr Bett fallen.

Szenenwechsel, Rory liegt am Sofa und sieht fern, man sieht ihr an dass sie geweint hat. Sie nimmt ihr Telefon zu Hand und wählt eine Nummer, es klingelt und man sieht Lane in einer Wohnung ihr Handy abheben.

LK: Hallo?

R: (strahlt kurz) Hey, Lane...

LK: (freut sich sehr) Oh mein Gott! Rory! Du hast meine Nachricht erhalten?  
R: Natürlich, Telefonnummer, Adresse und viel fröhliches Gequietsche! (sie lacht ganz kurz) Wie geht es dir?  
LK: Mir geht es großartig, Dave ist so lieb, er studiert und lernt die ganze Zeit, und ich habe einen Job in einem CD Laden, Rory du wirst es nicht glauben, die haben Vinyl mit Autogrammen von jedem Musiker überall! In jeder Ecke! Und ich darf die Kundschaft beraten! Ich war noch nie so glücklich, oh und die Wohnung ist toll. Naja, sie ist klein und nicht gerade neu, aber sie ist hell und überall sind Poster...

R: Wow, wow, wow, langsam Lane! (wirkt bedrückt)

LK: Oh, entschuldige. Aber es ist alles so aufregend.

R: Dass freut mich doch! Ähm, Lane... Hast du etwas von deiner Mutter gehört?  
LK: Ich habe mich gemeldet, die Situation ist, sagen wir mal, ok. Aber lass uns nicht darüber reden, wie geht es dir? Du bist schließlich schwanger!

R: Mir? Oh. Naja.  
LK: Rory, stimmt etwas nicht?  
R: Dean ist wieder da.

LK: DEAN IST WAS?  
R: Meine Mutter hat eine Reise nach Acapulco gewonnen, sie ist jetzt mit Luke dort, nun wohnt Jess bei mir, plötzlich kommt Dean rüber, Jess erzählt ihm dass ich schwanger bin, Dean flippt aus, dann flippe ich aus, und dann habe ich sie rausgeschmissen.

LK: Bitte WAS? Zusammengefasst: deine Mutter ist mit Luke im Urlaub? Jess wohnt bei dir? Dean kommt vorbei?

R: Jap.

LK: (setzt sich erschöpft auf einen Sessel) Wow. Da hab ich ja etwas verpasst. Aber was war mit Jess?  
R: Ich habe Dean aus Höflichkeit reingebeten, und Jess hat ihm gleich mit so einem angeberischen Ton davon erzählt dass ich schwanger bin. Dann habe ich mit Jess gestritten, Dean wollte mich irgendwie verteidigen, sie haben sich fast geschlagen, und ich habe sie rausgeschmissen.

LK: Verdammt. Jess benimmt sich wie letztes Jahr!

R: Du sagst es! Und ich weiß nicht was mit ihm jetzt überhaupt ist, Yale hat sich noch immer nicht gemeldet, meine Großeltern auch nicht, du bist meilenweit weg, und bei meiner Mutter kann ich mich nicht melden.

LK: Wieso nicht?  
R: Ich würde ihr nur die schöne Zeit vermiesen, und nach der ganzen Geschichte hat sie sich eine Auszeit verdient. Sie hat mir nur eine Nachricht geschickt, ‚Heiß – Date – Freu' Keine Ahnung was da vorgeht. (kurze Pause) Lane du fehlst mir so...

LK: (laute Geräusche im Hintergrund) Du mir doch au-... Oh, Rory, ich melde mich später bei dir, die Leute für die Heizung sind da! Es wird alles wieder gut, bis dann!

R: Bis dann.

Rory legt auf, und bleibt einsam auf ihrer Couch liegen.

TEIL 4

Szenenwechsel, Acapulco. Es ist Nacht. Lore schleicht sich in Lukes und Ihr Zimmer, sie will Luke nicht aufwecken. Doch plötzlich geht die Tür vom Bad auf und Luke kommt raus.

L: Gott! Luke! Lass dass! (atmet erleichtert aus) Ich dachte du liegst im Bett und schläfst…

LK: Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Wie war dein Date?  
L: War? (lacht schelmisch) Es ist noch nicht vorbei...

LK: Wie, „es ist noch nicht vorbei"?  
L: Tja, mein Guter, ich hole mir nur schnell meine Zahnbürste.

LK: Lorelai, ist das dein Ernst?  
L: (trappelt ins Bad und packt ihre Zahnbürste in ihre Handtasche) Ja, und wie.

LK: (regt sich langsam auf) Du kennst den Kerl doch erst gerade einmal einen Tag!

L: Knapp zwei Tage Luke, so ich wünsch dir eine gute... (will hinausgehen, doch Luke schmeißt die Tür zu) Hey, was soll das!

LK: Du wirst sicher nicht mit ihm schlafen.

L: Luke, dass geht dich rein gar nichts an! (sie will die Tür aufreißen)

LK: Doch! Was würde nur Rory von dir denken!

L: Luke, Rory ist schwanger!

LK: Das tut nichts zur Sache... Du gehst da jetzt nicht hin.

L: Oh doch.

LK: NEIN!

L: (wird ernst) Luke was...

LK: Lorelai, ich weiß dass klingt jetzt vielleicht naiv, und vielleicht habe ich mir etwas eingebildet, aber du nimmst mich hier mit, wir schlafen im selben Zimmer, wir sehen uns sonst jeden Tag...

L: (erkennt was Luke meint, leise) Oh nein... (lässt Hand von Tür fallen)

LK: Ich blamier mich nur mehr... (macht eine kurze Pause) Tut mir Leid, Lorelai, du kannst ruhig gehen... (geht zwei Schritte von ihr weg)

L: Ich dachte nicht dass du jemals denken würdest dass... (seufzt und sieht ihn an) Ich hab jetzt sowieso keine Lust mehr. (schnauf kurz und blickt auf den Boden)  
LK: Tut mir wirklich Leid, es war nicht meine Absicht. (blickt auf den Boden und schüttelt den Kopf)  
L: (grinst leicht) Luke, hättest du dir gewünscht dass es vielleicht so wäre wie du gedacht hast dass es ist?  
LK: Bitte was?  
L: (grinst ein bisschen mehr) Komm Luke, du kannst ehrlich sein.

LK: (verlegen) Nun, vielleicht, doch ja. Unter Umständen, sicher...

Lorelai lächelt kurz, und umarmt Luke, doch dann nähert sie überraschend ihr Gesicht seinem Mund und küsst ihn sanft. Er ist sprachlos und sagt nichts. Lorelais Handy läutet.

L: Mein Handy, (sucht es mit ihren Blicken), wo steckt es schon wieder? (nimmt es zur Hand und liest die Nachricht) Oh Gott, nein, nein, nein (jedes nein klingt wütender)  
LK: Was nein? Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?  
L: Rory schreibt dass sich Yale gemeldet hat und sie meinten sie kann weiterstudieren, aber dass Emily und Richard Gilmore das Studium nicht mehr bezahlen! (sie schreit kurz laut und tretet auf den Boden)  
LK: WAS? Ist das dein Ernst?  
L: Ich hasse sie, ich wusste dass so etwas kommen würde... Luke wir müssen sofort zurück nach Stars Hollow, (rennt zu ihrem Koffer) Schnell! Pack alles zusammen.

LK: Sicher. (rennt los)

Szenewechsel, Haus von Richard und Emily Gilmore. Es läutet an der Tür und Emily öffnet sie höchstpersönlich.

R: (traurig, zerstreut) Grandma, wir müssen reden.

E: (wütend und todernst) Komm herein.

Szenewechsel, es ist Stars Hollow, schon ziemlich tief in der Nacht, Lorelai steigt aus Lukes Wagen und rennt zum Haus, Luke schreit ihr nach, er denkt noch über den Kuss nach.

LD: Lorelai!

L: (dreht sich um) Hm? Ja Luke?  
LD: Wann sehen wir uns wieder?  
L: Ähm, morgen, wie immer!

LD: Aha. (enttäuscht) Gut, dann viel Glück oder was auch immer wegen der Yale Geschichte!

L: Danke Luke!

Luke fährt weg und Lorelai geht ins Haus, sie schreit nach Rory bis sie einen Zettel findet.

„Ich bin bei Grandma und Grandpa. Komm auch. Danke."

Szenenwechsel, Rory, Emily und Richard sitzen im Wohnzimmer, alle drei halten Getränke in den Händen, Rory wirkt etwas besser gelaunt, doch jedes Lächeln ist aufgesetzt.

E: Es freut mich Schatz, dass wir alles klären konnten!

RG: Oh, du bist doch eine echte Gilmore! (beide lachen stolz)  
R: Tja...

Es läutet an der Tür und Lorelai stürmt wütend herein, sie ist etwas überrascht und geschockt alle drei so ruhig bei einander zu sehen.

R: (aufgesetzt) Oh, hallo Mom. Du musst dich nicht aufregen, wir haben alles geklärt. (nippt an ihrem Saft)

L: Aber... was... (verwirrt)

RG: Setz dich doch zu uns Lorelai. Weißt du dass du eine sehr vernünftige Tochter hast?

L: (setzt sich neben Rory) Was ist hier los... (sie ist ernster als ernst)  
E: Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung Lorelai, kein Grund zur Sorge. (grinst Lore überglücklich an)

L: (blickt enttäuscht und fragend zu Rory)  
R: Zumindest ist halbwegs alles in Ordnung...

ENDE

Ich würde mich über FB und Reviews sehr sehr freuen.

Hier noch der Spoiler für die nächste „Folge":

Rory hat mit ihren Großeltern einen Kompromiss geschlossen, doch Lorelai ist mehr als entsetzt - ein schrecklicher Streit bricht aus. Luke weiß nicht wie er mit Lorelai umgehen soll, die anscheinend den Kuss vergessen hat. Bald bei der neuen Folge von "Der Läufer und die Königin" namens:

4.11 Jess? Wer ist Jess?

Bis bald!


End file.
